


Desenrascanço

by Enso2227



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Harry isn't accepting any of this 'children fight to fix the wrongs of their predecessors' bullshit, M/M, Mental Health Issues, harry was a child soldier and he will make damn sure that doesn't happen to tsuna and his friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 48,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enso2227/pseuds/Enso2227
Summary: Everything became too much after the war ended. Harry may have been the one to kill Voldemort and consequently help end the war, but he barely counted as a proper adult. No one wanted to talk about what happened. About how wrong it was that children were the deciding factor in a war left behind by irresponsible adults. So for the first time in his life, Harry didn’t fight, didn’t hold his ground and grit his teeth through the pain. He ran, head first into the life of one Sawada Tsunayoshi.





	1. Boy meets Sky

 

His lungs slowly adjusted to ease the pain from running as his legs and arms moved in a rhythmic fashion. The dawn had just barely broken the horizon as he dashed past the trees and buildings; his shoes barely making a ruckus despite the speed at which he was going. 

 

His mind was clear of the usual thoughts that plagued him as he focused instead, on the sound of his heartbeat and the smell of fresh air as the cool dew hit his legs as he ran over the grass. Harry enjoyed running, at least now that he could run for his own pleasure rather than out of fear of being caught.

 

Slowing down to a stop in front of the apartment complex he now owned after the mess that was establishing his fake identity here in Namimori and converting some of the gold he brought with him into yen. In fact, everything about his arrival in the town was a headache since he realized he would have to overcome the language barrier.

 

His Japanese was still quite the work in progress since he truly wanted to learn the language of the country he settled down in and didn’t want to rely on the translation spells forever. 

 

“Ah, good morning Hari-san!” One of his residents greeted as they made their way out of the building, heading to work. 

 

Harry nodded, the person not taking offense to his non-verbal reply since that was simply how everyone knew him in this neighborhood. Since he was, in their words, ‘ Gaikokújin’ or ‘Gaijin’ there wasn’t much expectation for him to respond back, even if they did find it odd for a foreigner like himself to own an apartment complex in Japan for no reason he would give.

 

That detail was overlooked by his residents as they focused more on how fair his prices were and the clean maintenance of his complex. Harry had enough of cramped, dirty living conditions from a childhood with the Dursleys to being on the run and sleeping wherever he and his friends could while being hunted. 

 

As he took a swig from his water bottle, Harry pondered the seeming peace he had found here. He had made sure to check for magical societies like his own, there was no telling what the portal the Room of Requirement made for him actually did after all. For all that Hermione and Luna tried to help him, there was just no conclusive evidence since this was the first time something like the portal ever happened 

 

Harry had to come to terms with that before he took the step, along with saying his goodbyes to his remaining family. Not everyone was in agreement with his method, but they could understand his desperation to  _ leave _ , to be  _ free _ for once. So they did what they could.

 

It wasn’t as much of a nightmare as he had anticipated, to empty the contents of his vaults after the reparations he had paid to the Goblins. While they were vicious and vindictive creatures, they didn’t hold a grudge against his and his friends actions during the course of the war. They were a warrior race, after all, the failing of the bank to protect their vaults had been a clear and honest defeat on their part and they could honor that. 

 

Although, he suspects the payment to restore the bank and social move to bring the goblin race into a better light after the war ended certainly helped their judgments. 

 

Harry pauses as he enters his own private room at the top of the complex, several floors above everyone else. Sighing, he runs a hand through his messy hair before trying not to dwell on the past so much. While his thoughts were still light, he knew they could spiral into more dangerous territory if he let it simmer for too long. 

 

“Where’s that damn journal Hermione gave me? I’ll write down some nice thoughts and then go get some groceries.” Harry muttered aloud before finding the book and sitting down. Pens and pencils were much more convenient and clean than the traditional quill and ink he had to write with before. 

 

‘Even if that didn’t really make me write any better’ He chuckled as he painstakingly tried to write in Japanese, sticking mainly to Hiragana and Katakana with the occasional Kanji. 

 

It was peaceful here. But for all that Harry could finally breathe and live for himself…

 

There felt like something was missing. He had always had a purpose or had people who needed him for something back in his old world. The peace here wasn’t uncomfortable per se, it was just Harry’s ingrained habits needing to settle in. 

 

The hand that held his pen was stable as the ink flowed across the page,

 

“The sunrise was beautiful again this morning…”

 

* * *

 

While Harry didn’t have an affinity for divination, he did have the tingling sensation that something would happen. Perhaps it was a remnant of the paranoia he developed from the war, ‘Constant Vigilance’ Moody would have yelled. But he followed it anyway, his magic was so intimately tied to him and he looked to it as his only anchor of trust that he didn’t mind letting his feet walk to where it was pulling him.

 

He had stopped trying to fight it after the incident with Si- _ No _ \- Harry blinked before shaking his head. In his hands were bags of groceries and household supplies, their weight acting as a comfort as he walked quietly. 

 

It was only midday as his feet led him to a secluded area in the park, he was familiar with this area. Nearby was Namimori Middle school, he had heard many rumors of it and especially of the child they called ‘Demon Prefect’. Harry had thought of it as ridiculous, calling a child a ‘demon’, no matter how violent they may be was not something that settled right in his stomach.

 

He stopped, as the sounds of sniffling reached his ears. Harry tilted his head before silently making his way through the trees and getting closer to the sound of crying before he was right behind the source. 

 

The words were out of his mouth faster than he could stop them, 

 

“My name is Harry, you look like shit kid. Do you want some ice cream and to talk about it?” 

 

* * *

 

Harry wasn’t sure whether he should be relieved the kid- _ Harry had no room to talk, he was probably only a few years older than the boy next to him _ -stopped crying and accepted his offer for ice cream or worried the kid wasn’t screaming bloody murder at a stranger who approached him with the offer for ice cream. 

 

Either way, he was just grateful he wouldn’t have to deal with the police and a potential charge against him. He kicked his legs a bit as he let the momentum of the swing lull him into a comfortable silence. 

 

The boy next to him had yet to say anything other than a quiet ‘Thank you’ when Harry passed him one of the ice cream bars he bought on his magic’s whim. He had hair that was even more unbelievable than Harry’s own rat’s nest- _ he was pretty sure natural gravity-defying hair wasn’t normal right? _ \- and soft and kind brown eyes. 

 

Harry relaxed for some reason, it had just...felt right. Being comfortable with the quiet whisperings in his mind to  _ -Protect him Protect the child Protect him Pro- _ He shushed his mind since it didn’t have much else to say than repeating those lines. 

 

“Thanks again Onii-san, the ice cream helped…” The boy spoke up as Harry almost stumbled off his swing at the voice. Bringing himself to a stop, Harry looked at the boy before nodding. 

 

“I’m glad...So what’s a kid like you doing crying by yourself on a school day?” Harry wished he could have learned a bit more tact from Hermione but for some reason, he had the feeling the lessons wouldn’t have helped. He was doomed with a mouth with no filter. 

 

The boy sniffled before responding, “I’m Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna...and I guess I didn’t know what else to do. School...I suck at it. I suck at everything I do.” 

 

Harry blinked before slowly swinging again, letting Tsuna have some more time before continuing. 

 

“Y-You see, I’m always fail-failing my tests and-and I can’t play any sports because I’m t-too clumsy, even the chihuahua near my house scares me…” Tsuna supplied as Harry narrowed his eyes in confusion.

 

‘Is it normal for a kid to struggle this much and no one is helping? Then again I don’t know how people treat mental health and illness here in Japan.’ Harry pondered before speaking up. 

 

“You...Are there any tutors or adults willing to help you?” He asked as Tsuna shook his head. 

 

“They-They did try...when I was younger, b-but I think everyone gave up on me because-because-” Tsuna cut off as Harry’s heart went out to the boy. “Because I’m just...Dame-Tsuna.” He ended as Harry’s feet stopped him from swinging.

 

It was silent for a moment before Harry stood up and turned to face Tsuna who had held his head low, his eyes looking to the ground in disappointment. 

 

“And...Do  _ you _ try Tsuna-kun? Did you work hard?” He asked before realizing it was the trigger for Tsuna’s current frustrations as the boy started crying again and looked up with a glare. 

 

“Of course I do! I  _ always _ try! Everyone thinks I’m  _ lazy _ or  _ unmotivated _ or just plain stupid but, I do! I try! I try harder than anyone because I know I’m behind!” Tsuna declared but his rant continued as Harry took it all in. 

 

“I just-There’s something-In my  _ head _ and it makes me feel like-like!” Tsuna started to hiccup as he abruptly stood up himself and grabbed at his hair. 

 

“Like I’m not even in control of my own body!” He confessed as Harry’s eyes widened.

 

“I wasn’t always this way-I used to be  _ right _ I used to feel  _ warm _ , but now it’s just  **_cold_ ** . But no one understands that! No one-” Tsuna was interrupted as Harry hugged him, the boy stunned silent before tilting his head down into Harry’s shoulder and crying, his own thin- _ too thin Harry thinks _ \- arms hugging back. 

 

It wasn’t normal for a child to cry and feel safe in a stranger’s arms, to tell them their personal woes like this. And it makes something in Harry  _ burn _ because he had been here before. Young, helpless and vulnerable. He was fortunate to make the friends and family that helped him, helped him learn and grow.

 

He would make sure Tsuna had that chance too. 

 

“Ok, ok...I’m sorry Tsuna-kun, my words were careless. I’m sorry that I hurt your feelings.” Harry felt tsuna tense up but the hug only became tighter as if the boy was in disbelief that someone was apologizing for hurting him. 

 

_ And didn’t that just poke the fire raging in his chest. _

 

“You still want to try, you want to become better. I’ll help you. Where everyone before me has given up, I won’t.” Harry spoke softly as he moved to meet eye level with the brown-haired boy who was looking at him with wide, innocent,  _ hopeful _ eyes. 

 

“Would you like to be my friend? Tsunayoshi-kun?”

 

* * *

 

Reborn felt a migraine coming on as he observed his newest long-term mission through the shade of the tree branches. 

 

“That  _ Idiota! _ Sawada Iemitsu, you are an utter failure of a father and the head of the CEDEF if you can’t even keep the facts straight about your own  _ son _ .” Reborn cursed under his breath as Leon ate up the previous reports on Tsunayoshi. 

 

While the boy wasn’t outright the smartest or most popular student, he was nowhere near the abysmal nightmare the reports made him out to be. He did well in class, could hold his own in sports and had a smattering of people the tutor could consider as the boy’s friends. 

 

Of course, there was still room left for improvement, because Reborn only accepted  _ the best _ . Although the hitman still had a lot on his plate to worry about with educating the  _ civilian  _ child about the Mafia. 

 

‘Seriously Timoteo, besides his fighting capabilities, what made you believe Iemitsu was ideal to lead the CEDEF when he can’t even care enough to monitor his own family?’ Reborn wondered before noting that the school had just let out and Tsuna had said goodbyes to his friends before heading…

 

In a direction that  _ wasn’t  _ the Sawada residence. He was silent as he moved through the neighborhood, following behind the boy as he entered an apartment complex of all things. It was quite the walk away from the boy’s supposed home, but the familiarity and relaxed state his to-be student held suggested that this wasn’t the first occurrence. 

 

Reborn quickly swooped into the elevator, observing Tsuna still hadn’t noticed his presence as the hitman’s eyebrows quirked up as they reached the top floor. 

 

The elevator dinged before Tsuna smiled and got off, but not before speaking up. 

 

“You’re lucky Stalker-san, Onii-chan is home today so we can all talk about why you’re following me.” 

 

Reborn was quiet but impressed. Tsuna had not once given an indication that he knew or was worried he was being followed. 

 

“And you aren’t worried I could have done something bad to you?” Reborn asked as Tsuna finally turned to greet him with an amused smile, something that slightly irritated the hitman but made him curious as well. 

 

“If you were that dangerous Stalker-san, Onii-chan would have taken care of you already,” Tsuna said lightly as if he were discussing the weather to a friend, rather than giving an ominous and thinly veiled threat. 

 

The door opened as Tsuna greeted his, ‘Onii-chan’ and Reborn for the life of him, would deny his overwhelming curiosity of meeting the anomaly that was most likely the cause of the derail in Tsuna’s reports. 

 

“Welcome home Tsuna! I see you’ve brought a guest.” The young man looked pleasant enough, that was, until Reborn found himself suspended in the air with no control over his limbs and staring at the face of a similarly dangerous  _ predator _ .

 

“My name is Harry Potter. Pleasure to be acquainted, baby who isn’t a baby.” 

 

Oh,  _ oh...if only Reborn could have his old body back, because he was terribly charmed by the gorgeous green-eyed stranger who pulled one over him. _

 

* * *

 

It seemed that after a few moments of Harry staring down Reborn who stared back, both parties equally unblinking, Harry was satisfied and released his spells on the baby who he held gently in his arms. 

 

“My apologies, I’m not normally such an arse, but I do take the safety of my younger brother seriously,” Harry confessed as he let Reborn down onto the dining table and the hitman nodded. 

 

“I take no offense, rather, I’m quite impressed. Not many people are able to...take me off guard as you did Harry-san.” Reborn answered as he smirked.

 

Harry responded with his own smirk before smiling, “I feel as if that’s quite the compliment…” He trailed off as he waited for Reborn to give his name.

 

“Ciaossu, I am Reborn, the World’s Greatest Hitman. I am here to train Tsunayoshi-kun to be the next head of the Vongola Famiglia.” Reborn declared before a look of confusion flashed across Harry’s face, making the hitman uneasy. 

 

“Vongola...Famiglia?” Harry repeated as Reborn realized, with no small amount of embarrassment, that he had been surprised by what would constitute as a  _ civilian _ .

 

The power he used earlier had been an assumption on Reborn’s part that it was some variant of mist, but now he was...unsure. 

 

“Yes, my true line of work is assassination, I’m here to train Tsunayoshi-kun to become a mafia boss.” Reborn clarified and immediately, he was certain the man in front of him was a civilian despite how dangerous he was. 

 

Harry’s green eyes narrowed before he motioned for Tsuna to come over and sit down. 

 

“If you could explain, Reborn-san?” He asked, but Reborn could tell that he didn’t have much a choice to refuse. Not that he was scared, but even the hitman knew when and where to pick his battles of pride. 

 

“Could we establish how much you do know of the mafia first Harry-san?” Reborn asked, before Harry gave him a slightly worried look.

 

Sighing, “In all honesty Reborn-san, you probably already realize Tsuna and I know next to nothing about the mafia.” Harry responded as if he had swallowed a bitter pill and Reborn could sympathize somewhat. 

 

“Then, we will start with an explanation of the Omerta. It is the mafia’s ‘Vow of Silence’, preventing members of Mafia Famiglias from talking to authorities, rival Famiglia Members, or anyone outside of their Famiglia about their own Famiglia's business.” He began before taking in the two’s expressions.

 

“Uh, Reborn-san, does that mean you could get in trouble for telling Harry-niichan?” Tsuna asked as Reborn smirked.

 

He saw the genuine concern in the boy’s eyes and it was refreshing. To have people look at him without fear, reverence or pity.

 

“Had he not been connected to you, perhaps. But you’ve already established he is part of your informal famiglia, so there’s no concern Dame-Tsuna.” Reborn ended, only to feel Harry’s intense glare on his person after the nickname came out. 

 

“Before you continue Reborn-san, I’m not sure where you heard that...despicable nickname but I would prefer if you don’t use it. Please.” Harry requested as Reborn gave him and then Tsuna whose fists were clenched tightly a look over before nodding.

 

Harry shot the hitman a thankful look that said, ‘I’ll tell you later’, to which the hitman tipped his fedora in response. Reborn wasn’t a kind man, but he didn’t need to be cruel when the situation called for it. He could see that it would be easier to endear himself to the two, rather than stir up the hornet's’ nest. 

 

“As to why Tsuna was chosen,” Reborn whipped out his suitcase before unlocking it to pass Harry the reports and papers to the deaths of Timoteo’s sons. 

 

“He’s actually the last heir in line to inherit the position,through his bloodline from Sawada Iemitsu who is the leader of the CEDEF, a secret intelligence organization independent from but, still under the Vongola famiglia. Tsunayoshi-kun is related to Primo, Sawada Ieyasu.” Reborn continued only to stop as he noticed the dark look on Harry’s face. 

 

Tsuna looked a little sheepish as he whispered to the hitman, “Harry-niichan...kind of, has this-grudge...against my dad-” 

 

“And for good reason Tsuna. Especially if  _ this _ is the kind of trouble he brings to you. But we can discuss that later, please continue Reborn-san.” Harry huffed as Reborn looked at him amused. At least Iemitsu’s incompetence was something they agreed on.

 

Before Reborn could continue, his stomach let out a rumble of hunger, to which he pulled his usual poker face when Harry blinked before smiling and patting his head. The hitman cursed this form of his as the embarrassment he hid rolled in his chest. He was Reborn! The world’s greatest hitman! He didn’t get  _ embarrassed _ especially not in front of-

 

“Do you like miso soup Reborn-san?” Harry asked as Reborn nodded.  _ Dammit _ .

 

* * *

 

“Something crucial to the mafia, and especially the Vongola is  _ Dying Will Flames _ .” Reborn picked up after Harry and Tsuna worked to clean up the dishes. He gave a brief explanation of the types before letting the information soak in.

 

“So I’m guessing I have sky flames then, Reborn-san? It seems like that’s the trend for all the bosses to have.” Tsuna asked as the hitman nodded, glad the two of them were handling the situation quite professionally. 

 

Tsuna seemed hesitant, but with a comforting look from Harry, he spoke up again, “There’s...There’s not really a choice but for me to accept the position is there? Not without bringing danger to myself and my family.” He spoke softly as Reborn was quiet for a moment before tipping his hat to hide his eyes.

 

“No, Vongola will be relentless in their own right, but other famiglias who hold grudges, if they find out will do everything in their power to claim you or kill you,” Reborn confessed.

 

There was silence for a moment before Tsuna stood up and walked to face the hitman who looked up at the boy, who wore a melancholy but understanding smile. Tsuna stuck his hand out in greeting before speaking up.

 

“I’m in your care then, Reborn-san...Although I don’t agree with becoming a Mafia boss...I can control how I become one. For my future famiglia and the people I have now, I’ll work hard.” The boy’s eyes flashed orange as Reborn smirked at the declaration.

 

Shaking his hand, the hitman couldn’t help but smirk at how much more interesting this mission had gotten. 

 

Harry looked at Tsuna who knew what his older brother was feeling and mouthed a silent ‘sorry’ before the wizard sighed. Standing up, he made his way over to hug the younger teen.

 

“You’re only a child Tsuna…” Harry stated as his eyes went cloudy, something both Tsuna and Reborn noted but neither commented on. “Why is it always children who pay for the sins of their fathers?” Harry asked again as he hugged Tsuna even tighter, as if he would disappear from his grasp if he let go.

 

Reborn didn’t like the implications behind Harry’s words, the emotion and weight behind them so intimate and oppressive it was something he realized the man spoke from experience. 

 

He felt the need to speak up, to reassure this strange green-eyed man and Reborn did just that.

 

“You can have faith in me Harry-san...I will make sure Tsunayoshi-kun is the best prepared he can be to take up the position. I swear it, on my title as the World’s Greatest Hitman.” Reborn stated only for his eyes to widen when Harry’s glimmering eyes hardened and sharpened, locking onto his form before his hand shot out to grasp onto Reborn’s own baby hand.

 

“And I swear that I will be with you two every step of the way to ensure that happens. So mote it be.” Harry swore as their eyes widened as Reborn’s sun flames burst to life in the hand connect to Harry who was surprised but resisted the urge to snatch his hand away.

 

Reborn pulled out his gun on the man who narrowed his eyes but waited for the hitman to ask the question he knew was on his mind.

 

“What did you just do? In fact, I have an inkling that the powers you’ve been using have no ties to Dying Will Flames at all.” Reborn asked as Harry sighed. 

 

With a swish of his hand, a book came flying over from the bookshelf, and Harry gingerly handed it to Reborn who gave him a pointed look before accepting the book.

 

“Witchcraft and Wizardry: An introduction to magic and its applications.” Reborn read aloud before giving the book a rather  incredulous stare but decided Harry had no reason to feed him bullshit after their discussion and thus merely sighed.

 

Harry blushed at the inconvenience before explaining, “I don’t really have a way with words or explaining complicated stuff Reborn-san. Even talking to you earlier took a lot of effort. Good thing I have a book that helps me talk like a prat.” 

 

Reborn was amused before he gave the man a wink that had Harry quirking an eyebrow. 

 

“While I’m charmed, I don’t hold an attraction to the baby form Reborn-san, with all my apologies.” Harry teased as Reborn glared at the pacifier sitting on his chest. 

 

“Speaking of which…” Harry’s smile faded before he gave the object the most disgusted and angry glare that Reborn had to take a step back in surprise. 

 

“ **_Who put such a vile curse on you_ ** ?” The man hissed as the hitman blinked, not expecting the strange response. Usually, there was confusion, perhaps pity or arrogance, but never had anyone looked at the pacifier and scorned it with such a gaze. One that spoke of rage at the injustice done to the wearers. 

 

“I think...there has been enough information exchanged today. I will tell you another time Harry-san, when I feel that our relationship has developed enough for me to be comfortable sharing.” Reborn replied and immediately Harry’s expression grew regretful.

 

“Ah, I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean...I didn’t mean to be tactless. It is getting late, Tsuna go take your bath and head to bed ok?” Harry asked as Tsuna nodded, before looking to Reborn and asking if the hitman wanted to join him.

 

* * *

 

Tsuna silently glanced up at Reborn who was floating on his inflatable before speaking up, unprompted. 

 

“You can trust Harry-niichan, if-if that’s what you’re worried about Reborn-san.” Tsuna started as Reborn’s black eyes locked with his gaze. 

 

Nervous, Tsuna steeled himself with some confidence before continuing. 

 

“He’s my family, we didn’t know anything about Dying Will Flames before you came, but I think I understand better what happened now,” Tsuna said as Reborn gave him a curious blink.

 

“It’s true, before Harry-niisan came into the picture I was a-a Da-Dame-Tsuna, but I understand now. It’s because someone  _ sealed _ my flames.” Tsuna confessed as Reborn remained quiet.

 

“I have a feeling you might know who it was that did it Reborn-san, but you have to understand. Harry-niisan was the one to unseal me. It took a while and there was a lot of sweat and tears we both put into making me... _ normal _ again.” Tsuna locked onto the hitman with such an intense amber gaze he couldn’t look away.

 

“The seal did more damage to me than whoever thought to put it on had believed. If Harry-niichan ever gets his hands on who decided to seal me…” Tsuna trailed off as Reborn gave him a serious look. 

 

Reborn had no doubt the rather polite young man rooms away would raise hell. From what he had already observed, the man- _ boy really _ \- held vindictive wrath for justice. Reborn could tell from his gaze, Harry wasn’t someone who forgave easily if at all. 

 

He had already made his bones, Reborn could tell. And more so, Harry would continue to do so, to protect the boy in front of the hitman. The boy with the wide, accepting eyes and gentle smile as if he could forgive anything and the hands that were so warm and comforting. 

 

Tsuna could only smile, as if he knew what the hitman was thinking before picking him up to drain the tub. 

 

“Harry-niichan likes you, Reborn-san. Don’t betray his expectations in you.” Tsuna spoke as Reborn gave him a smirk. 

 

“Of course, I am the World’s Greatest Hitman after all.”

 

* * *

 

It was after Tsuna went to bed that Reborn held another conversation with Harry who had been expecting him. 

 

“What happened to Sawada Nana?” Reborn started off as Harry grimaced. 

 

“She still lives in the home you probably know about, but...She’s not in a good state of mind. On the surface, she seems fine, a little airheaded and too kind.” Harry started off before pursing his lips. 

 

“I think it’s probably something to do with those mist flames you told us about Reborn, I thought it was some kind of mind magic cast on her but that wouldn’t be possible since-well, there aren’t other magic casters in this world. Not that I know of.” Harry confessed as Reborn noted the information to memory. 

 

“She was neglectful, oblivious to even the most absurd ongoings and to the bullying, Tsuna used to face,” Harry spoke outright as Reborn’s eyes narrowed. 

 

“Bullying?” He asked as he knew from the past reports that Tsuna was socially outcasted but nothing was recorded about what that actually meant. 

 

Harry locked gazes with him as he frowned. 

 

“I will  _ never _ forgive whoever sealed Tsuna and messed with his mother’s mind. He suffered from dissociation and depression. That  _ seal _ made him feel like he couldn’t even control his own body or mind Reborn. Dying Will Flame comes from one’s own life force right?” Harry questioned rhetorically as Reborn realized how serious the situation was.

 

“It would have  _ killed _ him if he ever was unfortunate to say, trip while walking on the crosswalk and a car comes driving into him. If he were walking up a flight of stairs and his body just so happens to not respond correctly, making him fall back and crack his head. The possibilities, right Reborn?” Harry smiled bitterly as the hitman grimaced. 

 

“A child who wanted to just catch up to his peers, isolated and torments by them because he couldn’t get his own body and mind to respond, to react how he needed it to. He  _ was trapped in his own mind _ Reborn. And no one, had the mind to stick through with him. To not give up on Tsuna who fought, every day of his life just to try and not be  **_Dame-Tsuna_ ** .” Harry finished with a growl as the hitman’s respect for him grew. 

 

“Not until you, right?” Reborn asked, although he already knew the answer. 

 

“How did you unseal him Harry-san?” Reborn asked as Harry snorted.

 

“Well first, since the big stuff is out of the way just call me Harry. I’m only 19 after all.” He laughed as Reborn nodded.

 

“And to be honest, I didn’t. Tsuna unsealed himself with just a bit of help on my part.” Harry chuckled as his eyes shined with fondness. 

 

“I helped bring his consciousness into his mind, so that he could find the source of what was wrong. Mind arts are a tricky and dangerous thing, so I had to take baby steps to make sure we were both prepared before the day we were able to finally dive in. Slowly but sure, Tsuna coaxed the flames that were being suppressed to attack the flames that sealed him.” Harry explained as Reborn looked impressed. 

 

“Flame sealing isn’t a common practice, in fact, it’s highly looked down upon in the Mafia. It’s quite impressive how you two managed to find a solution on your own.” He relayed to the wizard who sighed.

 

“It took several sessions before all of those flames were eaten away and Tsuna...was whole again.” Harry smiled softly at the memory. 

 

“He could now get his body and mind to catch up with how hard he had been working. His school work and socialization grew exponentially to what they were before. I’m only regretful I don’t have the schooling to help him with his studies.” Harry gave the hitman a pinched expression. 

 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed about, not having a proper education that is. Sometimes situations put people in positions where education isn’t in their reach. But...if you wanted to learn again, I would be glad to tutor you alongside Tsunayoshi-kun.” Reborn phrased politely before feeling a wave of satisfaction when Harry gave him a grateful expression.

 

“Thank you Reborn-san, I-I’d appreciate that,” Harry said as the hitman nodded. He had his own reasons for extending the offer to Harry, and he couldn’t say the smile the boy gave him wasn’t worth it either. 

 

“Now Reborn-san, I know you don’t want to talk about whatever your curse is-” Harry began as the hitman tensed up. 

 

Harry raised his hands in surrender to placate him, “But, whatever reasons those may be...I have to know. Was it-did you accept the curse willing, or was it by blood or...did someone force it on you?” He asked as Reborn went silent for a moment.

 

After a few tense minutes, the hitman spoke up.

 

“What...what would you do if I said we- _ I _ \- never asked for this curse?” Reborn inquired as Harry closed his eyes with a wince of anger and sadness.

 

“Not many ever do. But...curses were meant to be broken.” Harry whispered before a rush of magic made his hair whip around and Reborn couldn’t look away at the intense green eyes gazing into his own.

 

“I’ll break your curse Reborn, I swear it. On my magic, I swear I’ll help you break that curse.” Harry’s voice was barely above a whisper but it rang loud in Reborn’s ears as the hitman stared back.

 

_ Lies, he had to be lying-This wasn’t something that anyone could just  _ **_break_ ** _ -LiesLIES-His words had to be-It’s been decades-Even Verde and Viper haven’t- _

 

Harry’s hands cradled both sides of his infant head as Reborn was drawn out from his hissing thoughts, and the boy gave him a patient smile. 

 

“I swear Reborn, on my magic.” He repeated and Reborn just couldn’t find it in him to believe otherwise.

 

“I’ll hold you to that then, Harry.” He responded as the boy closed his eyes.

 

“So mote it be, Reborn-san.”


	2. Boy meets Rainstorm Capriccio

Harry blinked slowly, the clock to his left indicating the usual early time he got up for his jog. Normally he would lie in bed for a moment, ponder about how he had gotten to this point, maybe think about what to cook for dinner when Tsuna came home. Then, he would drag himself out of bed and wash his face before going on that run.

 

Yet, the events from yesterday, still fresh and heavy on his mind, weighed him down and made him sigh. 

 

‘Maybe one morning to myself isn’t so bad.’ He chuckled before moving over to his personal bookshelf. This one housed all of the magical tomes he had been manhandled to take by Hermione. He was grateful for her insight, honestly. 

 

For all that he had improved in casting spells and charms, most of which had become natural to cast non-verbally or wandlessly, it didn’t mean he was the know all end all of wizards. In all honesty, Harry barely had the basic magical education he was supposed to receive from Hogwarts. 

 

So what if he knew his limited repertoire or spells? Outside of battle specific situations, he was hard pressed to hold his own in a fight he knew little about. The only reason he was able to surprise Reborn, had been his element of surprise and the caution the baby _ -not baby _ \- had regarding his abilities. 

 

He was  _ lucky _ the hitman had chosen to regard him with curiosity and amusement rather than as a threat. Harry had confidence in his abilities, but he also wasn’t ignorant or arrogant enough to believe they were on the same playing field. While Harry killed people during the course of the war, it was out of the necessity of survival. 

 

Reborn was a  _ trained assassin _ , it was his profession. 

 

It wasn’t that Harry was afraid of the hitman, he was cautious of his abilities, yes, but he could tell the man held a high code of honor. His methods and morals while ambiguous, were straightforward. 

 

If it came down to it, if Harry himself somehow couldn’t protect Tsuna, he had faith the hitman could. Whether it was out of obligation or genuine concern, although it reminded him somewhat of how Moody once was. 

 

Harry tensed as he pulled out a book on curses and the complexities and precautions Cursebreakers were to know before pursuing the profession. Bill had been a curse-breaker, a damn good one from what Harry could remember from the stories both Ron and Bill himself used to regale. 

 

‘I wonder if Bill and Fleur are doing well, they deserve a lifetime of peace and prosperity.’ Harry wondered before shaking his head. He flipped open the book before reading.

 

He had promised Reborn after all, that he would help the man break his curse. He couldn’t go back on a magical vow after all, not that he needed to make one to show how serious he was about the situation. It was just something that felt natural, his magic certain thought so as he remembered the way it twisted and curled around the cursed man.

 

“Prologue: An introduction to Curses and what they are and what they are not…” He began as the morning continued to awaken.

 

* * *

 

Reborn was aware of the moment Harry stepped out of his room to make breakfast, even though his body was still asleep. The man had trained it out of himself to be fully unconscious at any point. Unless on the rare off chance someone was able to knock him out, Reborn was always aware. It could be maddening at times, if the stimulation from his environment was too much because he  _ had _ to know and be in control of everything around him at any given time.

 

It kept him safe,  _ it keeps him alive _ . Which is why he had been so off kilter when Harry, as strong as he could be, who was a civilian lashed out with that mysterious  _ magic _ of his, Reborn had been stunned. He didn’t want to consider the teen a threat, but subconsciously he had to. Harry was an anomaly, an unknown. 

 

Reborn knew mafia, he knows dying will flames and he knows violence. But Harry wasn’t any of those. He came out of nowhere with his too green, too  _ understanding _ eyes and  _ magic _ . He blew past any of the prestige and pretense Reborn’s title of the greatest came with and simply accepted it. 

 

Reborn wonders if Harry had been a street rat like him, before his break in the mafia. 

 

The door to Tsuna’s room creaks open and Reborn is aware that Harry has stepped in, the smell of fried eggs, toast and coffee coming with him. 

 

“Good morning Reborn-san, coffee?” He asked in a voice too gentle and undemanding of the hitman who could only look at him with his large eyes before nodding, jumping on the teen’s shoulder and noticing how Harry fought to keep his body relaxed before actually relaxing.

 

“Are you not going to wake Tsunayoshi-kun up?” Reborn asked as Harry smiled and shook his head slightly. 

 

“He still has plenty of time and his mind and body need the sleep. He has been doing well in getting up on time for school, so there shouldn’t be any worry. Let his brain use the time to mend itself Reborn-san.” Harry said as the hitman nodded, accepting the small cup of black coffee that was handed to him.

 

“Normally I would be against giving babies caffeine, but your situation isn’t the everyday phenomenon now is it?” Harry teased as Reborn himself couldn’t help but smirk. 

 

“At least you have some sensibility to not treat me completely as a child, that’s more than some idiots in the mafia could say.” Reborn quipped as Harry’s eyes crinkled with his smile. 

 

“I’m going to be physically training Tsunayoshi-kun, and my methods are violent and brutal. While I normally train my disciples this way, in Tsunayoshi-kun’s case, we simply don’t have the time to take things slow. His body while not hopeless, needs to be strong and quick.” Reborn said as Harry gripped his fork tightly, before sighing and eating another piece of the eggs he fried before looking up at the hitman.

 

His expression was pinched and Reborn couldn’t help but wonder about his past, when the teen gave him a bittersweet smile. 

 

“I...I’m placing him in your care then Reborn-san. But, I would like to request one thing.” Harry started as the hitman raised a brow before waiting for the teen to continue. 

 

“Whatever training you put him through, please let me try and join him,” Harry asked as Reborn smirked as the determination in the teen’s eyes.

 

“And why would you want that?” He retorted even though he already knew he would agree. Someone who was willing to learn and struggle to become better, how could he turn that potential away?

 

“Because I promised Tsuna I would be there for him. I only have what limited magic I know. And I have a feeling...it’s not going to be enough. I need to learn how to play by your world’s rules. So that I’m not unaware, so that when the time comes and Tsuna needs people by his side, I don’t have to be pushed into the background.” Harry reasoned as Reborn bit back a devilish grin.

 

‘This kind of potential and mindset…’ Reborn thought, Harry wouldn’t have to worry at all. He had a feeling the teen would do well. Killer, he may not be, but a vicious and protective guardian? 

 

“It won’t be easy, I’m unforgiving with my training. Are you prepared to sweat and bleed for him?” Reborn was excited, he hadn’t had this much fun in a while.

 

Harry gave him a dark grin, “I won’t be a  _ liability _ , I  _ will _ be worthy to be his  _ famiglia _ .”

 

* * *

 

Tsuna hummed a soft tune as Reborn rode his shoulder on their way to school. Along the way, Kyoko had run into them as she gushed over Reborn.

 

“Ah! Tsuna-kun, who is this cute little guy?” Kyoko cooed as Reborn smirked at the attention but felt an inkling of the urge to roll his eyes at her naivety. 

 

“Ciaossu, my name is Reborn. I’m part of the mafia.” He answered honestly as Kyoko simply laughed before waving the two of them goodbye. 

 

Tsuna sighed as Reborn perked up, his student hadn’t shown a sign of any attraction to the girl but he had to make sure. 

 

“Do you like her Tsunayoshi-kun?” Reborn asked only for Tsuna to laugh lightly.

 

“Oh no Reborn! Sasagawa-chan is a nice girl but, she’s...She reminds me of my mom.” Tsuna confessed and Reborn realized why his student didn’t hold any interest. 

 

“Sometimes I look at her and see my mom, and it hurts...some days it only hurts a little bit other days I can’t even stand to be around her. Now that...I’m going to inherit the position as a mafia don, it’s probably best to keep people like her unaware. For her safety and my own.” Tsuna finished as Reborn remained silent, although he could admire the mature answer. 

 

Arriving on time at the school gates, the two witnessed Kyoko being confronted by Mochida who, upon seeing Tsuna approach clicked his tongue before turning around and leaving Kyoko alone to the girl’s relief. 

 

“Mochida-senpai used to be one of my worst bullies; until Harry-niichan came to school and gave everyone a lecture and threat they wouldn’t forget.” Tsuna chuckled a bit at the memory as Reborn also smirked. He could certainly see how Harry could cowl an entire school into getting their heads out of their asses.

 

As the two passed by a teen with a pompadour hairstyle, Tsuna stopped and smiled. 

 

“Good morning Kusakabe-kun, is Hibari-kun in a good mood today?” He asked politely as the older looking boy nodded. 

 

“Good morning Sawada-kun, Hibari-san is aloof as ever. But I do believe he enjoys the mild weather so far. Did you need anything?” Kusakabe asked before Tsuna merely handed over one of the bento boxes Harry had given him this morning and the other teen nodded with a soft smile. 

 

“I think he will enjoy the hamburger steak meal Harry-niichan prepared for him today,” Tsuna said.

 

“Harry-san must be in a good mood then, I will deliver it promptly. Best to get to class now Sawada-kun, before Hibari-san catches you.” And with that, the older looking teen winked before Tsuna made his way to the classroom, Reborn’s curious eyes burning into his head.

 

Tsuna’s lip twitched, as if he were trying to hold back a smirk. 

 

“You don’t think Harry-niichan could have terrorized my school into submission without meeting Hibari-san do you Reborn-san?” He teased before sitting down, just as the bell rang for homeroom. 

 

Reborn pouted, he certainly knew of the prefect’s reputation. The boy had the potential to become Tsuna’s cloud guardian after all, but he wanted to hear the story about how the child and Harry met. He could already see the fight that they had forming in his mind.

 

* * *

 

Tsunayoshi, from what Reborn could observe, did well in most subjects. English and Japanese were his strongest, although the hitman wasn’t surprised. He suspected that while Harry taught the boy English, in return, Tsuna could practice and reinforce the knowledge he had of Japanese when teaching Harry their native language. 

 

After that would be science, while all of his other minor subjects were decent. Only mathematics seemed to be his weakness, even if he did do better than Reborn had once believed. When the bell rang for lunch, Reborn took the time to observe while Tsuna did indeed have some friendly acquaintances, there was a disconnect between the other students and Tsunayoshi still, that most likely had to do with how their situation was before.

 

Tsuna, instead headed to the disciplinary office, making Reborn wonder how closely tied Tsuna was with Hibari Kyoya and his group. The members Tsuna passed all nodded at him with varying levels of familiarity and some even smiled but no one stopped him. 

 

Within minutes, the two of them were seated comfortably in the office as Tsuna greeted Kusakabe and pulled out his own bento Harry made for him. The box was stuffed with food, all of which were adorably decorated much to Reborn’s amusement.

 

“Nii-chan made a lot for us to share Reborn. Since he doesn’t have a bento box for you yet.” Tsuna smiled as Reborn looked at him quietly, before accepting the chopsticks the boy handed over. 

 

“Normally I would have just stolen your food, but I suppose this will do.” Reborn confessed, unashamed of the previous behavior he used to enforce with Dino who never had the insight to try and do something to stop the hitman. 

 

“Nii-chan would never let either of us go without food,” Tsuna said lightly but Reborn could hear the lingering touch of sadness which prompted him to ask, 

 

“Why?”

 

Tsuna simply stuck out a piece of tamago for the hitman to bite on before answering, “Because he knew what it was like to be  _ hungry _ .” And that was all the hitman needed to hear before he accepted the morsel.

 

* * *

 

Tsuna had finished lunch and started filing paperwork which lasted for another thirty or so minutes before the bell rang to indicate for them to go back to class. 

 

With another polite nod to Kusakabe, they made their ways out of the room.

 

“...It helps me. The paperwork that is. Harry-niichan says the responsibility gives me motivation and the repetition grounds me.” Tsuna whispered for only Reborn to hear as the hitman nodded. 

 

“This would be a first, a mafia boss that doesn’t hate paperwork,” Reborn smirked as Tsuna laughed with him. 

 

* * *

 

Reborn wonders if he should have let the two of them know about Gokudera Hayato before the explosive boy decided to reveal his face. But in all honesty, he had forgotten. Not that the hitman would have confessed to that. 

 

It was nothing they couldn’t handle anyway. 

 

Tsuna in fact, looked amused at Gokudera’s delinquent front as the silver-haired boy came over to kick his desk. The brown-haired boy said nothing, instead choosing to right his desk and ignore what had happened. Gokudera’s confused expression said it all.

 

The students whispering around them didn’t help since they were either pitying Tsuna who didn’t deserve to be picked on - _ anymore _ \- or about how Hibari would come after the bomber if he found out about this. 

 

Gokudera thought Sawada Tsunayoshi was supposed to be some failure of a person, from what Reborn had sent him a week or so ago. 

 

Reborn simply smirked and wondered how things would play out.

 

* * *

 

“Someone like you isn’t fit to rule the Vongola Famiglia’s tenth generation. I refuse to accept it, I’m the one who’s fit to become the 10th!” Gokudera declared hoping to intimidate Tsuna and make the boy break his calm mask, only to grit his teeth in confusion when he didn’t.

 

“I know I’m not fit to become mafia, Gokudera-san. Not right now at least. But, won’t you wait and see if that changes?” Tsuna asked politely, with eyes soft and patient, making the bomber flush before igniting his dynamite. 

 

“You’re a nuisance, die right here.” The teen said only for Tsuna’s expression to turn a bit pained before he shook his head. 

 

“I’m sorry Gokudera-kun, just like you...I have something to prove, someone I have to return to.” Tsuna whispered before he went into action, his body moving fast as he kicked the dynamite away with a rather surprising amount of strength. 

 

The explosions made the air hot and the vibrations shook the windows a bit, but neither boy was deterred. Gokudera took it as a challenge to ignite more dynamite, mouth full of cigarettes while Tsunayoshi had a frightening amount of focus on single-mindedly kicking the bombs away. 

 

Reborn while not impressed per se, was interested that Tsuna could hold his own for a basic challenge like this. His footwork was certainly something they could work on, the boy had light and quick steps. 

 

“TRIPLE BOMB!” Gokudera yelled after finally reaching the top of his temper, only to widen his eyes when he accidentally dropped one of his explosives at his feet, the blunder making him drop the others in shock as he accepted his fate to be blown up due to his carelessness. 

 

A gust of wind made him snap back into attention as Tsuna continued kicking the bombs away, nonplussed to the supposed danger. The amber color and unwavering focus of his gaze was something Gokudera could admire as he stood there, looking at the slim boy he had belittled earlier turn around to face him.

 

He felt like choking up a bit when he saw a lack of anger or a promise of violence in Tsuna’s gaze. Only kindness as the other boy extended out a hand to pluck away all the cigarettes he had lit in his mouth, his gentle smile unwavering even as he put out the buds with his bare hands, ignoring the burns.

 

“Harry-niichan wouldn’t like to learn you smoke, Gokudera-kun. It’s no good to treat your body badly. You only have the one, after all.” Tsuna said as the bomber remained quiet. He wasn’t sure what to do or what to say. 

 

After a moment, he finally found the nerve to speak up. 

 

“I was mistaken! You’re the one who’s fit to be the Boss! Decimo I’ll follow you, command me to do anything!” He declared bowing down on his knees, it would be an honor for someone like him to be accepted into such a prestigious famiglia, even after his transgressions just now. 

 

His head was bowed down because he didn’t have the heart to look up and face what could be a rejection. He was used to that, but it would hurt less if he readied himself for it. 

 

He heard some shuffling before he felt Tsuna squat down in front of him, he flinched slightly when two warm, small hands held either side of his face and made him look up into the amber eyes he admired. 

 

“I don’t want a minion Gokudera-kun,” Tsuna started as Gokudera felt his breath seize in his chest.

 

“But I would love a brother.” Tsuna smiled and Gokudera knew this was where he was meant to be as his eyes teared up and he looked at that face that was so genuinely happy and patient. 

 

“Welcome to my famiglia, Gokudera-kun.”  _ Welcome home _ .

 

* * *

 

Tsuna blinked as the bell rang for the end of the school day before turning to Gokudera who jumped to attention when he noticed Tsuna’s attention on him.

 

“Gokuera-kun, where are you staying right now if you don’t mind me asking?” 

 

The silver-haired boy grimaced before rubbing the back of his neck nervously and looking away before responding, “Well Decimo, I found this cheap apartment so I’ll be staying there for now. You don’t have to worry about me!” 

 

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, making Gokudera sweat as Reborn watched the situation with a smirk. 

 

“And just  _ where _ is this apartment located, Gokudera-kun?” He asked before waiting for Gokudera to answer.

 

“Well-uh, it’s, it’s-” Gokudera seemed to flounder before Tsuna smiled and interrupted him.

 

“Will you accompany me home today Gokudera-kun?” The brown haired boy knew he was probably taking advantage of the other’s good perspective of him, but he was a boy with a mission. That mission being, making sure his new brother was taken care of.

 

If Reborn could break his well-crafted mask to laugh, he would have. Not even a day and Tsuna already had his first guardian wrapped around his finger. The sparkles coming from a determined Gokudera certainly seemed to say so.

 

“Of course Decimo!” 

 

* * *

 

Harry had a good feeling today, he wasn’t sure about what, but he knew it probably had something to do with Tsunayoshi. 

 

Hearing the sound of his front door open, he smiled before turning around. 

 

“Welcome home Tsuna! Reborn-san.” He paused, blinking when he saw the gangster looking, nervous boy who stood slightly off to the side, but rather close to his younger brother.

 

“Niichan! This is Gokudera-kun, he’s my new brother!” Tsuna introduced as Harry’s eye twitched. 

 

“Decimo’s esteemed older brother! It is an honor to meet you!” Gokudera bowed politely, almost too eagerly as Harry was reminded of a younger Colin Creevey before shaking his head. 

 

Patting the teen’s head he welcomed him, “Well, I certainly wasn’t expecting another younger brother to come home today. But I’m happy to meet you Gokudera-kun, if Tsuna adopted you as his own, then you’re also under my protection now. Understood?” 

 

The silver-haired teen straightened up with a serious expression before nodding. 

 

Harry noted, to no small amount of dismay, the teen was his height, which made him curse his upbringing. 

 

Three identical rumbles made him blink before look at Gokudera who turned red, Tsuna who gave a sheepish smile and Reborn who remained as cool as ever. 

 

“I suppose dinner can be moved up today.” Harry laughed.

 

* * *

 

“So Gokudera-kun, where are you staying if you don’t mind me asking,” Harry questioned after the boys got him caught up on what happened at school today. While he wasn’t fond of the silver-haired teen’s attempts at blowing his brother up, he understood it was something he would have to adjust to as the world of the Mafia came into their lives. 

 

Gokudera tensed as Tsuna giggled from where he was washing the dishes, previously denying Gokudera’s help as the bomber was at Harry’s mercy.

 

“Well, I’m currently staying at an apartment near the school. It’s got good rates and not too many people that I have to worry about bothering with my explosions.” Gokudera lied, not wanting to admit he was currently house squatting where he could. People tended to avoid places with danger which left him alone. He had to keep an eye out for police though. 

 

Harry hummed before sipping some more tea. He didn’t exactly like tea, but he wanted to tease Gokudera with an image of him actually being a responsible and mature adult. If only Snape could see him now, the man was probably rolling in his grave. 

 

“I see, and what is the complex owner’s name if you don’t mind me asking? I happen to know quite a few of them since I’m this complex’s owner myself.” Harry fought the urge to smirk when he saw Gokudera’s face pale at his statement. 

 

“Niichan.” Tsuna said pointedly before Harry groaned, and put down the tea. 

 

“Sorry Tsuna, you know I can’t help but tease your friend. He’s the first one, besides Kyoya that I’ve met. Although I much prefer his company since he’s not seeking to ‘bite me to death’ every time we meet eyes.” Harry laughed before looking back at Gokudera who had a confused expression.

 

He walked over to one of his drawers before pulling out some forms, “Regardless of, your previous living quarters, I’d like to extend the offer for you to live here Gokudera-kun. In exchange of the rent, I’d like for you to just watch over Tsuna for me. Can you do that?” Harry asked as the teen looked at him in surprise. 

 

Tentatively, the boy reached out before holding onto the papers, a hint of disbelief in his eyes that made Harry soften. 

 

“We take care of family here Gokudera-kun. As long as you’ll have us, there’s room here for you too.” He said before ruffling the teen’s hair and returning to his own room to study more about curses.

 

Gokudera looked to Reborn who smirked at him. “Not what you were expecting? Smoking Bomb Hayato?”

 

The crooked quirk of the boy’s lip told him so, “No, nothing like what I expected. But that makes it even better.” He confessed before taking out a pen to fill in the forms. 

 

He wasn’t sure what he must have done in his past life to meet such admirable people, but he was thankful.

 

* * *

 

“Ah, Gokudera-kun. Just the person I wanted to see.” Harry yawned before blinking sleepily, Gokudera jolting in surprise at the older teen’s arrival. It was early in the morning, much earlier than he needed to be up for school.

 

But he couldn’t help it, it was a habit at this point to get up early and check inventory and plan what to do next and how to manage his remaining dynamite until he could order more-

 

“Gokudera-kun.” Harry’s voice breaks him out of his trance as he becomes flustered, embarrassed he zoned out in front of Tsuna’s older brother and by extension his...new parental guardian of sorts. 

 

“My apologies Harry-san!” He whispered loudly, not wanting to wake Tsuna but still trying to get his point across. The older teen merely chuckled before inviting Gokudera to sit down next to him. 

 

They sit there in silence for a moment while Harry stares at Gokudera, who starts to sweat nervously, with an amused and fond grin. 

 

“You’re a good kid, aren’t you Gokudera-kun?” Harry finally says after a moment, making the bomber blush from the sudden compliment. Most people take one look at his appearance or personality and write him off, but Harry seemed to be genuine.

 

“Reborn-san told me you fight predominantly with dynamite and cigarettes, and while I don’t mind the dynamite...I will introduce you to an alternative to smoking. I will not accept you destroying your lungs with cigarettes in order to make ends meet while fighting.” Harry spoke softly but with a strictness that made Gokudera straighten up, as if not wanting to disappoint the older teen.

 

He wasn’t used to this, any of the attention and care aimed toward his well being. 

 

“Tell me Gokudera-kun...do you believe in magic?” Harry grinned.

 

* * *

 

Runes, as Hermione had taught him, once they had been imbued with magic, could be used by anyone. Magical or non-magical. The only requirement is knowledge of the incantation and belief. They were, however, difficult to engrave. Ancient runes were one of the more complex subjects Harry had to learn after all. 

 

But it was worth it because the magical items didn’t leave a magical signature and would essentially, last forever or until they were broken. 

 

Gokudera to his immense pleasure, was a supernatural junky and occult believer. Which, in hand with his intelligence, made if easy for Harry to introduce him to magic and runes in particular. When Harry and his friends had been on the run, they had depended on the fire rune in order to keep warm without indicating to the death eaters where they were camping out. 

 

Magic was wonderful as it was terrible, dependent on the intent of the user. But seeing the spark of child like innocence and awe in Gokudera’s eyes when the innocuous looking silver band on his finger shot out a small flame, that made Harry’s chest lighter. 

 

“Good work Gokudera-kun, I believed you could do it.” He praised, and the eagerness in the boy’s eyes as he latched on to the small praise made Harry wanted to rage against whoever had been  _ taking care _ of the teen.

 

Gokudera Hayato was a good kid, just like Tsuna. And that only made Harry hate what the mafia had burdened these children with even more.

 

* * *

 

Yamamoto Takeshi wasn’t stupid. Sure, he may not have been the best academically and sometimes he was a bit too carefree and nonchalant about things, but he didn’t consider himself stupid. 

 

While he wasn’t Tsuna’s friend, Takeshi could respect and maybe even admire how much the shorter boy had improved over the past two years. Takeshi was a bit ashamed to admit, it wasn’t until after Tsuna’s brother, stormed the school looking to right the wrongs committed against the boy that he started to look at Tsuna.

 

Takeshi hadn’t bullied Tsuna himself, but he certainly never wanted to sacrifice his own standing to stick up for the boy. He regrets it, as he sees how genuine and kind Tsuna is, despite knowing that most of his grade- _ no most of the school _ \- had once tormented him. 

 

His father had certainly learned about it and he had never seen such a disappointed look on his father’s face after his mom- Well, needless to say, Takeshi still had lots of growing up to do. 

 

He wanted to approach Tsuna, to ask to be friends and to apologize. But, he never had the courage to do so. Tsuna didn’t demand attention and he certainly wasn’t someone who forced people to do something. So for a while, Takeshi just tried to sweep it under the rug.

 

Until the transfer student, Gokudera Hayato if he remembered correctly, came and immediately befriended the one kid no one expected him to. Takeshi himself thought the angry boy was looking for a new target to bully, but to his surprise, the explosive teen looked at Tsuna with such fondness and loyalty that  _ Takeshi was jealous _ .

 

So he swung his bat and pitched as hard as he could. He had baseball, baseball wouldn’t betray him. He could be good at that. So what if his arms started to twinged in pain, or his legs from exhaustion? He could just do some stretches and sleep it over. 

 

So what if his friends only wanted to come to him when they wanted something from him, or that they took for granted his hard work in improving in order to slack off? That just meant he was reliable...right?

 

“Hey Tsuna!” He finally spoke up, as the two of them cleaned up the field. It wasn’t that their team lost, but Tsuna volunteered to do the job no one else wanted. Takeshi took the opportunity for what it was and stayed behind as well.

 

Tsuna turned to face him with a curious but patient look. “Yes, Yamamoto-kun?”

 

Takeshi then vented to the shorter boy, about his dropping baseball average, and asked for advice about what he should do. He wasn’t sure why, there were plenty of other people he could have asked, but Tsuna had always been the outlier. Even more so after he caught up with Takeshi and the others.

 

Perhaps Takeshi approached him because he held a small fear that Tsuna, unlike himself, would someday improve and leave him behind. Becoming someone unreachable for a person like Takeshi who only knew baseball.

 

“What...What do you think I should do?” Takeshi asked, a hint of desperation in his voice.

 

Tsuna was quiet for a moment before Takeshi noticed his eyes glinted amber which made him pause to admire the color.

 

“Yamamoto-kun, you’ve always been working to please others, asking what they want from you. Your team, the teachers, your coach…” Tsuna trailed off only to make Takeshi blushed when the boy suddenly grabbed his right hand, the one that started to throb every so often with pain.

 

His hold was gentle and so warm, Takeshi couldn’t help but feel soothed by it.

 

“When was the last time you asked yourself what  _ you _ wanted Yamamoto-kun? The last time you took a break and took time off to take care of yourself?” Tsuna asked with an intensity that made Takeshi feel vulnerable. 

 

He hadn’t felt this one since his mom-and with that thought, Takeshi, like the coward he was, ran away again.

 

* * *

 

Takeshi always appeared laid back and calm headed, but that was as far from the truth as possible. He was lost, he didn’t know what to do or where to go. Having people expect things and demand things of him made it easier because he didn’t have to take control of his life.

 

But he wished he did, as he stood on the rooftop with a broken arm and equally broken dreams. He should have listened to Tsuna who asked the hard to answer questions he was trying to avoid. Maybe Takeshi should have tried out for the track team with all the running he did. The thought made him chuckle darkly. 

 

He zoned out the yells and pleads behind him, for him to stop, to come back and away from the ledge, for him not to jump. He wants to laugh, because those very same people drove him here. He was just Yamamoto Takeshi. A boy who liked baseball and lost his mom and didn’t know where to go from there.

 

Looking around he didn’t even see Tsuna and perhaps that was for the best. Takeshi wasn’t sure what he could say to the one person who could have been his good friend. Takeshi didn’t deserve to waste Tsuna’s attention.

 

Or so, that was what he thought until he saw the tarp held out under him. Away from the prying eyes of everyone that rushed to the rooftop, down below. There were Tsuna and Gokudera who looked a bit less kind but was holding onto the tarp just as tightly. 

 

There was a smile on Tsuna’s face that said,  _ it’s ok to jump Takeshi, because I will catch you. I won’t let you down. _

 

And Takeshi things he might have cried when he did just that, that force from landing harshly on the tarp jostled his arm a bit  _ but he was alive _ .

 

He was alive and laughing and crying as he stared up at welcoming amber eyes. 

 

“Wha-What’s my dad gonna think? When he hears-hears about this?” Takeshi laughed- _ cried _ \- only for Tsuna to hug him.

 

“Well, I think the first thing he would do when he gets here, is hug you. Tightly, just to show how happy he is that you  _ can _ still tell him what happened and what’s wrong. And then, who knows from there? But you’re still here to see it. Right? Yamamoto-kun?” Tsuna’s voice was soft but Takeshi heard the words loud and clear as he sobbed, face hidden away from his peers as Tsuna lets him cry.

 

Takeshi doesn’t know how to repay him, so instead. The next time he sees Tsuna and Gokudera, three or so days after his attempt, he doesn’t run away anymore.

 

“Tsuna! Good morning!” 

 

* * *

 

Takeshi was nervous, but also excited to meet Tsuna’s older brother. He had only caught a glimpse of the older teen every now and then, but he never met him face to face. He thinks he should be ok though, because even Gokudera has a smile on his face when they reach the top of the apartment complex. 

 

The home that he walks into is warm and full of life as Takeshi could see the signs of it being well lived in. The teen who greets them is shorter than Takeshi, about Gokudera’s height, but his presence was large. Especially when those intense green eyes locked onto his own form.

 

Takeshi was afraid, he wasn’t ready to talk about what happened. Not really, at least, not to anyone that wasn’t his father or Tsuna. The adults kept pushing him but he would clam up each time. 

 

He didn’t want to admit how ashamed he was about what he did. 

 

“So you’re Yamamoto Takeshi huh...plain, chocolate or strawberry milk?” Harry asked with a serious face as Takeshi took a moment to process his words before blinking.

 

“Uh-What?” He was confused, only to feel at ease when Harry’s expression softened. 

 

“Tsuna said you’re a big fan of milk! So I bought some flavors since I like it myself. Could always used some vitamin d you know!” Harry laughed and Takeshi quirked a smile. 

 

He should’ve expected Tsuna’s brother to be just as unpredictable, but kind like he was. 

 

“Just plain milk! Can’t go wrong with a classic!” He replied as Harry’s eyes twinkled. 

 

“Welcome home, my new foolish younger brother.” He said nonchalantly before turning around to walk to the fridge to get Takeshi’s drink, leaving the boy with a stunned expression before he looked at Tsuna who expected this and Gokudera who was hard pressed not to smirk either. 

 

Reborn tips his hat to Harry, who knows he will have his arms full with these hurting children, but smiles nonetheless. 

 

“Do you make it a habit of adopting any child Tsuna brings home, Harry-kun?” Reborn teases and Harry only laughs.

 

“If Tsuna brings them home, then it’s because they need it. I would never deny any of them that. Even you are welcome here Reborn-kun. World’s Greatest Hitman or not.” 

 

Reborn simply hums before sipping his own cup own milk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still slowly building up but I wanted to give some insight on how Tsuna befriends Gokudera and Takeshi first! I do want to clarify with this chapter, I don't want to make Harry OP as @Kraziekat was worried about. He simply got one over on Reborn because of his advantage of being an unknown. I want Harry to improve and struggle to get better along with Tsuna and the others as well! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's shown interest in this fic so far, I really do love the KHR/HP crossovers I've read so I'm glad to finally get around to writing my own. Now as for the other Arcobaleno, I'm going to keep things hush hush on how I want to integrate their background with this story but they will be a huge part.
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


	3. Boy meets Purple Lightning and Dawn

‘I think I might have a stalker, albeit he is quite adorable.’ Harry smiles to himself as he turns around to see a child with a rather large afro gasp in surprise only to jump behind the nearest object to hide the fact that he had been following Harry.

 

‘Ah, he must not realize I can still see his afro.’ Harry chuckles before turning away to see if the child would follow him again. And sure enough, he heard the patter of footsteps behind him. Harry wonders for a moment, if this ‘Lambo’ as the child had been so loudly announcing earlier, was part of the mafia. 

 

His face held a smile that could freeze over a desert with that thought, ‘Yes, if Lambo-kun is part of a famiglia, I may just have to ask Reborn-kun to help me set up a meeting with them so I could have a  _ word _ about their  _ child care _ .’ 

 

Harry wonders if the hitman’s personality was rubbing off on him, but he already knows he was like this even before the hitman came into their lives.

 

Hearing a rumble of hunger behind him, but knowing Lambo wouldn’t give up his mission to stalk Harry who had given him a piece of candy earlier, the wizard sighed. 

 

He walked straight into a corner store and quickly purchases a few sandwiches and juice before exiting and speaking aloud, 

 

“Oh dear, I bought too many sandwiches and juice! Whatever shall I do with them?” His lip twitched when predictably, Lambo popped out from where he was hiding with a loud declaration of,

 

“Fear not Onii-chan! The Great Lambo-kun is here to help you eat those tasty sandwiches and juice!” The cow print toddler practically leaped into Harry’s waiting arms as the teen chuckled before opening one of the sandwiches and putting the straw in the juice box for Lambo who took it hungrily.

 

Surprisingly, the boy paused midway through his sandwich before his demeanor turned shy and he looked up to Harry who smiled patiently. 

 

“Thank-thank you Onii-chan.” He murmured before closing his eyes- _ in fear _ \- before Harry gently pats his afro. 

 

Yes, he thinks he will have a nice  _ long  _ and  _ polite _ and  _ civil _ chat with Lambo’s family.

 

“You’re quite welcome Lambo-kun, I have plenty more sandwiches and drinks, so don’t feel afraid to ask for more ok? I just can’t give you too much because then your tummy might hurt from eating too much.” Harry explained as Lambo nodded, continuing to eat his sandwich but at a slower pace. 

 

Harry brings him to the playground in the park, seeing as there were no children today during the school week. The boy eats through another two sandwiches and one more juice box before declaring that he was full, only to awkwardly fidget in front of Harry seeing as how he had blown his cover, but didn’t know what else to do.

 

“Lambo-kun, can we talk for a bit? And then after your tummy has had some time to digest, how about we play on the swings? Would you like that?” Harry asked, keeping his tone light as the bright-eyed child nodded eagerly and clambered over the bench to sit next to him.

 

Harry doesn’t like that Lambo would so quickly trust a stranger, reminding him fondly of when he and Tsuna first met.

 

“Where do you come from Lambo-kun? Do you have a family?” He started off, as Lambo nodded quite proudly.

 

“I am Lambo from the Bovino Famiglia! I’m five years old but I’m a dangerous hitman! Oh but don’t worry Onii-chan, Lambo won’t hurt you, because you’re nice and gave him food and juice. My favorite foods are grapes and candy! I’m after someone named Reborn! Do you know-” Lambo’s eyes widened before he put his hands over his mouth and looked at Harry with some concern.

 

“S-Sorry, Lambo sometimes talks too much and Papa doesn’t like that...also Lambo- _ I _ \- think I’m not supposed to tell normal people like Onii-chan about the  _ mafia _ ,” Lambo whispered the last part as if it were some big conspiracy and while it was cute, Harry was ready to ask Reborn if killing the Don of a Famiglia was worth the trouble.

 

Harry picked the boy up, noting that his afro was quite soft and bouncy, before heading over to the swings.

 

“It’s ok Lambo-kun, sometimes you can’t help but say everything that’s on your mind. Just remember to take breaks ok? I won’t get mad and we can take turns talking ok?” Harry said as he put Lambo into the swing meant for toddlers and started pushing the boy who squealed with excitement.

 

“As for Reborn-kun, I do know him. Do you want to meet him later Lambo-kun?” He asked as the toddler, who was too busy having fun merely nodded.

 

* * *

 

“Um, Onii-chan, who’s this?” Tsuna asked as Gokudera was fighting with Lambo in the background, the cow print boy pulling on the teen’s silver hair as the two tussled. Takeshi was laughing as he tried to get the small boy off of his explosive friend.

 

Reborn himself felt a headache come on before he turned to Harry who had a shadow cover his eyes and a smile so frigid even the hitman had to shiver. 

 

“Lambo Bovino, age 5 and supposed  _ hitman _ sent here to  _ kill Reborn _ . Isn’t that just the  _ funniest _ story? Why, it’s so funny Reborn, I might have to ask if you have a way for me to  _ get in touch _ with the Bovino  _ Don _ .” His tone was polite but promised retribution, he was a Marauder after all. He didn’t need to kill the man to make his life miserable.  

 

“Ah the Bovino Famiglia, I don’t associate with low-rank losers. Their only contribution is a rather interesting device known as-” Reborn was cut off when Lambo had cried from a rather particularly nasty glare from Gokudera who immediately regretted it when the kid’s eyes teared up.

 

“Baka-Dera! Lambo-kun will show you! The Ten-Year-Bazooka!” The boy yelled before Harry’s eyes widened, seeing him turn it on himself and shoot.

 

“Lambo!” Harry rushed over as he saw the poof of pink smoke only to run into a larger, solid body instead of the child he had been expecting to find.

 

“What?” Harry asks only to blink in surprise when an equally surprised face blinked at him, before turning into one of immense happiness. 

 

Harry feels slightly indignation at being picked up and hugged, but the stranger seemed so friendly with him he couldn’t find it in himself to do much of anything.

 

“Papa! Hey hey, what do you think Papa? You didn’t expect Lambo-kun to grow up into such a cool adult did you!” The teen cheered as Harry flushed red at being called, ‘Papa’ or all things.

 

“Lam-Lambo-kun? What happened just now?” Harry asked a bit out of sorts, he was shocked. His old world had time turners, but nothing so powerful as this. He still isn’t even sure what the bazooka actually did. 

 

Lambo didn’t seem to care as the taller boy smushed his cheek into the side of Harry’s face, hugging him tightly. 

 

“Still as cute and small as ever Papa, ah-” Lambo turned to give an incredulous Gokudera a dirty look, “Aho-dera.” 

 

The bomber felt a vein bulge near his temple before he cursed back, “What was that? You shitty cow!” Pulling out several sticks of dynamite only to notice Harry’s disapproving look and quickly put them away.

 

“Lambo-kun, you’re being rude. Gokudera-kun, I know you’re annoyed by the way Lambo talks with you, but as the older teen I do hope you learn more patience and restraint.” Both boys seemed to wilt a bit under Harry’s words before Lambo finally set Harry down with a fond gaze. 

 

He was quiet for a moment before smiling widely, “ Thanks for never giving up on me Papa.” 

 

Harry, despite not knowing the story behind Lambo's words, could see the sincerity and he smiled, holding the boy’s head gently with both hands. 

 

“I’ll  _ never _ give up on  _ family _ , Lambo-kun,” Harry replied before Lambo’s eyes glimmered.

 

“I know.” He said and with a poof, five-year-old Lambo was back where he belonged, cookie in hand before he looked up at Harry and grabbed onto his hand quietly.

 

No one wanted to break the peace the incident brought, as Harry sighed. Tsuna chuckled from his left side.

 

“So this is my new brother then?  _ Papa _ ?” Tsuna snickered as Harry threw him a playful glare. 

 

“Keep pushing it and I might just turn my head away to whatever Reborn plans to do for your math lessons.” Harry took some glee in seeing Tsuna pale as Reborn chuckled ominously in the background.

 

* * *

 

It was about time, Harry thinks, as he watches Reborn introduce the boys to his training regimen. He had lied down some ground rules with the hitman first, but relented to the inevitable reality that his wards would have to learn and train to fight better.

 

In hindsight, maybe he should have made the rules stricter as his eye twitches from watching Lambo join the 'every man for himself 'fight with glee. While he was glad the child was bonding with his older brothers...through fighting, he gritted his teeth to resist the urge to rush out and cast his spells to protect them from harm. 

 

If he had to be honest, their bodies had to be this world’s form of magical, because the amount of damage they could take was frankly ridiculous. Reborn had made him sit out on their first spar, stating, 

 

“There wouldn’t be a fight if you can’t resist the urge to protect them instead of giving them a proper challenge.” 

 

Harry harshly chops down on the carrot who was the unfortunate victim of his annoyance before sighing. Watching the teens train had started to make his own trauma act up and Reborn sent him away, most likely noticing the twitches and cloudy look in his eyes. 

 

Every explosion sounded like a bombardo going off. The bullets and missiles that shot and flew around were the multicolored spells that would whiz by his head. Harry paused, putting down the knife before rubbing his right hand.

 

It had been a while since he picked up his wand, preferring to do things either manually or stick to the wandless spells he grew accustomed to. His wand...only brought him despair as everytime he picks it up, he can only remember the pain, the lives he either protected or  _ killed _ , the last battle he had with Tom.

 

For all of the joy and wonder his wand and magic had brought him, it was still painful to remember all of the suffering he went through. For every friend, a betrayal, for every victory, a loss. He doesn’t regret ever going to Hogwarts, but he was tired of the trouble using magic brought with it. 

 

A deeper part of Harry’s mind whispers at him,  _ you’re afraid. _

 

And he was. He was afraid that he would slip up and land either himself or one of his brothers in serious danger. While he knew, that Reborn could most likely prevent anything serious from happening, Harry had hurt and been hurt so many times because of his carelessness.

 

Reborn was highly trained, a man that wore his profession proud and had the skills to back it up. Baby form regardless. 

 

Harry was just 19, he just had enough of himself together to look after his family of misfits. Sometimes when he looked at Lambo, he would see another toddler - _ his godson _ \- and he would tear up because Harry was selfish. 

 

So many times he had to remember, he wasn’t any of their parents. When he wasn’t the landlord, he was just Harry Potter. A boy who couldn’t go back to being a boy, but not yet ready to be called a man.

 

When he has his one on one talks with Tsuna, Gokudera, Takeshi and now Lambo, he cries when they cry, and he hurt when they hurt. Each boy reflecting a piece of himself that never got proper attention. 

 

Seeing a tear drop onto the cutting board he wipes his eyes, “Ah, Tsuna and the others wouldn’t like it if they see me like this.”

 

* * *

 

Bianchi was sure she had the right address, Sawada Nana even came out to greet her and everything! But when she asked, the woman dazedly just said, 

 

“Ara ara, now that you mention it, I haven’t seen Tsuna-kun in a while. He’s just like his silly Papa, going on trips around the world.” 

 

Bianchi felt a very  _ minuscule _ twinge of pity for the boy whose head she was after in order to free Reborn to return to her side. That’s why, to her surprise, the small twig of a boy she was stalking was accompanied by her brother and another tall boy she didn’t care about. Hayato wasn’t the easiest boy to win over, and that made her resolve waver as she saw how happy he was with her target.

 

Strangely enough, the three of them  _ along with her precious Reborn _ entered an apartment complex which made things a bit harder for her since she couldn’t easily follow them. Slinking up the side of the building by using the fire escape, she tried to reach the top floor where she saw they had gotten off.

 

Sneakily, she opened a window that would let her sneak into the room that was currently vacant, in hopes that she could hide out in the closet and catch them off guard with her poison cooking.

 

However, a set of cold,  _ why were they so cold? _ , green eyes made her freeze before she heard the words, “ **_Stupefy_ ** .” And a red light shot out at her before she fell into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

Bianchi groaned as she slowly cracked open an eye, surprisingly she wasn’t restrained which made her jump up with the intent of drawing out her poison cooking to defend herself when a strict voice rang out.

 

“That’s quite enough from you, young lady. If you wish to handle a dispute in this household, you  _ will _ use your  _ words _ first.” The teen from earlier said with a no-nonsense voice that had Bianchi shrinking back. 

 

She noticed the tall boy, her target and Reborn were all present without Hayato which made her open her mouth to ask what they had done, fearing her transgressions got him in trouble. 

 

“Hayato is fine, he’s just trying to go through shock therapy to get used to your presence again,  _ Bianchi _ -chan. Your years of unknowingly feeding him your poison cooking, while helping him build immunity to poisons, gave him severe trauma.” Harry bit out as the girl flinched, sitting back down as she felt scolded. 

 

The wizard sighed, before rubbing the back of his neck. He didn’t like being so blunt, but Hayato was his  _ ward now _ , and regardless of Bianchi being his sister, she had still harmed him. 

 

“Ciaossu Bianchi. Are you here to try and take Tsuna’s head?” Reborn spoke up to try and alleviate the tension. Bianchi tensed before slouching in the seat.

 

“I was going to, but I don’t think that’s wise anymore. Outside of being beaten by...this stranger, I don’t want to hurt my brother any more than I already have. He’s-He’s happy with...him.” She looked up at Tsuna as she said that and in her own heart, she couldn’t actively kill him anymore, not when the boy looked at her without disgust or fear. 

 

“You could be happy with him too Bianchi-san, with us. I won’t turn you away.” Tsuna said as the assassin paused to look at Harry who slurped on one of Lambo’s juice boxes.

 

“The choice is yours, I won’t turn you away either but I also won’t tolerate it if you do anything to actively harm any of my wards. You deserve a chance to try and mend your relationship with Hayato.” Harry patted her head, and Bianchi even though she knew the teen in front of her was barely any older than she was, felt the comfort of a parent.

 

“Ok, I think-I think I would, I would very much appreciate that.” She replied before Harry had the thought to ask her.

 

“Why were you after Tsuna’s head anyway?” Harry questioned only for Bianchi to blink before looking at Reborn with dreamy eyes.

 

“Why, so Reborn and I could be reunited and our love as strong as before!” She declared, unaware of how Reborn got up and prepared to run as Harry gave him a dark smile.

 

“Is that so? How old are you again, Bianchi-chan?” 

 

“17, why do you ask?” 

 

Reborn was too late as a hand shot out and grabbed onto the back of his suit, and Harry replied, 

 

“No reason,  _ no reason at all _ .” 

 

* * *

 

“While I’m glad nothing actually happened between the two of you Reborn-kun, it’s quite cruel to lead her on. The poor girl is a hopeless romantic.” Harry sighed as Reborn glared at him.

 

No one was allowed to see how Harry made Reborn crack under his...torture, and the hitman was at least grateful for that. Never in his life would he ever admit that a-a  _ tickling _ spell was what did him in. Curse this vulnerable baby body of his. 

 

“Are you sure you want Bianchi to live with us? She’s not as easily deterred as Hayato or harmless as Lambo.” Reborn inquired as Harry raised a brow.

 

“She’s dangerous yes, but it doesn’t change that she needs somewhere to stay. I will watch over her and guide her.” Harry retorted before pausing and turning around to look at Reborn

 

“It also says a lot about how she’s grown up if she thinks the one person she can find love from is currently in a baby’s body and a mature, adult hitman.” Harry narrowed his eyes before huffing and turning to leave the room. Reborn smirked behind him.

 

“She’s in good hands then.” The hitman remarked before going to join the others.

 

* * *

 

“Your first test Bianchi, is to be responsible and safe enough to look after Lambo-kun. He is the youngest of my brothers, and I expect him to be  _ safe _ under your watch. Understand?” Harry placed Lambo down in Bianchi’s unprepared lap, watching as she tensed up. 

 

“Wha-What? You can’t seriously expect me to-” Bianchi started only to get cut off when Harry gave her a pointed look.

 

“Bianchi, I know you’re 17 and an established assassin, but those things don’t matter to me. What does, is that I need to establish  _ trust _ with you before I can be fully safe letting you live with us. I’ve talked to Lambo so that he understands not to be too rambunctious with you, but if you can discipline yourself enough to handle him, I’ll let you have more freedom around all of my brothers.” Harry finished as Bianchi looked as if she swallowed a bitter pill.

 

“But-I, I’ve never learned how to properly take care of a child! I’m only good at assassination…” She finished as Harry sighed, giving her a pat on the head. 

 

“Bianchi, I know this is a difficult task for you, but I wouldn’t have assigned this to you if I didn’t think you couldn’t handle it. This is also training for you. To learn how to be in  _ control _ of yourself. And it’s not like I won’t be there to help you. You don’t have to shoulder everything alone, silly girl.” Harry reassured her as Bianchi looked up at him with a contemplating gaze.

 

“How are you able to be so patient?” She asked as Harry moved to ruffle Lambo’s afro.

 

“Because my childhood was taken away from me, and I don’t want that to happen to you. You still have time Bianchi.” 

 

The purple haired girl could only nod.

 

* * *

 

Harry didn’t even bat an eyelash when Miura Haru was inducted into their group, the eccentric young girl had apparently taken a shining to both Reborn and Tsuna who had saved her from drowning in the river. 

 

Although, seeing the group of teens, minus Bianchi who had agreed to stay in her room or away from Hayato when the boy visited, reclining on his furniture as they cooled off from the summer heat was quite funny. 

 

“As much as I’d like for you all to relax, we are here for a study session. Takeshi-kun needs to get out of remedial classes and I, myself, have a lot of work to do in order to catch up with you all.” Harry chuckled as he sat down next to Tsuna and Hayato.

 

While Harry had never outright told the group why he was so behind on his lessons, they all had a feeling it didn’t have to do with him being slow. They all witnessed how,  _ knowledge-hungry _ , the older teen could be. He worked hard and caught onto things fast.

 

A sentiment they all shared was that Harry, while he watched over them, they would, in turn, protect him. Even Tsuna, who had known the older teen the longest still didn’t know much about his past. But they could see the signs that whatever Harry had been through, hurt him.

 

Takeshi’s sharp eyes had seen the scar on the back of his older brother’s hand,  _ I must not tell lies _ , and the anger he felt transferred over to how he demolished the next baseball team in what was supposed to be a simple game. 

 

Hayato who had built up the courage to ask Harry what he had mistakenly believed was a lightning rune on his forehead still remembers the pained expression on the green-eyed teen’s face.  _ “This...isn’t a rune Hayato-kun. It’s...a reminder _ .”

 

Lambo who would sneak into Harry’s room at night, after every nightmare _ -I’m here Lambo-kun, Onii-chan is here. You don’t have to be ashamed of getting nightmares, even I still have them sometimes. But as long as you’re brave, they can’t hurt you _ . 

 

The boy wonders what nightmares could be so terrible that his older brother - _ practically father _ \- would wear such a heartbreaking expression on his face sometimes after waking up and cry.

 

Bianchi who had gone through intense training and pain to be able to generate her poison cooking, who remembers the days when the poison made her skin crack and bleed and her stomach turn, who was pressured into maturing before her time sees the way Harry looks at her and the boys. 

 

She sees how Harry looks at them as if they could disappear and slip through his fingers at any given moment. Like he was Atlas, holding up the weight of the world with no one to help ease his burden. And she wonders how he does it.

 

Reborn and Harry are like a well-oiled machine, speaking on equal terms, and each sharing a bond of familiarity Tsuna and the others just haven’t gotten to yet. They wonder if it’s because their older brother was so out of their league that they just haven’t seen yet or if there was something else. 

 

Harry had provided  _ everything _ for them. A home away from home. A brother in everything but blood. A mentor that learned with them. A second chance.

 

He never questioned when Tsuna brought home another family member.

He made sure Hayato’s own apartment had a piano when the boy let it slipped that he wanted to play it again, but didn’t have the funds to get one.

He paid for the physical therapy Takeshi needed to come back from the pain he inflicted from overworking himself.

He made sure Lambo was properly taken care of and could attend a nearby primary school.

He was still working with Bianchi to help her mend her relationship with Hayato.

And for Haru, despite how new she still was to their circle, he accepted her quirks and encouraged her fashion hobby. 

 

They didn’t know what they could ever do to repay him for what he’s done for them. A part of them already knows there’s nothing Harry would ask for. 

 

Because when they come home every day, whether to study, hang out or train, he’s always there with them. Wearing the same patient and warm smile they’ve grown accustomed to seeing.

 

“Staring at us won’t make the day go by any quicker,” Reborn smirked before he shot at all of them, noting the slight smirk Harry had as the fondness of the chaos that has become their daily life grounded him.

 

When it came down to it, the kids weren’t the only ones who would look after Harry. The wizard had endeared himself to the tiny hitman after all, and Reborn was a possessive man. He would sooner murder a hundred men than let the strange boy  _ -who would have been an amazing sky _ \- get harmed.

 

* * *

 

Sasagawa Ryohei was a passionate boy, so much so that when he saw a group of underclassmen running at full speed toward school, he couldn’t help but be curious. So he joined them, dodging the projectiles and strange explosions that followed in their wake.

 

“EXTREME!” He yelled as they finally reached the school gates, taking a breather as he saw how out of breath the other three were. As if finally noticing he was there, the three of them looked up. 

 

“Now that’s the kind of run that gets your blood pumping! I’m your senpai, Sasagawa Ryohei! But you lot can’t just call my Onii-chan!” He grinned as Takeshi laughed.

 

“Sorry Senpai, but we already have one person we call Big bro!” The easy-going athlete said as Ryohei pouted at the rejection. 

 

Hayato clicked his tongue before muttering, “Who would wanna call you their big bro, Turf-head.” 

 

Tsuna gave him a pointed look, to which the delinquent blushed before turning away at the subtle reprimand. 

 

“Sorry, Sasagawa-senpai, the offer is appreciated though!” Tsuna said as Ryohei, not one to give up so easily, grabbed the younger boy’s hands causing Hayato to rear up in offense.

 

“Then how about you join the boxing club instead?! We could always use some hot-blooded freshmen to keep the spirit of boxing going!” He exclaimed before Kyoko’s voice rang out, interrupting his attempted conversion.

 

“Onii-chan! What did I say about trying to force people into your boxing club?” She playfully hit him on the shoulder as Ryohei chuckled. 

 

“Ah-Not to?” He answered sheepishly as the girl sighed. 

 

“It’s alright Kyoko-chan, I’m sure Sasagawa-senpai means no harm!” Tsuna smiled before patting Ryohei on the shoulder and waving goodbye. The trio making their way to class, but Ryohei’s eyes burned with a determination to at least bring them to visit the boxing club, regardless of whether they’d join.

 

Let it be known that Sasagawa Ryohei had quite the persistent one track mind.

 

* * *

 

Tsuna paused when Kusakabe’s face showed a pinched expression when he stopped in front of the newly renovated reception room. 

 

The taller teen turned around before confessing, “Hibari-san has become restless. Please tell Harry-san to expect a surprise visit from him.” 

 

“Ah-Don’t worry Kusakabe-kun, I’m sure things will turn out fine,”  Tsuna reassured, only to realize that last time Hibari had visited, it was only him and Harry. Now there was a whole  _ crowd _ of people.

 

‘Maybe I should warn Niichan, just in case.’ He smiled nervously.

 

* * *

 

“Eh?! Sasagwa-senpai? What are you doing following us home?” Tsuna asked as the cheery teen slung his arm over Tsuna’s shoulders to Hayato’s immense displeasure. 

 

“Oi! Who the fuck do you think you are to be so casual with Decimo?! I’ll blow you up!” Hayato cursed before pulling out his dynamite, Ryohei simply waved him off. 

 

“Don’t worry about it Tako-head, I’m just curious about this Oniichan or your group. He must be quite the man to earn your respect!” Ryohei teased as Hayato’s expression became offended at the nickname.

 

“T-Tako-head?! Why! How dare-” Hayato was cut off when he noticed Bianchi come their way, Lambo in her arms as the assassin picked him up from school. While he didn’t collapse like before, the churning in his stomach still brought him pain. 

 

The older girl was quick to pull down the goggles Harry had bought for her when they realized indirect exposure was something Hayato could handle. The silver-haired boy immediately feeling a bit better as he straightened up. 

 

“Tsuna-nii! Who’s that?! Is he gonna be our new brother too? Is he?” Lambo jumped out of Bianchi’s hold to survey Ryohei who blinked before smiling at the kid.

 

“I didn’t know you had a younger sibling too Sawada! He’s energetic!” Ryohei complimented as Lambo grabbed ahold of the boy’s impressive bicep and started swinging to and fro.

 

“Isn’t he? I think this is a good idea Gokudera! Harry-niichan doesn’t mind us bringing new friends over!” Takeshi joked, trying to pat Hayato’s back only for the bomber to throw his hand off. 

 

“Hmm? What’s this? Little animal, you seem to have developed a crowd.” A blur of black flashed down as Tsuna and the others went quiet at Hibari’s sudden arrival. 

 

“When...Kusakabe-kun told me to expect you soon, I didn’t expect it to be today Hibari-kun.” Tsuna eyed the prefect nervously. 

 

Hayato, Takeshi, and Bianchi immediately tensed up, they could tell that the other boy was dangerous from his aura. Takeshi knowing a bit more since he had known of the rumors about the ‘Demon Prefect’ for a while now. 

 

Ryohei however, had no self-preservation and clapped the black haired boy on the shoulder. “Ah! Are you another friend of Sawada’s? Nice to meet you I’m-” 

 

A tonfa to the face sent both Ryohei and Lambo, who was still holding onto the older boy’s arm, flying.

 

“I don’t remember giving you permission to crowd me, Herbivore.” Kyoya smiled amusedly. 

 

Tsuna groaned, “I should have prepared for this.” 

 

“Who is this Decimo?! Do you need me to take care of him?!” Hayato yelled igniting his dynamite with the rune engraved ring he had on his finger, only for Kyoya to rush him and knock the air out of his lungs. 

 

“Hibari-san! Please stop hurting my friends!” Tsuna pleaded as he ran over to check on Hayato who winced, putting pressure on his chest where the tonfa had bludgeoned him.

 

“Why you! Poison Cooking II-” Bianchi gritted her teeth and prepared to throw her weapons at the Prefect who raised his tonfas in response, before she saw who was approaching behind them. Within a second she had discarded the poison cooking into a nearby alleyway as she smiled.

 

“Reborn! Harry-kun! You’re back!” She cheered as Kyoya turned around immediately to charge at Harry, only to be blocked by Reborn, catching the prefect’s undivided attention.

 

Kyoya’s grey eyes widened before he smirked, “Another  _ carnivore _ ? Fight me, baby.” He challenged only for Reborn to smirk back.

 

“Perhaps another day,” Reborn said as Kyoya looked disappointed but put away his tonfas.

 

He instead, looked back at Harry who seemed amused to see the younger boy. 

 

“Kyoya-kun. It appears that you’ve been doing well.” Harry stated as Kyoya nodded. 

 

“I wish to duel with you again, Car- _ Harry _ .” Kyoya corrected himself, as he remembered the condition that he was to call Harry by his name if he had lost their fight last time. Needless to say, while he was upset he didn’t win, the older teen gave Kyoya another reason to get stronger.

 

“Challenge accepted Kyoya-kun. We can determine the risks and rewards later. For now, I want everyone to join me and Reborn-kun!” Harry smiled as Kyoya nodded, moving a bit away from the group but still included since he knew Harry meant for him to come along as well. 

 

“Where are we going Niichan?” Tsuna asked as Ryohei perked up at finally being able to meet the elusive brother everyone was talking about. 

 

While Harry didn’t physically appear dangerous, Ryohei could see that his movements were that of a seasoned fighter. Perhaps not a formally trained one, but definitely that of someone who has grown to  _ know _ fighting.

 

“Sushi! After all, it’s been a while since we’ve all gotten to know each other and I wanted to treat you all. Even your new friend here.” Harry explained as Takeshi’s and Tsuna’s eyes widened with joy. 

 

“Awesome! We’re eating at my dad’s place right? He’ll be excited to meet everyone!” The baseball player cheered as Harry nodded. 

 

“EXTREME! So you’re Sawada’s older brother? It’s very nice to meet you!” Ryohei barged over as Harry blinked at the excitable teen. He certainly had never met anyone with such proactive enthusiasm before. 

 

“You can call me Harry, and you are?” He asked as Ryohei grinned.

 

“Sasagawa Ryohei! Third year and boxing captain! Please take care of me Harry-san!” He bowed politely as Harry laughed. His personality was rather refreshing, although it reminded the wizard of Hayato for a moment. He kept that observation to himself, however, not wanting to cause more conflict. 

 

“It’s wonderful to meet you Ryohei-kun.”

 

* * *

 

The large group settled into the restaurant just fine as Kyoya took his own seat away from the other teens, with only Harry joining him as the others had their fun together. Tsuyoshi was happily preparing all the sushi they could eat, the bill already covered by Harry who had paid for it ahead of time, before the man could refuse him. 

 

“I want to learn about your past. If I lose, I will talk about my own.” Kyoya stated out of the blue as Harry was preparing to eat another piece of sushi. 

 

The wizard paused before continuing his motion, savoring the freshness of the fish before nodding. 

 

“I want you to join Tsuna’s famiglia and learn how to utilize the power it can give you.” Harry made no comment on the way Kyoya raised a brow before smirking. 

 

“Interesting...Will that let me fight better opponents?” The prefect inquired as Harry snorted. The wizard inclined his head to look at Reborn. 

 

“I guarantee there should be at least one person along the way, who will give you a decent fight. At least, one better than I can offer.” Harry said as Kyoya smiled. 

 

“So quick to downplay yourself, Harry. Not anyone can earn my respect.” The teen said only for Harry to smile back at him.

 

“But we both know you’re relentless and I can’t offer you a fight that makes you rage, your blood boiling to the point where you start over from the beginning. You know I don’t have the heart to do that.” He confessed only for Kyoya to close his eyes in contemplation. They shared a moment of silence before Kyoya nodded. 

 

“You are a strange carnivore, taking in so many herbivore children.” He pointed out before standing up to leave. Harry’s lip twitched, trying not to smile. 

 

“You’re growing well Kyoya. I’m proud of the reformed Disciplinary Committee, you’re leading them well.” Harry finished as Kyoya said nothing but left with a faint and soft smile.

 

The wizard was quiet for moment before he lifted the cup of tea up to sip at it, hiding his smile. “You may not be an herbivore, but you’re certainly my little brother as well. Kyoya.” 

 

And with that, Harry joined Tsuyoshi at the bar. Both men watching the group of teens and Reborn eat and play well. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon, I can get to the main part of the story! More background and relationship building for now! I know there's a lot of small details I haven't explained yet, but I would like time to develop the story naturally and let those details fall into place! But I'm glad y'all are liking the familial bonding right now! 
> 
> Thank you again for reading! I really enjoy the comments wondering about how I'll include certain characters and how things will unfold! Also, before I forget to say this, Happy New Year everyone!


	4. Boy meets Chivalrous Horse

Harry shot up, eyes wide as he clutched at his chest. The intense emotions from his nightmarish memories still fresh as he realized it was just a dream. He gripped his head, trying to calm his heartbeat with the breathing technique Reborn taught him. 

 

The hitman had caught him one time, dry heaving in his bathroom in the dead of night. But instead of prying for answers, merely coaxed him through the pain. Lambo and the newly integrated I-pin were awake but quiet at his sides, both children tearing slightly and sniffling.

 

Harry felt bad for being the one to put them in this position and he hugged them close. 

 

“It’s ok Lambo-kun, I-pin. Onii-chan is right here, I’m sorry I woke you up.” He whispered as he rocked them back and forth. The tiny Chinese girl had fit right in with their family, giving Lambo a same-aged peer that he could freely enjoy playing and sparring with. 

 

She was incredibly shy and while dangerous, Harry knew it was just because she lacked the proper guidance and care. He had made sure to charm a pair of glasses just for her every morning before the two children went to school so that she could see. 

 

Accomplished gyoza assassin or not, she was still a child and Harry at least wanted her to have some familiar faces while staying in Namimori. He was slowly learning Chinese alongside Italian, now that Reborn and the others had tutored him enough to be completely fluent in Japanese.

 

“ **Are you ok I-pin? Big brother did not mean to worry you** .” Harry asked as the girl shook her head, trying to be brave before she snuggled into his side, Lambo doing the same on the other side. 

 

Harry pat their heads gently as he sighed, with a swish of his hand, a book came flying off his bookshelf and into his hand, the two children looking at him with awe. He smiled before putting a finger up to his lips as if to tell them to keep it a secret as they both nodded eagerly. 

 

“Onii-chan has a very special fairytale book, one he thinks you both will enjoy,” Harry spoke softly before flipping the cover over and watching as their eyes lit up with wonder at the moving images that popped up and out of the pages. 

 

“Back from where I came from, we had all sorts of magical creatures and magical people living in secret…” 

 

* * *

 

Harry had gotten no closer to figuring out the specifics of Reborn’s curse, seeing as how the hitman made sure to make Harry work every day to catch up with both general studies and the current affairs in the Mafia. 

 

Harry wanted to go as far as to say Reborn may have been trying to avoid the topic completely, despite Harry’s attempts to get the hitman to open up about it. 

 

“Harry, my previous student Dino will be coming to visit Tsuna and the others,” Reborn stated one morning after Tsuna and the others had left. Harry paused from where he was drying the dishes to look at Reborn.

 

“Is there a reason you feel the need to tell me this now Reborn-kun?” He asked as the hitman chuckled. 

 

“You’ll see, but if there’s anything fragile that you don’t want to get broken or damaged, I would suggest hiding or protecting it now rather than later,” Reborn responded mysteriously as Harry narrowed his eyes. 

 

“I see...A natural klutz then?” Harry smirked. 

 

“At least without his men.” 

 

“I’m sure my complex will be fine considering how many reinforcements I already had to put it through for it to last through Tsuna and the other’s usual antics.”

 

* * *

 

Dino was nervous, practically sweating bullets despite being surrounded by his men who gave him confidence. 

 

‘This is  _ Reborn _ we’re talking about! If he doesn’t shoot me on sight I’ll eat my whip!’ Dino panicked silently as he approached the complex where Reborn had told him and his men to rendezvous. 

 

“Here we are, Romario...Well, I guess I should head up then.” Dino said as the man nodded. The two men had reached the top and knocked politely on the door. Hearing a response to enter, Romario headed in first, only to let out a yelp when he found himself bound by a series of ropes that seemingly came out of nowhere.

 

“Romario! I’ll save y-” Dino exclaimed as he rushed in only to be sent flying up at the ceiling and flipped upside down, his whip shooting out of his grasp as he let out an exclamation of surprise. 

 

“What in the worl-” He was cut off by the familiar sight of Reborn’s devilish babyface as the hitman stood on the shoulder of the man most likely responsible for rendering Dino helpless. 

 

“Welcome to my humble abode, Chiavarone Dino. Reborn has talked a lot about you.” The gorgeous green-eyed teen smirked and Dino immediately blushed red up to his ears.

 

“Something about this seems familiar, doesn’t it Reborn-kun?” Harry teased as the hitman shot at Dino who yelped. 

 

“Why me?!” He whined only for Reborn to shrug it off. 

 

“Somehow you annoyed me.” The hitman replied coolly.

 

Harry laughed as he unbound Romario and let Dino come down. 

 

“My apologies Dino-san, I couldn’t help but tease you. Your presence here is going to influence my brothers after all, so I just wanted to see what kind of man I could expect.” Harry explained as Dino found himself at a loss for words in front of the person who in one action, both charmed and humbled him. 

 

“Well-Well, I hope I could ask for the chance to make a better impression! I’m a bit f-flustered.” Dino stammered only to jolt up in pain when Reborn smacked his legs with the whip he had dropped. 

 

“Pathetic Pipsqueak Dino, I thought I taught you better than to lose your composure in front of other Mafia members.” Reborn chided as Dino pouted. 

 

“But Reborn!” He whined only for Harry to step up to dissuade Reborn from teasing Dino too much. 

 

“Now now, Reborn-kun. I want to get to know my new older brother before Tsuna and the others come home.” Harry said as the hitman scoffed but moved to sit down on the comfortable sofa. 

 

‘What?! Reborn actually listened to someone?!’ Dino screamed internally as he nodded to Harry politely before sitting down.

 

There was a moment of silence before Harry spoke up.

 

“What are your thoughts on my little brother becoming the Don to the Vongola Famiglia?” Harry’s aura definitely did not match his smile as Dino and Romario both started to sweat nervously.

 

‘He’s dangerous too!’ Dino wept before answering.

 

“Well, I can’t say my honest thoughts for sure, since I haven’t had the chance to meet Tsunayoshi-kun in person. But...from what Reborn has told me, he has great potential to become a great boss. Speaking from experience, I was a rather hopeless case myself when Reborn first came to train me.” Dino smiled fondly.

 

He could still remember his denial and the pain of the training that shaped him into the man he was today. 

 

“I can only say that, regardless of Tsunayoshi-kun’s inexperience, if he is the kind of person who represents what a  _ sky _ should be, then I think, he will have no problem at all becoming the ideal Vongola Decimo.” Dino ended as Harry nodded his head.

 

“Where do you personally stand Dino-san? Where do you see yourself in regards to both Tsuna’s training and future inheritance of the title?” Harry watched as Dino straightened up, placing a flat hand over his chest where his heart would be.

 

“To be honest, it’s not unprecedented to have someone take up the title of Don at such a young age, but while I can’t personally agree to it, the mafia doesn’t work that way. It’ll be a challenge, to get Tsunayoshi-kun up to speed with everything, but I do vow to help him to best capability.” Dino’s eyes shone with sincere and intense honesty that had Harry smiling internally. 

 

“Tsunayoshi-kun will have an ally in the Chiavarone famiglia.” Dino ended as Romario seemed to have tears in his eyes and Reborn smirked. 

 

‘Not bad, my idiot student.’ The hitman thought before looking at Harry, who’s expression remained neutral. 

 

“Reborn-kun told me you have a weakness,” Harry began as Dino’s eyes widened and he started to sweat, Romario looking equally as nervous behind him.

 

“Something along the lines of you being incompetent without the presence of your famiglia?” Harry noted as the two men paled, trying not to give away the fact that he was teasing them. 

 

“Well-Well you see, I-uh, it’s not that I’m  _ incompetent _ -but rather,” Dino stumbled over his words and grew so red Harry finally had to crack a smile of amusement.

 

“At ease Dino-san, I’m only teasing. In return for your honesty and willingness to help my brother, I’ll repay you with a story from my past.” Harry offered as Dino noted how Reborn seemed to suddenly snap to attention and face the teen.

 

‘Harry-san must be quite skilled if his background is so elusive even Reborn doesn’t know.’ Dino thought before nodding.

 

Harry seemed to take a few moments to simply breathe and ready himself before he spoke.

 

“There was once a man I was forced to fight. I won’t into all the details about what led up to what would be our final battle, but I will make it clear that the conditions were that ‘ **either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives’** .” The words held an ominous tone that sent shivers down Dino’s spine.

 

While death was a common occurrence in the Mafia, the way Harry’s eyes delivered the words and the knowledge that the teen in front of him was only a civilian,  _ a teen civilian _ , made Dino uncomfortable. 

 

“We both faced one another, in a secluded forest, just a bits away from where the bulk of the other fighting was happening. He had his closest group of followers be our audience, while I had no one but the ghosts of who I had already lost to him.” Harry knew they wouldn’t fully understand what he meant by that, and in some aspect, he preferred it that way. 

 

“At this point, I was  _ tired _ . I wanted things to just  _ end _ . I didn’t want to witness another death or have someone else die or be forced to  _ kill _ them. So when he called me out to that forest, offering to spare my friends and family if I gave myself up...I did just that. I had no doubt he would go back on his words, but at that point, what else could I have done?” Harry missed the way Reborn tipped his hat, so that it shadowed over his eyes and how Dino's fists were white from how hard he gripped them.

 

Harry’s whole form was exhausted, his youthful features aging before their eyes as they saw how the trauma affected him. 

 

“When we raised our...weapons to duel, I let him take the first shot. I didn’t bother to dodge. And then...it was quiet. I didn’t see his reaction, I had believed I just died after all. But I’m sure T-he was livid. I denied him a proper duel to the death, tarnishing his honor by dying that way. But he got over it soon enough, he had to go boast about his victory over me after all.” Harry could remember it clearly as if it were just yesterday.

 

How those hands gripped at his unmoving body, hoisting it up for all to see. 

 

“But I wasn’t dead, not yet. For that short, short walk back to where my friends and family were still fighting I was in a limbo of sorts. I wanted to just give up, I was just a child. I was tired of having to be at the front of someone else’s mess. I wanted to believe that things would find a way to work themselves out even if I were gone. I-I didn’t owe anyone anything…” Harry trailed off, his voice trembling as the unspoken emotions of what he went through made him choke.

 

“But you didn’t. You stood back up to fight. To finish what had been started.” Reborn said as his expression revealed nothing about how his chest hurt, seeing the teen finally show the wounds he had been hiding. 

 

Harry forced out a chuckle. 

 

“Indeed, anyhow...the point of this story Dino-san, is this. What...What do you think i thought of? Before I got back up and killed the man who was so proudly displaying my ‘corpse’ around to my friends and family?” Harry asked as Dino closed his eyes, tears lining his eyes as he shook his head.

 

Harry gave him an understanding look before going over to lay a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Ah-I really want to eat with my family again, I wonder if they’ll make treacle tarts in celebration? Then perhaps I’ll take a nice long bath with the nice smelling bath salts my sister in arms gave me?” Harry watched as Dino’s expressions flickered from confusion, to comprehension and then finally on realization.

 

_ I can’t give up and lose, because I have people waiting for me to return. I will live for them. _

 

“If you always keep your famiglia in your heart and on your mind, they can never be absent from you Dino-san. Even if they aren’t there physically. You have a good heart and a compassionate mind. You’ll be a wonderful Don, someone I can trust to look after my brother.” Harry finished as Dino sat back on the recliner with an awed gaze. 

 

Romario who stood behind him was trembling as well as the older man gave Harry an approving nod.

 

“Where-Where did you find him, Reborn?” Dino laughed as he covered his face with a hand to hide just how moved he was.

 

The hitman smirked, ‘Foolish boy. You don’t find the sky Dino...you just look up and it’s there.’ 

 

* * *

 

Tsuna and his friend had to take a moment to clarify that they did in fact, had a whole crowd of mafioso in the apartment complex today. The men seemed rather friendly and jovial than Tsuna was expecting although Hayato was adamant on standing in front of him to protect him.

 

“Hayato-kun, I’m pretty sure if they’re allowed in, that means Harry-niichan let them in.” Tsuna reasoned before the bomber pouted and agreed with his logic. 

 

The men realized they were present before sending them nods, probably already realizing who they were as they moved out of the way for Tsuna and his group to access the elevator. 

 

“Why do you think all these guys are here Tsuna? Are they Harry’s friends or something?” Takeshi asked as Hayato rolled his eyes.

 

“Of course not baseball-idiot! Have you ever heard Harry-niichan talk about his friends? No! Plus it’s obvious these men are mafioso!” The silver-haired boy chided as Takeshi waved him off. 

 

Ryohei had club activities today so he couldn’t join them, while Bianchi was most likely already home from picking the two kids up from school. 

 

“We’re home!” The three of them announced before walking into the familiar living room. They stopped when they saw a handsome man with blond hair chatting with Harry who seemed to be enjoying the conversation. Reborn was also by their side as the hitman noticed them come in. 

 

“Ciaossu, Tsuna. Meet my previous student, Pipsqueak Dino.” Reborn announced before shooting at Dino who yelped before standing up smoothly. 

 

“Reborn, could you not embarrass me in front of my new little brothers?” Dino sighed as Reborn threatened to shoot him again, gun raised.

 

Dino gave them all a warm smile before introducing himself properly, “Hello Tsunayoshi-kun and friends, I am Dino Chiavarone. Don of the Chiavarone famiglia and Reborn’s previous student. It is a pleasure to be acquainted.” 

 

Tsuna bowed back politely with a smile while Hayato clicked his tongue and nodded. Takeshi merely laughed in acknowledgment. 

 

“Ah- It’s nice to meet you too Dino-san. You’re the first Don I’ve met so far.” Tsuna confessed as Dino nodded. 

 

“It is to be expected, there are very few Dons who would greet you without the intent to kill you or manipulate you. Reborn called me over to evaluate your progress so far and in some part, I just wanted to see how cute my new little brother would be!” Dino laughed as Tsuna flushed a bit from the teasing.

 

“Hmm…” Dino seemed to be observing Tsuna who tilted his head in question as the blond circled him.

 

“Not bad, he’s certainly in a better position than I was when you first came to train me Reborn! His aura, while not overpowering, is definitely developing.” Dino remarked as Hayato found this as an excuse to yell at the older man.

 

“Of course he is! This is the Decimo you’re talking about!” Hayato reared up like a cat when Dino simply laughed fondly at the threatening act. 

 

“They’re all so cute! I’ll definitely have to work hard to protect my lil bros!” Dino joked before swinging an arm over Harry’s shoulders, noting the way the three boys narrowed their eyes at his proximity to the one person they admired.

 

“Dino-kun will be staying with us for a night, so I expect you boys to use this time to your advantage. Dino, all jokes aside, is still a proper Don in charge of a famiglia.” Harry stated, making sure his little brothers didn’t let their bias stop them from learning how to gather information and present themselves in the mafia.

 

Their eyes widened before they nodded in sync, Dino suppressing a smile at the sight. 

 

‘They’re like little ducklings and Harry is their mama.’ 

 

* * *

 

“Your cooking is simply amazing Harry! Such skill!” Dino complimented as Harry chuckled.

 

“Thank you Dino-kun, I do enjoy cooking as a hobby. I’m glad the food is to your liking.” He replied. 

 

“Say, have you ever visited Italy? It’s a gorgeous country, at least where we’re situated. Green pastures and near a glittering beach. Perhaps one day, if you’re all free you could come visit the manor!” Dino offered as Harry seemed to light up at this.

 

“Reborn did mention your famiglia breeds horses? I would love to see them.” Harry smiled.

 

“Yes! Oh my gosh, I love horses so much. We try to be as humane-” Dino continued to ramble on while Tsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi all wore varying glares, directed at the oblivious blond.

 

Reborn while also peeved that his previous student was demanding so much of Harry’s attention, was curious to see how things would play out.

 

‘Oh Dino, if only you realized how much you’re encroaching on their territory.’ He thought as he saw Tsuna, who was normally very mild-mannered, cut through the piece of meat rather viciously before stuffing his mouth, cheeks puffing up.

 

Hayato seemed to be pushing his food around, organizing it subconsciously as his leg bounced. Takeshi was eating normally but his smile didn’t reach his eyes as all three boys tried to be included in the conversation that Dino was dominating.

 

It was after a few more minutes that Harry finally got a call from Bianchi, who Reborn had secretly messaged to distract the wizard, to come help her deal with the two kids. 

 

“My apologies Dino-kun, I’ll be right back. Bianchi needs some help.” Harry excused himself as Dino nodded with a smile.

 

The moment the door closed, Tsuna nodded to Hayato and Takeshi who were waiting for his signal.

 

Dino didn’t know what hit him as he found himself, bound to the chair and without a weapon as Tsuna glared from above him. Hayato was holding dynamite near his head on the right side while Takeshi menacingly held a bat on his left side.

 

“What-What is this?!” Dino yelled, not expecting to be bullied by his kouhais. 

 

“Dino-san, as much as we  _ appreciate _ you being friendly with Harry-niichan...I do have to remind you that he is  _ ours _ to share. Not just yours. I think I speak for all three of us when I ask,  _ What are your intentions toward Harry-niichan _ ?” Tsuna’s eyes promised a dark justice if Dino were to so much as give an answer he didn’t like.

 

The blond sweated nervously as he gulped, ‘Reborn! You didn’t tell me they were so scary!’ He whined internally.

 

“My-My intentions are only pure! I promise! I’m just excited to have made a friend near my age who isn’t stuck up or have preconceived ideas about me or my famiglia! I swear!” Dino exclaimed before Tsuna smiled, his hand coming up to pat Dino on the shoulder.

 

“That’s quite reassuring Dino-san. I would have been quite sad if something were to happen to you or your men. I think Harry-niichan would be sad too. I’m glad we had this discussion.” Tsuna finished as the three of them sat back down as if nothing happened.

 

Even the mysterious rope they used to tie Dino up vanished as Harry re-entered the apartment.

 

“Ah sorry about that everyone. False alarm.” Harry announced as the three boys laughed. 

 

‘Reborn!’ Dino screamed internally as the hitman who had watched everything that transpired simply continued eating.

 

‘Be grateful Hibari wasn’t here Pipsqueak Dino.’ Reborn smirked.

* * *

 

“So Enzo can grow and expand if introduced to water? That’s amazing! Although I guess it could be dangerous if he was exposed to it outside of a controlled environment. Is there a max size that he would stop at? Say, for example, you threw him in the ocean. Would he just continue expanding?” Hayato questioned as Dino pondered over it.

 

After the boys had gotten used to having the blond around, they had plenty of questions for him

 

“Well I’m not exactly sure, I never thought to just throw him in a large body of water and hope for the best. Although the biggest I’ve ever seen him grow to be was, about the size of a two-story building maybe?” Dino remarked as the boys paled.

 

“That’s...amazing,” Tsuna said politely.

 

“Is it common for more important members in the mafia to have familiars? You have Enzo, and I think Leon is Reborn’s. But I haven’t seen any others yet.” Tsuna asked as Dino nodded.

 

“Well, yes and no. First, familiars that are compatible with you and are strong are quite expensive because it’s not easy to breed them. Second, Enzo was actually born from Leon! Fun fact!” Dino laughed as they looked at the chameleon in disbelief.

 

“Sorry Leon! I always thought you were a boy chameleon.” Takeshi chuckled only for Reborn to quip back,

 

“Leon  _ is _ a male chameleon.” 

 

None of them wanted to think about the science behind that.

 

Harry walked into the bedroom they were currently hanging out in to find them sitting stone-faced like that. 

 

“What’s with the long faces boys?” He asked before setting down some fresh fruits and drinks for them. Leon and Enzo also had their own share of food as Harry sat down, crossing his legs before grinning at them.

 

“We were just talking about familiars Harry-niichan.” Takeshi finally spoke up as the wizard blinked, memories of Hedwig flashing across his mind before he shook his head.

 

“Familiars...I didn’t think you would have them too. Although I guess it makes sense since what else could Leon have been.” Harry muttered as Tsuna perked up, seizing the chance to hear more about his brother’s past. 

 

“Did you have familiars from where you came Niichan?” He asked before observing the distant, but fond expression that crossed Harry’s face.

 

“Yes, we did...Familiars were quite common, coming in all varieties...While they’re not quite as unique as yours seem to be, they were important to us.” Harry began to explain before seeming to ponder over something.

 

He stood up and told them he would be right back, before going to his room to collect something. 

 

Dino gave the others a curious look only for it to be returned. 

 

“Here it is!” Harry exclaimed when he returned, in his hand was a photo. 

 

They all peered over his shoulder to look at it before gasping in wonder at the magic that made it move.

 

“A-Amazing! I’ve never heard of a picture that moves, that isn’t digital! How is it possible?” Hayato beamed as he looked under and around the photograph as Harry chuckled. 

 

Reborn and Dino were more concerned with looking at the image of a young Harry. Whose limbs were so thin and eyes so wide and innocent and naive. He was wearing strange robes that seemed to engulf his small form and glasses that looked broken. But his face was happy.

 

Tsuna and Takeshi admired the snowy white owl perched on his shoulder, its eyes bright with intelligence and posture that reeked of authority.

 

“Her name was Hedwig. She was my beloved familiar.” Harry spoke and they could all hear in his tone, just how much he loved the owl. Although, the past tense he used wasn’t lost on them. No one wanted to ask what had happened, knowing it wasn’t a topic that should so easily be brought up.

 

“Could-Could you tell us about her Harry-niichan? What was she like?” Tsuna finally asked as Harry snapped out of his funk to blink and then laugh. The picture was still moving, changing to display an older Harry who was being reprimanded by Hedwig.

 

“She was a wonderful friend, always so smart on knowing how I was feeling and where I was. Her favorite food was bacon so I never failed to treat her to a piece when-” Harry rambled as the group all sat back, listening to his calming voice wash over them.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Dino-kun, I noticed this earlier but...could I see your tattoos?” Harry asked as the blond blinked before grinning. 

 

He raised the arm with the tattoos as the teens all gathered around him. Hayato didn’t particularly care, although he seemed to have some interest since he was also looking. 

 

“Aren’t they cool? I was scared to get one at first but the pain wasn’t so bad compared to Reborn’s tor- _ training _ !” Dino corrected himself before the hitman could shoot him. 

 

Harry made a sound of awe before thinking it over, “Can...Can tattoos go over scarred skin well?” 

 

This made them tense, with the exception of Reborn and Dino who were trained to maintain their body language.

 

“Yes, a trained artist would have no problem covering scarred skin, depending on the thickness of the tissue. Did you have a place in mind?” Dino asked politely, as Harry paused before nodding.

 

He pulled up his right arm sleeve, letting the group see both the writing ingrained into his hands and the long cut that made its way up his inner forearm. While those were the most notable, several other scars covered his arm. Some looked to have been caused by burns- _ Hayato bit back a whimper when he saw some that looked suspiciously like cigarette marks _ \- and others from slashes.

 

Harry said nothing as Dino grit his teeth and nodded. 

 

“Would you like me to set up an appointment with my trusted artist?” He asked as Harry smiled.

 

“I would appreciate that very much Dino-kun. I’d like for it to cover up to my elbow if possible.” Harry requested as Dino closed his eyes. 

 

“Yeah-Yeah that’s doable.” He finished rather pitifully but no one called him out on it, even Reborn who had gone silent. 

 

If that was just what his right arm looked like, they didn’t think they would be able to keep their tempers if they knew the full extent of how their brother had been hurt.

 

“Although, I’m not quite sure what to get...Tsuna, do you have any suggestions?” Harry asked as the brown haired teen moved over to hug his brother silently.

 

After a moment, Tsuna’s eyes glowed amber as he smiled. “I think...flowers would look lovely on you Niichan. Yellow daffodils, purple freesias, and white jasmines.”

 

Harry pat his head fondly, “Ok, I think-I think those sound lovely.” 

 

* * *

 

Harry had made sure Bianchi and Romario had enough food and drinks for the children and the remaining men who weren’t joining Reborn’s group to train in the mountains. He wonders if all of the positive changes and influences he’s had from his family were finally letting him heal from old wounds.

 

He had caught up to them academically, and it was time for him to stop avoiding the inevitable training he would have to do. He had no doubts he was far behind them physically, although he had great speed and stamina thanks to the war, most of it was improved thanks to the sheer desperation and adrenaline.

 

He would crash now due to how comfortable he had gotten while living as Tsuna and the other’s guardian. So while Dino was showing Tsuna how to use a whip, Takeshi was running ahead of him while Hayato threw bombs at them. 

 

The silver-haired teen was reluctant at first, gazing guiltily at Harry only for the wizard to hug him. 

 

“Don’t worry Hayato, I need to make my body learn to trust you all. To understand how to fight without losing myself. I know you won’t let me down.” Hayato hugged him tightly, fists clenching onto Harry’s shirt before letting go.

 

Harry wasn’t fighting to win a war. He wasn’t fighting because he was expected to lead and take care of the dirty mess no one wanted to help clean up. He wasn’t fighting to hurt someone.

 

And as he turned around to see Tsuna and Dino panicking over Enzo who had somehow gotten thrown into a nearby well, he grinned with excitement.

 

His hand moving as the familiar weight of his wand shot into his hand, as if it had never left.

 

“ **Protego!** ” 

 

_ He had a family to fight alongside and mildly he wonders, if this was the feeling Mrs. Weasley had when she finished off Bellatrix. The mother was a force to be reckoned with after all _ .

 

* * *

 

Harry was sweating and sore as he collapsed onto the grass. Hayato and Takeshi seemed to be in similar states of exhaustion as Tsuna and Dino were knocked out cold from how hard Reborn had pushed them. 

 

“That was the first time I’ve seen you used you wand since we’ve become acquainted Harry.” Reborn states as the wizard struggled to raise up his head. 

 

“I’ve finished the few entry-level books you had given me on magic and I have a better understanding of its dynamic now. Although, I would like to test out whether or not you have dying will flames too.” The hitman continued as Harry pulled himself up to sit back against a nearby tree. 

 

“I’m-I’m not sure if I do. The complexity of what dimensional travel can do isn’t something I know much about. I’m thankful I was able to keep my magic, but what if that makes it so that I don’t have this world’s form of power?” Harry theorized as he accioed some water bottles and the icebox he had packed full of sandwiches toward them.

 

Takeshi and Hayato gave him grateful looks as they chowed down, training had burned through most of their energy reserves after all. 

 

“Yes, I’ve wondered about that as well. But in theory, I believe that because you currently reside in this world, the logic and rules should also apply. The reason why you still have your magic but no one else can, is because one, it’s genetic. And two, it has become something anchored to your soul so while it cannot spread itself and affect other residents of this dimension, you can still use it.” Reborn explained as Harry widened his eyes.

 

“That would make sense, but how would I be able to test to see if I had dying will flames Reborn-kun?” He asked as the hitman tossed over a specialized bullet. 

 

“That’s a dying will bullet, I had prepared them to use on Tsuna but they’re unnecessary for him since he doesn’t need something to painfully force them out. You on the other hand...it might be useful.” The hitman said as Harry grimaced.

 

“I won’t use them on you now, it would be detrimental to your progress. I’d much rather you first train your body to handle the physical strain and whip you back into shape with your magic. While I would like for you to learn and use flames as your dominant choice, magic will be your  _ ace _ .” He finished as Harry shoots him a grateful smile.

 

The hitman was harsh and unforgiving, that much was true. 

 

‘But even I wouldn’t make someone who’s had to walk to his own death face the trauma of experiencing dying again.’ 

 

“Reborn-kun, don’t forget to eat as well. You’ve been working hard to train us all morning.” Harry spoke up, handing him a sandwich as the hitman smiled.

 

Perhaps a small part of him favored Harry a bit more than was fair, not that anyone would find out.

 

Harry, oblivious to Reborn’s thoughts, moved over to wake up Tsuna and Dino, making sure the two were well fed and got some rest before they could continue their training.

 

“Dino, you have five minutes to relax and then I want you to fight Harry with your whip. Harry, you have five minutes to think of a weapon that would be compatible with you in battle.” Reborn declared as they all turned to him with wide eyes. 

 

“Reborn-you can’t possibly mean for me to-” Dino was cut off by a bullet from Reborn. 

 

Harry pinched his brow before sighing, “I’m guessing I can’t use my magic either?” 

 

There was an affirmative nod from Reborn before Harry sat down to think.

 

While he had wielded Gryffindor’s sword before, he was abysmal at it and gave the practice a bad name. No, a sword wouldn’t suit him at all. 

 

Guns, while they shot bullets at speeds comparable to how he fired spells, were too loud and harsh. They wouldn’t be compatible with him since he would be more distracted than anything. 

 

Harry was a mid to long ranged fighter, he was weak in hand to hand combat and knew he would be in danger if the weapon was melee. That left limited options, but just as their break was up, a thought crossed his mind.

 

“Have you decided?” Reborn asked with a knowing smirk as Harry grinned, jumping to his feet. 

 

He whispered his choices to Reborn whose aura seemed to grow and cackle as Dino gulped, turning to Tsuna who gave him a sympathetic look.

 

“Good luck Dino-san.”

 

* * *

 

Whatever Harry had gotten from Reborn, none of the boys could see since the two walked away before returning. Dino readied his whip as he faced Harry who smiled.

 

“The conditions of this fight are simple, Dino if you get five hits on Harry then you win. They must be clear, clean hits to count, simple glances to his body don’t count. But if Harry is able to hit you fifteen times, then he wins.” Reborn stated before hearing the outcries of the three boys who were watching from the sidelines with Dino’s men.

 

“I have to agree Reborn, it kinda feels a bit unfair to make Harry have to hit me so many times.” Dino tried to argue only for Harry to be the one to speak up.

 

“What? Do none of you believe in me?” Harry joked, his eyes twinkling with a promise of mischief and skill. 

 

Immediately Tsuna calmed Hayato down as he shook his head and smiled. Even Takeshi seemed to see how excited Harry seemed to be for this fight as the teen leaned back.

 

“If, if you’re sure. I won’t go easy on you!” Dino laughed before readying himself again, noting how Harry’s eyes narrowed.

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way Dino-kun.” He replied before Reborn readied his gun, a few seconds of silence passing before he smirked and shot the signal for them to start.

 

Before Dino could even get his bearings, his eyes widened as he clutched his chest in pain. Looking down, he saw three green circles of powder stain his shirt. 

 

“What?” He whispered before a fourth hit to his forehead made him wince and then look incredulously at Harry who held a  _ mini crossbow _ of all things in his hands. 

 

“You’re looking a little  _ green _ there Dino-kun!” Harry laughed before the blond became cautious and tried to avoid the ridiculously fast, flat circle head rubber tipped arrows being shot his way. 

 

“How-are you-shooting so many?! You’re not even-reloading!” Dino yelped as he got hit about five more times. At this rate, Harry would dominate the fight. Dino narrowed his eyes before using the terrain to his advantage and ran into the field, avoiding the trees since he would have a disadvantage with his whip. 

 

He had to focus, he had already forgotten one of Reborn’s rules when it came to fighting. ‘Never under or overestimate your opponent Dino. Be flexible and adapt.’ He repeated before he noticed Harry’s hand preparing to shoot again and took the chance to crack his whip at the teen who was forced to jump back.

 

The motion gave Dino a chance to try again, but he wasn’t the only one running to avoid getting hit. Harry not only had the build for speed, but he was intimately familiar with having to move  _ fast _ . His eyes never once losing sight of Dino and his whip as the teen ran sporadically around the blond, confusing him with the erratic rhythm.

 

Dino wasn’t one to give up so easily as he cracked his whip at the ground to kick up a screen of dirt and dust, taking the opportunity to launch a surprise attack on Harry who shielded his eyes.

 

There was a clear hit to both the arm holding the crossbow and Harry’s stomach before both parties jumped away from each other, taking a breather.

 

Dino was impressed, despite taking a full-on hit from his whip, Harry refused to drop the crossbow and it showed how trained his muscles must have been to ignore the reflex to react to pain. Of course, that thought also made Dino angry because he knew it wasn’t something Harry had chosen to do. 

 

“Harry-nine points, Dino- two. No resting for you two!” Reborn scolded as Harry took a deep breath before charging Dino again. The blond doing the same, ignoring the two hits he just got from being distracted, he rushed to circle in on Harry who realized the blond knew his weak point.

 

‘He doesn’t have the training or muscle mass to take people on in close combat!’ Dino thought as he finally reached within an arm’s length of Harry who seemed flustered before he grinned.

 

Dino didn’t have time to avoid what came next as Harry whispered, 

 

“Gotcha Dino-kun.” and pulled out a taser with his left hand, aiming it right at Dino who tensed himself for the shock, only to fall back in disbelief when he felt the familiar bruising force of the crossbow arrows hitting his legs making him trip.

 

“Wh-what?” Dino asked dazedly as he looked up at Harry who grinned.

 

“I don’t have to hurt you more than necessary Dino-kun. This is training, not a real fight.” Harry closed his eyes as he pushed the circle for the last point against Dino’s forehead.

 

The field was quiet for a moment before it was filled with Dino’s genuine, unfiltered laughter. 

 

Reborn smirked, “Harry, with his required 15 shots, wins.” The hitman had an eye for potential. And if Dino and Tsuna were the skies, then Harry was a star. Burning brilliantly, higher than even the skies, out of reach but never absent even in the light of the day.

 

* * *

 

Omake: Birthdays

 

Reborn and Tsuna’s birthday parties, being so close together, made for Harry to call for a two-day celebration. In his words, combining birthday’s onto one day didn’t settle right with him so the family ate well those two days as they had fun and exchanged gifts. 

 

Reborn had received sushi from Takeshi as predicted, but the thought was appreciated since the quality was excellent. Hayato had played a wonderful piano piece and even some of Reborn’s own requests. Lambo and I-pin teamed up to put on a play, even if it did dissolve into their usual play fighting.

 

Bianchi had given him a clean pressed suit, rather than her usual poison cooking which Reborn appreciated. It was an improvement from how she was before and the hitman acknowledged that.

 

Haru and Kyoko, the latter who was invited because Tsuna finally felt comfortable enough around her to see she wasn’t completely like his mom, had bought the cake for everyone to share. 

 

Ryohei predictably gave the hitman a pair of new boxing gloves and immediately asked him to join the boxing club. To which, Reborn punched him and declined. 

 

Harry, however, gave him a curious little pouch and said, “Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. What was once used against me, I entrust to you Reborn-kun. Perhaps you may not use it now or ever, but I could not think of anyone better to give one of my old, dear friend’s invention to.”

 

The hitman wouldn’t realize until later, the significance of the gift.

 

When it came to Tsuna’s day, the gifts were a bit more lively, fitting for his age.

 

Hayato, Takeshi, and Ryohei had all pitched in to buy Tsuna a gaming console, although at that point it was a gift to all of them seeing as how they played against each other in the fighting games they bought.

 

Bianchi and the kids went shopping to buy Tsuna some stylish clothes they thought he would suit. Although he appreciated the skimpy leather, kamen rider helmet and Chinese changshan, he thinks those will remain in his closet for the time being.

 

Kyoko and Haru had apologized and said they only had the time and money to provide the cakes, which Tsuna told them not to worry about. 

 

Reborn had, to no one’s surprise, gifted Tsuna with more books to prepare him on how to become a better Don. 

 

Harry, however, made the group go silent when he pulled out what they had believed to be a cigarette lighter.

 

“This, is a deluminator.” Harry grinned before activating it, the teens watching in awe as the light from a nearby lamp extinguished and was sucked into the device. With another click, the light was returned.

 

Harry held the device and gave it such a bittersweet smile, before handing it over to Tsuna who took it gently into his hands. 

 

“It’s owner was supposed to be one of my best friends, but upon my departure, he gifted it to me. I can remember his voice, ‘It’ll serve you better than me mate, who knows where you’ll end up going!’” Harry laughed before ruffling Tsuna’s hair fondly.

 

“It can do more than I’ve shown you, but I won’t spoil the surprise. It’s yours now Tsuna, I hope it serves you well.” Harry said before he had his arms full of Tsuna, prompting everyone else to dog pile on top of the older teen as well.

 

“Ah-That reminds me, when is your birthday Harry?” Reborn asked, before noting the sheepish expression that grew on the wizard’s face. 

 

“...July 31st?” He winced at the resounding, “ **_WHAT_ ** ?” That came from his family.

 

Reborn didn’t feel guilty as he aimed his gun as the teen, “And just  _ why _ didn’t you think to tell us,  _ before _ your birthday passed? Hmm? Harry?” 

 

Needless to say, the living room now had a giant calendar with markings indicating  _ everyone’s _ birthday. They would get Harry back, that was a promise.

 

No birthday would go uncelebrated, especially not their precious older brother’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to pick up and I'm pretty happy with how it's heading! While I know some people are curious about Harry's magic and potential for dying will flames, I would like to slowly and naturally incorporate them. So I won't spoil anything now, but I do try to leave hints here and there haha. Thank you to everyone who has been supporting and liking this story. I appreciate all the comments and questions!


	5. Boy Bites and Picks Fights

The school held an air of tension today despite the various students, teachers, and parents who had come to enjoy ‘Parent Participation Day’.

 

“You don’t think _that boy_ is going to come again do you?”

 

“I still remember how he scolded us last time and he has the Hibaris’ support so it’s not like we can just argue back so easily…”

 

“But wasn’t he so handsome?”

 

The gossip didn’t quiet down even when Tsuna and his friend walked through the gates. If anything they only grew louder to their chagrin. Takeshi seemed to ignore it all as usual, while Hayato scowled at them sending more than one person scurrying away.

 

Tsuna held a fond smile that had both boys relaxing at though.

 

“While school isn’t too exciting, isn’t it nice to earn Onii-chan’s praise?” Tsuna asked light-heartedly as the other two stumbled before blushing. It was no secret that Harry’s influence as their older brother was something they all cherished.

 

The older boy was always genuine as well, never a hint of dishonesty in his eyes when he watched their progress in training and the like.

 

“S-Speaking of that, where is Harry-niichan?” Hayato coughed as Tsuna shrugged.

 

“He’s never late, but he doesn’t like mingling with people he doesn’t consider family. We’ll see him when first period starts.” Tsuna said as the other two nodded.

 

Sure enough, by the time everyone was settled in, just barely a minute before the bell for first period was about to ring, Harry made his entrance. Wearing a rather minimal, but stylish suit and Reborn standing on his shoulders.

 

The gasps and whispers from the girls and women in his class were expected but rather annoying, although Tsuna’s smile tightened seeing more than person eye his brother. Harry, choosing to ignore their reaction, gave a courteous bow to the teacher who was left a bit flustered.

 

“Potter-san! What-What a surprise to see you here today!” The man stammered as Harry smiled.

 

“I wouldn’t miss coming to see how my precious brothers were doing, Sensei.” He stated simply before moving over to stand in the back of the room, the other parents making way for him with the exception of Tsuyoshi who brightened up at a familiar face.

 

“Harry! Good to see you again!” The chef cheered before clapping a hand on Harry’s back as the teen laughed.

 

“Yamamoto-san! Excited to see how Takeshi’s been improving?” He asked with a quirk of his lips that made some of the girls squeal. Takeshi blushed in his seat when both of them turned to smile at him.

 

Soon enough, the class resumed as normal and Harry took his time to observe how relaxed Tsuna had become, especially with the presence of his new friends close to him. Tsuyoshi noted with great pride that Takeshi seemed to genuinely smile and participate in class.

 

He knew his son was smart but just needed the right guidance and motivation. The chef shot Harry a grateful look that was rewarded with an understanding nod.

 

Harry silently mouthed the words, ‘Family takes care of family.’ And Tsuyoshi closed his eyes at that.

 

‘It’s rare, to know a person of such loyalty and honor.’ Tsuyoshi thought, thinking back on his past.

 

When lunch time finally rolled around, the various adults crowded Harry who gave them a nondescript smile.

 

“Potter-san how old are you?”

“You look so young and your skin is so clear!”

“If I remember, you own an apartment complex right? How accomplished! Would you be interested in-”

 

Harry was saved by Tsuyoshi pulling him out of the crowd who gave unanimous whines.

 

“Thank you Yamamoto-san, I don’t do well with crowds.” Harry breathed a sigh of relief as the man laughed.

 

“I figured! Besides, you wanna eat lunch with the boys too right?” He asked as Harry nodded, holding up an impressive tower of bento boxes while Tsuyoshi raised up his own packed sushi and the two laughed.

 

“Nii-chan!” Tsuna exclaimed as he saw the two approach, Hayato and Takeshi straightening up with smiles as well.

 

Harry smiled at them and joked, “You all seem happy! To see me or the food we brought?”

 

As Hayato opened his mouth to reply, all five stomachs rumbled making Harry snort.

 

“Awake now Reborn? Just in time for food as always.” Harry saw the baby wink at him before swiping his bento.

 

“The World’s number one hitman is never late.” Reborn retorted before chowing down making Harry roll his eyes.

 

As the group passed by the disciplinary committee's new office Harry greeted Kusakabe who bowed politely at him.

 

“Tetsuya-kun, for you and Kyouya-kun.” The wizard passed two boxes to the teen who nodded with a grateful smile.

 

“Hibari-sama is still awaiting the date of your promised fight, Harry-sama,” Kusakabe said as Harry sighed. He just couldn’t get the boy to break his habit of adding ‘sama’ onto the end of the names of people he respected.

 

“This Saturday then, will he be free?” Harry asked as Kusakabe nodded.

 

“You know he would clear his schedule for you Harry-sama.” The teen stated as Harry sighed before giving him a fond pat on the shoulder.

 

“Stay out of trouble you can’t handle, as always, ok? Tetsuya-kun.” Harry finished before moving to join the others waiting for him.

 

“Of course Harry-sama.”

 

* * *

 

“That was an utterly lackluster waste of time,” Reborn said as the group walked home.

 

“Reborn-san has a point, Namimori Middle School doesn’t really offer any challenges to help us train,” Hayato remarked as Takeshi pitched in with a short laugh.

 

“I mean, it’s still a little challenging for me, book-wise. But Gokudera has a point. Baseball with the others is fun and all, but even I’m feeling a bit restless.” The taller boy said making Hayato and his dad pause mid way through their steps before giving him a look.

 

Takeshi didn’t rarely speak his mind so clearly, so the situation must be getting to him as well.

 

Harry hummed, “But the school does offer you all one thing.” The older boy stopped before turning around.

 

“While it’s true Namimori Middle school doesn’t have the curriculum to engage you, it offers a break from the violence that is the mafia. A temporary peace per se. While I do understand you two wanting to train and become stronger…” Harry trailed off for a moment before hugging the two of them.

 

“At least, for now, I can have the reassurance you will come home safe and sound. These days...I can’t be naive and pretend they will last forever, but I will enjoy the moments like this.” Harry finished as tsuna joined his group hug and Tsuyoshi let out a whooping laugh before picking them all up with a strong hug.

 

Reborn could only tip his hat to Harry’s words. The hitman knew the ball would get rolling soon and the boys would be dragged violently into the underworld that was the Mafia. Yet, he couldn’t help but feel as if things were progressing better than he could have hoped before. Harry’s constant character affirmed that, Reborn though as he watched Takeshi and Tsuyoshi wave goodbye.

 

* * *

 

When Tsuna chased after the soccer ball Takeshi accidentally overshot, he didn’t expect to run into a brown-haired child with starry eyes and strange mutterings of rankings.

 

“Tsuna-nii’s sprinting ability a modest 32033 out of 86202, running ability scores much higher at 9914 out of 86202, but overall stamina a bit lower at 19673 out of 86202. Tsuna-nii’s abilities are in the higher half percentile. That is quite the change from your last set of rankings Tsuna-nii!” The boy mumbled.

 

A few seconds passed before the glazed over look in the boy’s eyes melted away and the kid turned to face Tsuna before smiling with relief and hope.

 

“Oh! I didn’t realize you were standing there Tsuna-nii! Can I keep calling you that?” He asked before something behind Tsuna spooked him as the boy almost slipped through his grasp.

 

Luckily for Tsuna, his training made his reflexes much faster as tsuna pulled the boy back despite his protests, not even a few seconds later mafioso in striped suits came over seeing who Tsuna held in his arms.

 

“There you are you br-” One of them started before shutting up at the sight of Tsuna’s cold, dead brown eyes.

 

“Are you a threat to him?” Tsuna asked simply before the men laughed, not taking him seriously.

 

“Look at this twig of a runt! Hand the boy over kid, and we might not kill you!” One of them said before finding himself spitting up stomach acid as Tsuna’s fist buried itself in his gut, before sending the man flying into a nearby tree and knocking him out.

 

Tsuna returned to hovering over the boy who stared at him in awe and the men who reared up in offense.

 

“Your only mercy today, is that you ran into me and not my brother,” Tsuna said before making quick work of the remaining men, Reborn watched quietly from the shadows before popping out to land on the boy’s head.

 

“Hmm~ Not bad form Tsuna, it seems the training is working well for you,” Reborn remarked as Tsuna gathered the men and tied them up.

 

“Ah- Thank you Reborn-san! I’m just glad I can use my skills to help someone out!” Tsuna replied as the hitman clicked his tongue.

 

“You mean to show that you’re becoming a proper mafia boss.” He chided and Tsuna gave him a playful smile.

 

“That too!”

 

The boy’s voice broke their conversation when he asked, “Woah! That was so cool Tsuna-nii! Reborn’s training must be really good if you can fight so well already!”

 

Tsuna looked at him before patting his hair. “And who are you?”

 

The kid blinked before his mouth made an ‘o’ and he bowed politely.

 

“My name is Fuuta de la Stella! But you can just call me Fuuta! Nice to meet you Tsuna-nii!”

 

* * *

 

“You’re also ranked number one in the inability to turn down requests! So please! Help me Tsuna-nii!” Fuuta pleaded as Tsuna sighed and Hayato and Takeshi gave the boy an inquisitive look.

 

“Fuuta de la Stella, I’ve heard of you before! Your rankings are known throughout the mafia for being the most accurate!” Hayato remarked as Takeshi simply ruffled the boy’s hair.

 

“He’s right about you Tsuna! Although I don’t think any of us would leave you to fight on your own.” The baseball player said as Fuuta looked at him.

 

“It would be beneficial for you to recruit Fuuta into your famiglia Tsuna. I’m sure both parties would benefit from that.”  Reborn mentioned and Tsuna covered his eyes before sighing.

 

“Don’t worry Reborn-san, I already planned on helping him out. I just feel bad for continuing to bring in more people to stay with Nii-chan when we keep piling up expenses for him. I’m just thinking of ways I could help him even a little bit.” Tsuna said as the hitman blinked before smirking at his student’s maturity.

 

“Don’t worry about that Decimo! I will gladly take on a part-time job to help Harry-niichan! It’s the least I could do!” Hayato exclaimed with a dedicated gleam in his eyes as Takeshi also smiled.

 

“I’m sure pops wouldn’t mind giving me some money for helping out at the restaurant if he knew it’s helping Harry!” The boy laughed before Tsuna gave them both grateful hugs. Fuuta stayed quiet, taking in the brotherly bond they shared and feeling a bit left out.

 

That was, until, a hand came down and chopped all three of them on their heads.

 

“No part-time jobs for you three. I want you to focus on your training and enjoying yourselves. I have more than enough money to bring in another family member, silly little brothers.” Harry lectured as the three of them turned around in surprise before giving him sheepish looks.

 

Fuuta couldn’t really control his ability as his eyes connected with an intense but kind gaze.

 

“Harry Potter...ranked 1 in 58736 in Namimori for most externally inflicted scars, ranked 146 in the mafia for overall non-lethal combat, ranked 1 in the mafia for being the one person you do not want to anger, ranked 1 out of 2 for the person that death cannot-” Fuuta’s rankings got cut off as Harry gently covered the boy’s mouth.

 

The wizard was quiet for a moment before giving Fuuta a patient smile. “Quite an impressive ability you have Fuuta-kun. But if it is ok, I’d prefer for you not to record my rankings if possible?”

 

Fuuta gave the older teen a long look before nodding quietly and Harry patted his head.

 

It was not lost on him the tension the rankings put on the group as they all digested the information that was revealed without Harry’s permission. No one blamed Fuuta for his ability, but they also knew Harry held onto his secrets very seriously.

 

‘Ranked 1 in Namimori for most externally inflicted scars huh’ Reborn thought darkly as he and the boys remembered the scarred arm Harry was still planning on getting a tattoo sleeve to cover. They wonder if that was just a soft gaze into what Harry hid from their sights.

 

“Ranking 146 in the entire Mafia is no small feat Harry, I’m almost tempted to see exactly how strong you are now,” Reborn smirked as Harry gave him a mysterious expression, before smiling.

 

“It’s non-lethal so I don’t see why not. But as for now, let’s get inside ok?” The teen said before ushering the group up and into the elevator.

 

Tsuna seemed to be in deep thought and Harry had a feeling it was because the boy was upset by what he learned. Tsuna held him very dear to his heart, just as Harry valued the young boy.

 

“Ranked first in the mafia for people you don’t want to anger huh? I can see that.” The brown haired boy laughed as the group blinked at his attempt to lighten the atmosphere and Takeshi laughed.

 

“Right? Harry sure is scary when he’s angry! Remember Dino’s face when he passed out from working himself too hard during one of our training session?” He laughed along with the others while Harry blushed red.

 

“I-I wasn’t _angry_ at Dino-kun! I was just a little upset that he would be so reckless!” Harry retorted as they all gave him a smirk.

 

“If that wasn’t you being angry I can only imagine what you being angry looks like then Nii-chan.” Tsuna teased as Harry sighed.

 

The elevator let them off as Harry moved forward to unlock the door.

 

“Fuuta-kun, from today on, this will be your home. Anything you need just ask me, if someone is threatening you come to me. If you ever just want someone to listen don’t hesitate, my door is always open to you. Understood?” Harry stated as the boy nodded, feeling a bit shy at the charisma Harry gave off.

 

Harry’s gaze softened before he squatted down to meet the boy’s eye level.

 

“You’re safe with us Fuuta-kun. I swear on my magic, if _anyone_ comes after you with the intent to hurt you... **_I’ll make sure to beat them half to death and then some._ **” Harry’s eyes dimmed as he wore a rather frightening expression that Fuuta had to shiver at.

 

Yet the boy felt reassured that it was his enemies that would earn Harry’s ire.

 

Reborn on the other hand had to maintain his expression to not show how impressed he was with Harry’s muffled killing intent. There was barely a trickle, all hidden behind his compassionless eyes and sharp smile.

 

The hitman had seen similar expressions before of course, on both himself and on others of similar caliber. That was how he knew the wizard, oath aside, had the skills to back up his promise. ‘Fuuta didn’t get to reveal his _lethal_ ranking after all.’ Reborn smirked.

 

* * *

 

Saturday rolled around soon enough as Harry stretched, getting the kinks in his back out before breathing in deep.

 

Hayato was the first to greet him as the boy blinked, seeing Harry in athletic attire.

 

“Are you going on another run Harry-niisan?” Hayato asked before Harry shook his head.

 

The wizard gave Hayato a smirk before stating, “I’m fighting Kyouya-kun today, our matches always last for so long.”

 

The bomber’s face betrayed him as he let out a noise of disbelief.

 

“You’re fighting that bastard Harry-niisan?! Did he force you into it? Do you need any help? I’ll blow him up-” Hayato stopped when Harry put up a hand, signaling for him to quiet down.

 

Tsuna and Fuuta walked out of their rooms tiredly as they heard the commotion Hayato caused.

 

Tsuna looked at Harry who waved before blinking, “Ah, I haven’t watched you two fight in a while Nii-san! Are we allowed to come watch today?”

 

Hayato looked disbelieving at Tsuna for a moment before realizing it probably wasn’t Harry’s first time fighting the prefect. Fuuta’s rankings of his abilities reminded the boy that Harry wasn’t weak after all.

 

“I think Kyouya-kun wouldn’t mind and in a way, this involves you all as well. The stakes of our match this time has to do with Kyouya-kun becoming part of your famiglia anyway, Tsuna.” Harry said as both of them tensed.

 

“Harry-niisama, how many matches have you had against Hibari-san?” Fuuta asked as Harry chuckled.

 

“Today will be our 172nd match since I’ve met Kyouya. He was so persistent at first, demanding so many matches of me, one after the other. He’s gotten better though, both in skill and duration between matches. Although with this one...I think this may be our last official match.” Harry smiled fondly while they looked at him with questioning eyes.

 

Harry booped them on the nose before saying, “Go wake up Takeshi. Hang out for the day, I’m certain our match won’t end until near midnight. I left some money on the counter. Don’t leave out Bianchi and the kids either ok?”

 

And with that, Harry left as they sat around the kitchen, finally realizing their older brother had the time to make breakfast for them as usual before he left.

 

“What are their matches like Decimo?” Hayato asked as Tsuna seemed to close his eyes to think about it.

 

Takeshi stumbled out and plopped down onto the chair next to him as the teen started shoveling food in his mouth.

 

“Violent but playful. Humbling but meaningful...Those kinds of things I guess?” Tsuna answered after a moment.

 

“Niisan...the way he fights with Hibari-kun is brutal. It makes sense considering what Hibari-kun is like. Sometimes Harry-niisan won’t stop until Hibari-kun is bloody and falls unconscious because that’s what Hibari-kun asked of him. But Nii-san always heals Hibari-kun after every match. There hasn’t been a single one that Nii-san has lost.” Tsuna said as Hayato and Takeshi both perked up at that.

 

They knew how strong the prefect was, so hearing that their kind older brother was even scarier than that was both incredible and hard to believe.

 

“Well then, best enjoy your day before we go see the match then,” Reborn said, appearing out of nowhere as the boys gave a startled sound.

 

“We will have to train your senses Tsuna, you should have been able to detect me if you weren’t so deep in thought.” The hitman remarked as Tsuna groaned.

 

* * *

 

Harry wasn’t surprised to see Kyouya and Kusakabe already at their usual sparring grounds on Hibari property.

 

“You’ve eaten a light breakfast then, Kyouya-kun?” Harry asked although he knew the answer already. It was one of his prizes for a previous match after all. Harry would fight Kyouya for as long as the match ended up being, with the exception of meal and water breaks that would allow for the two of them to recuperate some stamina.

 

Kyouya gave him a grunt before readying his tonfas.

 

Kusakabe ran to safety among his spot on the sidelines as he suppressed the shiver that was involuntarily coaxed out of him when he saw Harry’s disposition change. Kyouya simply grinned like a feral beast.

 

“Don’t waste my time, _Kyouya_ ,” Harry said and with that the two shot towards each other.

 

* * *

 

Tsuna felt the group behind him vibrating with excitement as they looked forward to viewing Harry’s fight against Hibari. He had gotten Haru and Kyoko to babysit the kids, who he would prefer not seeing what Harry was like during these matches.

 

He felt bad, for not fully explaining that the Harry who they were about to see wasn’t one they were familiar with. Tsuna doesn’t know how Hibari does it, how he can face Harry-niisan like that again and again. Tsuna thinks he’s still weak-willed and hopes that he can finally change that part of himself.

 

With his famiglia by his side, perhaps he could also finally carry a part of Harry’s darkness with him and make his brother’s burden a bit lighter. Understand him a bit more deeply.

 

Tsuna didn’t like hurting others, he never had nor will he ever. But he would do what it takes to protect them.

 

“We’re here.” He said as the group clambered up beside him before letting out varying reactions to what they saw.

 

Hibari was nursing a nasty black eye and seemed to favor his right arm as he swung out to hit Harry who, while he was nursing a few cuts and bruises, looked undisturbed by how callously he treated Hibari’s body as he crunched his elbow in the boy’s face before kicking him in the stomach.

 

The sun was setting by now and the group could see the sweat pouring off both of the teens as Hibari doubled over to throw up, only to barely dodge another kick that would have hit his stomach again.

 

“Surely our past _171_ matches have taught you _something_ ? Or are you so useless as to not be able to improve? Hmm? Get up, you stubborn _child_.” Harry said without a hint of care for the boy they had seen him smile at so gently before.

 

Reborn wasn’t phased, he trusted that Harry chose to develop this method of training to suit what Hibari needed from him. The prefect wouldn’t respect him so much otherwise.

 

The black haired boy growled before lashing up at Harry again, dodging the next few attacks while trying to slip in some hits of his own. Harry’s hands were _fast_ though, sending out invisible nonverbal spells to act as deterrents for the boy who couldn’t see them.

 

With enough force and speed, a quick protego could pack a punch if someone ran into it or got hit by one. Hibari seemed to be able to hold his own and eventually got in a rather harsh hit to Harry’s ribs before the wizard scowled and used the action to pull the boy into his hold before apparating.

 

Hayato let out a noise of disbelief at the teleportation as they watched Harry throw Hibari down from the height they appeared. The teen managed to land on his feet despite the dizziness he experienced but didn’t have time to block when Harry apparated again.

 

A harsh kick to the head had his vision filled with black spots as Hibari’s nose bled.

 

“H-how is he able to become so _brutal_?” Bianchi whispered and Tsuna shook his head.

 

“Because he cares. Harry-niisan never goes too far. Although it looks like he’s tormenting Hibari-kun...both of them have agreed to this. This is something Hibari-kun _needs_.” Tsuna said as they looked at him. Takeshi seemed pained and his usual smile nowhere to be seen.

 

“But...why? Why this far?” He asked as Tsuna simply kept his gaze on the battle.

 

Hayato was the one to answer for him, “Because that bastard has too much pride. If it isn’t Harry-niisan, someone who _is_ looking to kill him won’t hesitate. He’s making Hibari strong enough that he can fight to his heart’s content but also _come back home_.”

 

The silver-haired teen turned to look at Tsuna who gave him a long gaze.

 

“...Would you be able to fight him?” Tsuna asked them as they all flinched back after witnessing Harry grab the back of Hibari’s hair and gripping it tightly before pulling the battered boy’s face up to look at him.

 

* * *

 

Harry always felt sick when he fought Kyouya. He knew he was being extreme and he wished Kyouya wasn’t the same. He wished the boy could accept learning in a more humane way, but nothing made him improve quite as much as being humbled so thoroughly.

 

Holding up the boy’s head he squatted down, hearing Kyouya spit out some blood and look up at him with one eye that was closing up and the other filled with humiliation and disappointment at himself.  

 

Harry knew what he was about to do is cruel but with the new threat on the horizon, he needed Kyouya’s fixation on him to stop here.

 

“Kyouya-kun…” Harry’s voice was soft and compassionate, making the steel-eyed boy flinch at the gentle tone.

 

The hand holding the back of his head let up its grip to be comforting rather than painful.

 

“I’m changing the stakes of this match...show me you can _win_ . Show me that you’ve become _strong_. Or else...this will be our last match indefinitely. I won’t train you anymore because I’m no good at being your Sensei.” Harry smiled at him as Kyouya went stock still at the words.

 

To the rest of them, it seemed as if Kyouya simply gave up as his head bowed but Harry’s eyes widened and he barely had time to let go before Kyouya shot up to bite at his throat and catch him off guard.

 

Harry felt the bone in his right arm crack as the tonfa hit him with enough strength to send him flying back. Before he could send another spell out, Kyouya was on him like a mad dog. The boy crushing Harry’s right-hand fingers with his knee before aiming a tonfa at Harry’s head, striking to split it open.

 

The wizard managed to cast an expulso that had saved him at the last second as he got to his feet and circled Kyouya who also kept his eyes trained on the wizard.

 

Harry ignored the pain as Kyouya rushed him again, this time ignoring the pain wracking his body as he put him all into hitting Harry who could only defend against the prefect’s barrage. Harry felt numerous fractures blossom in his body as the blood rushed to his head and his vision started going black.

 

Taking an opening, he seized the boy’s collar before headbutting him, making the prefect snarl in pain but even then, he didn’t let up.

 

“Enough!” Harry commanded before he cast an expelliarmus but was disrupted from his follow up by an uppercut to his face that had his head snapping back and brain pulsating in pain. Harry dropped to his knees, unable to control his body as he let out a silent scream.

 

He was flipped over not even a second later with a tonfa resting on his throat as he took a moment to breathe.

 

His body was shaking from exhaustion and pain and Harry could only smile before laughing out in short, wet coughs.

 

“It-It was about time-time that I got a taste of my own med-medicine!” Harry laughed and cried at the same time, bringing up his left arm, since his right was pretty much useless right now.

 

He vaguely heard the sounds of his younger siblings rushing towards the two of them with exclamations of fear and worry in their voices.

 

But he held up a shaky hand, making them stop a distance away despite their concerns. He knew they couldn’t see Kyouya’s expression from where they were coming from. Harry uncovered his face as he ignored the hot tears that dropped onto his arm and cheeks.

 

He reached up and patted Kyouya’s head.

 

“I won.” Kyouya said quietly as Harry smiled, mouth bloody from accidentally biting on his tongue earlier and also a split lip.

 

“You did.” The wizard responded.

 

“I won-so...you have to keep being my Sensei. I won’t accept anyone else. Do you understand, _Harry_?” Kyouya gritted his teeth as he tried to get rid of his shameful expression.

 

“...Oh Kyouya...We’re at a point where I’m starting to slow you down, there isn’t much left that I can teach you about getting stronger-” Harry was cut off by the tonfa slamming down near his head.

 

“I _won_ , so you will remain my _Sensei_ . You will always be my Sensei even if you are not the _strongest_.” Kyouya stated before getting to his feet shakily. Harry grabbed onto the boy’s wrist before Kyouya could fully leave though.

 

“Remember to rest and take your potions and the ointments,” Harry said, not moving from where he lied on the ground.

 

Kyouya scoffed before tapping on Harry’s hand to signal to let him go.

 

“Of course, I always do. It was something you won after all. Also...I will join the little animal’s famiglia.” Kyouya said before Kusakabe came up to help the prefect hobble away.

 

“But if I learn this new _ability_ you mentioned, you better learn it _with me_ **_Sensei_ **.” Kyouya finished and with a flap of his coat, the two were off, being picked up by a chauffeur they trusted.

 

Harry could only laugh despite shaking in pain as the others came over to see how he was doing.

 

“Nii-san!” “Harry-niisama?!” “Harry!” They exclaimed as Tsuna moved to slowly prop up his head. Harry let out a hiss at a bruise the boy accidentally touched while doing so.

 

“Nii-san…” Tsuna’s lip quivered as he tried not to cry at the sight of Harry bloodied and weary.

 

“Did you all-did you get a glimpse of what you might be exposed to when the Mafia comes for Tsuna?” Harry wheezed as he sat up and their expressions tightened.

 

“Even for me...that was too extreme Harry. I’ve never...I’ve never experienced a fight to the death before.” Ryohei spoke up, shocking the others seeing as how they forgot they had brought the normally excitable boxer with them after he overheard Harry and Hibari were fighting.

 

Harry gave the boy a look before sighing, “I wish things could remain that way, Ryohei. I want your fists to swing and protect. To swing and _survive_. I’ll be the bad guy, as long as it means you can get into a fight with someone strong and come out as the victor.”

 

The boxer was quiet, making the others uncomfortable before he spoke up. “I know what you’re saying Harry, I also have someone depending on me. I just-I just need time to understand it with _my heart_.”

 

Harry smiled at him as the boxer helped him stand up. “As long as you don’t lose your compassion Ryohei. Your humanity when you punch. I have a feeling you can succeed where I failed.”

 

The teen nodded, eyes aflame with silent determination.

 

Takeshi seemed to be the most upset out of all of them and Harry could understand why. The boy had yet to be exposed to such concentrate malice and violence before. It pained him to see Harry, who he trusted, hurting and being hurt.

 

“Don’t distance yourself from those emotions Takeshi, if your upset yell and scream and cry! Be angry at me! Tell me what’s wrong so that you aren’t drowned in your emotions.” Harry said as the baseball player surged forward to grab Harry into a tight hug.

 

Harry could feel his nerves light up as the fractures he received rang throughout his body.

 

“You should take your own advice, Harry. You look like you could use a good cry yourself Nii-chan.” Takeshi whispered as Harry’s eyes widened.

 

“He’s right. No matter what kind of persona you put on to fight with Hibari, we know you were internally beating yourself up for every wound you inflicted on him.” Bianchi wiped away a few tears herself. She was an assassin, she distanced herself away from her victims. She could kill, but she could never stomach prolonged suffering or torture.

 

“Reborn-san. Please, teach us how to get stronger. Strong enough to defeat our enemies without making either side suffer. If I fight, I want to win with humility and respect.” Tsuna spoke up as they all turned to him and then the hitman who was pleased with this milestone in their maturity development.

 

“I can only teach you what you’re willing to work for. I don’t teach those without potential.” Reborn said as he saw how all of their eyes narrowed before they bowed politely at him.

 

“Please take care of us! Reborn-sensei!” Their voices rang out as the hitman jumped onto Harry’s shoulder.

 

“Of course, that’s my job after all.” He replied with a smirk.

 

* * *

 

“...Absolutely not. I refuse to be treated by a person of such low standards.” “I don’t treat men.” Two voices rang out in unison before the owners glared at each other.

 

“This, _Dr. Shamal_ , is also banned from entering the apartment complex unless under dire situations. I forbid him to be near Bianchi and would sooner become a healer myself than let him treat the boys and kids.” Harry sneered at the doctor who sneered back.

 

“Coming from someone who treats their body as such I don’t have much confidence you know the first thing about treating basic injuries. And you can’t protect them forever. You’re only one boy and if you spread yourself thin you’ll snap.” Shamal bit back as Harry reared up.

 

“Ironic coming from a _mafia_ doctor who took the _Hippocratic oath_ . Or is there a censored version saying you could magically pick and choose who you would help or not? A profession is a _profession_ . I don’t care how you act outside of your duties, but as a _doctor_ , I don’t _trust_ you.” Harry’s eyes were burning brightly as Shamal grabbed his collar, and the group tensed up for a fight before the doctor looked into Harry’s face before letting go.

 

“Dammit Reborn, I like women! But you just had to find the one, practically jailbait, kid who’s really sexy when he’s angry!” Shamal complained as Harry’s face flushed red from the man’s words.

 

“Wh-What?!” He yelped as Shamal sauntered back over to him.

 

“You’ve got a pair of unfair green eyes, brat. Also, no one has ever roasted me so thoroughly before, I’m impressed, to be honest.” Shamal smirked as Harry looked to the nearest person before moving over to hide behind them.

 

This turned out to be Takeshi, who’s frame hid the short teen well. Shamal, however, was the victim of several bloodthirsty grins.

 

“Ah-On second thought Reborn-san, maybe Harry-niisan has a point. If we get strong enough to fight with minimal damage to ourselves we don’t _really_ need a doctor.” Tsuna said through gritted teeth as the assassin shivered.

 

“Shamal is unfortunately here to stay. I’m sure he will get more agreeable to deal with as time goes on. And bodily harm is fair game if you need to put him in his place!” Reborn said cheerily as Shamal looked at him with a playful betrayed expression.

 

“You’re almost twice as old as Harry-niisama, Shamal! You’re practically just a dirty uncle at this point.” Hayato clicked his tongue at the man who felt a vein pop on his forehead.

 

“Alright I see that I’m unwanted, I’ll just be roaming the streets then. Searching for beautiful women~” He said before a strong hand grabbed onto his coat. The doctor turned around before seeing Harry standing there.

 

“As-As much as it pains me to say this...I’d rather you be somewhere I can monitor your actions than off meandering and hitting on innocent women.” Harry looked like he swallowed a lemon at that before continuing.

 

“You won’t be staying in _our_ flat, but I’ll give you your own place as long as you leave my tenants alone. Do we have an agreement, _Dr. Shamal_?” Harry looked up at the taller man who gave him an unreadable expression before blinking and smirking.

 

“Hmm, in return for denying me of my usual leisure and being so rude. I’ll accept on the terms that you go on a date with me twice a month.” He grinned as Harry grew red but simply furrowed his brows before huffing.

 

“A small price to pay. I accept, you better be careful to hold onto your end of the deal though Shamal.” Harry said as the man reached to shake his hand, only to widen his eyes at the sensation of magic binding their contract together.

 

“What?! Harry-niisan, you can’t possibly-” “Why let this pervert-” “Are you not feeling well Harry-”

 

The refusals started up only for Harry to give them an apologetic look.

 

“Shamal is right, as childish as I was earlier, as long as he acts accordingly as a doctor he will be a great help to us. It’s inevitable that you will get hurt. And I just-I just don’t...I never want to see you in pain and be unable to help. I don’t know medicine and for all that I _can_ do, it’s not enough.”

 

Harry turned away at that as Shamal internally gave the teen some points of respect for not letting his pride win over his shortcomings.

 

The man knew how off-putting his personality was like, and he could only admire that Harry had the mind to look past that and value Shamal’s skills over his nature. He wonders if it’s because Reborn had suggested him.

 

“No time like the present to treat my first patient then! Come on sweet cheeks, let’s get you looked at.” Shamal teased as Harry gave him a rather cute expression that reminded the doctor of a ruffled cat. Fortunately, his teasing was just that, he had no real interest in pursuing someone who could almost be his kid after all.

 

Even as ambiguous as shamal’s outward persona may be, he did actually have some standards. Harry tensed up before nodding sharply, letting the man follow him into his room.

 

Shamal noted the slightly disorganized, but clean state of Harry’s belongings and how decorative and homely the room felt. The doctor couldn’t imagine this belonged to the same person he had watched almost brutalize that other kid earlier.

 

“You’ll keep whatever you see confidential right?” Harry’s voice slightly wavered as Shamal nodded. His expression was a bit more serious now that it was just the two of them facing each other.

 

“Within reason that whatever you’re hiding isn’t going to kill you.” He replied as Harry breathed deeply through his nose before letting it out.

 

“Give me ten minutes to shower, in the meantime entertain yourself with this,” Harry said as he threw the man a book on magical potions and healing that had the man giving him a raised eyebrow.

 

Harry grinned, “Don’t discredit it until you experience it yourself.” And with that, left to clean himself up somewhat before the doctor could help him treat his wounds.

 

Shamal gave into the curiosity as he found it an amusing read, if not a bit unbelievable. Within no time Harry was done and had returned.

 

The doctor gave him a nod before he shrugged off his robe, sitting on his bed in only boxers as he heard the man say nothing but take a sharp intake of breath.

 

“ _Oddio..._ Harry, what the _fuck_ happened to you kid?” Shamal breathed out as he surveyed the littering of scars that _carved_ themselves into Harry’s body. He had worked and seen several gruesome injuries and scars from working in the mafia but normally those were on people with _years_ on them.

 

And even then, their scars normally didn’t come from what Shamal suspected to be both battle and _torture_. The recent purple bruising and cuts didn’t help Harry’s appearance as the doctor massaged his temples.

 

“Hurry up and treat me.” Harry hissed, shivering a bit, both from showing Shamal the extent of his injuries present and past as well as feeling the chill from standing mostly naked in his room.

 

The doctor nodded before setting down his suitcase and opening it up before detailing where Harry had gotten fractured and splinting his right hand and resetting his fingers. He carefully bandaged the boy as well, noting which fractures needed more support than others.

 

His hands were quick as he rubbed ointment that would help the bruises and swelling before moving on to giving Harry a few stitches on the back of his head where one of Hibari’s more vicious hook attacks busted open his skin.

 

The doctor didn’t let it slip past him that Harry had an unnatural pain tolerance and outside of some flinches when Shamal breached some of his more critical injuries he sat there silently.

 

“You’re used to this.” He remarked as Harry looked at him with dark eyes.

 

“And I’ll continue to be this way if it means my family is _safe_. Do you have a problem with this Shamal?” Harry asked as the doctor gave him a hard look before shaking his head.

 

“It’s good and all, wanting to protect them with everything you’ve got…” The doctor then rough gripped Harry’s left arm before pulling the boy close to his face.

 

“But if you keep _destroying your body_ like this, you won’t be _able_ to protect them anymore. Have some self-preservation brat.” Shamal lectured before Harry gave him a wide-eyed look.

 

The man snorted before asking, “How does that other crazy kid not suffer from the same damage as you? If you fight like that often there should be something. Muscle tremors, motor skill deterioration, _something_. People don’t just fight like that and walk away unscathed.”

 

Harry looked away before asking, “Did you read the book I handed to you?”

 

Shamal snorted, “What about it? Are you saying those things are real? It’s not _impossible per se,_ but you do realize that if any outsider gets their hands on the fact that you’re the _only_ magical anomaly with a range of abilities like that and if they find your secret stash of ingredients humans will somehow find a way to replicate them right?”

 

Harry tried to resist biting his already bruised lip as he responded, “Of course, but I’ll be safe. My supplies don’t replenish quickly so whatever I had…”

 

“You let that brat have to ensure he could fully recover while you’re over here slowly trying to hide the fact that some of your nerves have been shot and you’re experiencing muscle spasms.” Shamal finished, unimpressed before stating that he was done with his treatment.

 

“Is that why you suggested those dates earlier? Did you figure out what I was trying to hide so easily?” Harry asked with some respect for the doctor.

 

“Who knows? Maybe I did or maybe I just wanted to see you dolled up for me.” The man jokingly leered at Harry who laughed, realizing what the man was playing at now.

 

“You’re insufferable Dr. Shamal, but I’ll admit you at least have _some_ skill.” Harry teases before his door busts open with the other teens looking in.

 

“Ah-”

 

“WHY YOU BASTARD DOCTOR!” Hayato screeched before readying his dynamite.

 

“Maa, maa, guess this will be my first time practicing on someone else!” Takeshi had his sword out and pointed dangerously at Shamal who realized what the situation looked like.

 

Harry was leaning back with the doctor in between his bandaged legs, hand dangerously close to Harry’s thigh on accident. Somehow the boy had somehow managed to slip on a robe that hid most of his scars and body away where the others couldn’t see but this made him use his left hand to hold onto Shamal’s shirt for support from falling back.

 

“It’s ok you two Shamal didn’t-” Harry tried to explain but was cut off by Tsuna who held up a Leon gun and gave Shamal a rather sinister look.

 

“Don’t worry Nii-san...Whatever Dr. Shamal did to persuade you...we will quickly fix that and get you back to normal.”

 

“Yes, I have never used human meat before in my poison cooking, but there’s a first time for everything.” Bianchi smiled and Shamal felt a dark cloud wash over him.

 

“Everyone please! You’re misunderstanding! Dr. Shamal was just finishing up my bandages. Don’t jump to hurtful conclusions!” Harry finally got them to back down as Shamal sweated in relief.

 

“You should add ‘cult leader’ onto your profile Harry, besides being an apartment complex owner.” Shamal joked before standing up to let Harry have some space. The teen rolled his eyes before hiding his leg under the rather large robe.

 

“Very funny, they were just looking out for me. Right?” Harry smiled at the teens who nodded eagerly, acting as if second ago they weren’t about to commit to homicide.

 

Shamal sighs as he lets his persona come out again and winks at Harry.

 

“Try not to get needlessly injured again ok? Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some well-earned rest to get to.” He declared before leaving the flat and going downstairs to the place Harry rented out to him.

 

Ryohei was the first one to break the silence of the moment with an ‘Extreme!’

 

“You are a person with very extreme! Tastes Harry! Although I Extremely! Disapprove of dating someone like that dirty uncle!” He exclaimed as Harry sighed.

 

“Don’t be an idiot Turf-head! Harry-niisama would never willingly date someone like Shamal! I bet he was blackmailing you into something right Nii-sama?!” Hayato theorized before bringing out his dynamite again only for a look from Harry to make him sheepishly put them away.

 

“Like I said...Shamal was just being professional, no need to worry for me. Your big brother can take care of himself against a man like that!” Harry laughed making the whole group smile.

 

“Now it’s late, everyone shoo off to bed now!” Harry chided as they whined.

 

“But Nii-san!” Tsuna pouted but eventually gave in and accepted a hug from his brother before going to his room.

 

Harry took in the silence that came after their departures before turning to a seemingly innocent section of his room before calling out, “Do you want to talk Reborn?”

 

The air seemed to shift before a sheet peeled away to reveal the hidden baby hitman who was looking at Harry with a serious expression.

 

“...Are they dead?” The hitman questioned and Harry closed his eyes, knowing what he was referring to.  

 

“Most of them. Whether by my hand or my allies.” Harry supplied before the hitman shot another question at him.

 

“And the rest?”

 

Harry opened his eyes to give the hitman a dark smile, “Rotting in a prison shrouded in darkness and full of despair, tormented by soul-sucking wraiths and unforgivable weather conditions for the rest of their lives.”

 

Reborn smirked, “Good. And I expect to be let into the details of your future therapy session with Shamal.”

 

Harry hummed before picking up the baby and holding him close enough for Reborn to hear his strong heartbeat. A reminder that the teen in front of him was alive. Survived whatever his past life threw at him and would survive whatever this life brings as well.

 

“Shamal is right in one sense,” Reborn started as Harry looked down at him inquisitively.

 

“You are really sexy when you’re angry.” He stated before having his cheeks pulled on by an embarrassed Harry.

 

“You two really can’t help but tease people!” Harry complained as the hitman smirked.

 

“Just wait until you help me get my original body back Harry, _then_ you’ll see what it means when I’m teasing someone.” Reborn remarked as Harry looked at him with determined eyes.

 

“That day will come Reborn, I swore after all,” Harry said as Reborn nodded.

 

“I have no doubts, Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thankful for all the love and support this fic has gotten! From the comments to kudos, I'm so happy I could write something people enjoy reading. The daily life arc is a bit long to get through but I wanted to keep it in order to incorporate the famiglia bonding. I can only hope to write more engaging chapters in the future with everyone's support!
> 
> While some characters or reactions may seem ooc right now, it's just my interpretation on how they would react based on their previous experiences and personalities. Hopefully, this will be made clearer with more interactions and reveals in the future. Reminder Harry's 19 right now and the flirting Shamal does is for show, not serious. Also yes! Harry will eventually have flames but I won't reveal what they are just yet! Feel free to theorize on which flames I plan on giving him haha!
> 
> As always, feel free to leave a comment about where you think the story is going, what you might have liked from the chapter or constructive criticism for me to consider!


	6. Boy meets Overcast Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More wholesomeness to set the stage for the shift to action in the next chapter ^^

“A trip to...Mafialand?” Harry blinked as Reborn nodded. The other kids seemed to be rather excited as they chattered behind the baby hitman. Even Bianchi and Shamal seemed to be in a good mood when the place was mentioned, making Harry think it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to go. 

 

He narrowed his eyes though, “I don’t suppose there’s more to this excursion than just letting us have fun?” 

 

Reborn smirked. “I’m _ Reborn _ . What do you think Harry?” 

 

The wizard rolled his eyes before giving Reborn a fond smile. Then, he stood up, catching everyone’s attention as they look to him with bated breaths. 

 

“I think everyone is in agreement when I say, it’s about time for a well-earned break?” Harry’s eyes twinkled as his siblings cheered before he continued. 

 

“I’ll be extending the invitation to Kyouya-kun and Dino-kun’s famiglia, and with that--Go pack your bags!” Harry shooed them off as Shamal and Reborn chuckled at the scene. 

 

Harry sighed before sitting back down and turning his attention to Reborn. “I don’t suppose we’ll be meeting any of the other Arcobaleno there?” He questioned as the hitman clicked his tongue before sitting down with a rather cute pout. 

 

Harry had been burning the midnight oil for several nights on end, writing down his observations of the curse and the magic surrounding it. But to no end was he anywhere close to solving it yet. Reborn was tight-lipped about the mystery behind the pacifiers and what had happened for him to get stuck in his current form. 

 

Harry was patient though, never pushing since he knew what opening old wounds before someone was ready felt like. He never really forgave Molly for the time she caused George’s progress and healing to relapse after being too forceful with wanting him to move past Fred’s death. 

 

She was a compassionate mother, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t make terrible mistakes now and then. Harry could only be grateful that George still had a strong support system that could deal with the aftermath. 

 

“Perhaps. It wouldn’t hurt to let you see the others since anything that helps you learn more about the curse is beneficial to me...To all of us really.” Reborn stated nonchalant, but Harry could tell there was a very,  _ very _ well hidden flicker of hope in him that wanted to be rid of the curse. 

 

To be able to stop feeling the dysphoria of waking up and living with a body that  _ wasn’t right. A body that was too small, too fragile and too unnatural after years of honing his body and skills to be the world’s greatest hitman _ .

 

Harry sipped his tea before giving the man a small smile. “I look forward to meeting them then Reborn-kun. I wonder what they’re like?” He pondered as the hitman snorted.

 

“Idiots, the both of them.” Reborn insulted as Harry shook his head.

 

“So is Shamal--” The doctor let out a noise of indignation at that. “--but as Nikolai Gogol once said, ‘ _ However stupid a fool’s words may be, they are sometimes enough-- _ ” Harry was interrupted by Reborn who smirked and finished the quote.

 

“To confound an intelligent man. Have no doubts, Harry, while I call them idiots, even the lackey couldn’t have been made an Arcobaleno if he wasn’t the strongest of his flame type.” Reborn finished as Harry blinked before nodding. 

 

“You care for them in your own way don’t you Reborn-kun? It’s always nice to see that side of you that you try to hide.” Harry smiled cutely at the hitman who grimaced as Shamal nearly snorted up coffee through his nose from the bold statement. 

 

“Harry, if you weren’t you, I would have shot you for that.” Reborn deadpanned as Harry hummed. 

 

“I’m honored then!” 

 

* * *

 

The weather was absolutely perfect as Harry and the others boarded the ship, taking in the sight and feeling of the coastal breeze around them. Dino swung an arm around his shoulders, slightly startling the boy who looked up to the taller blond. 

 

“First time on a cruise Harry-kun?” Dino smiled as the wizard chuckled, spotting the man’s famiglia behind him. They were funnily enough, still in three-piece suits but wearing leis and holding coconut drinks. Catching his gaze they all gave formal bows that Harry laughed at and waved off. 

 

“Yes! I had only once gone on a proper vacation before and that was to a sports game of sorts. Never really had an opportunity to go on something like a cruise.” Harry said lightly as Dino blinked before grinning. 

 

“Then let’s make this first time amazing! There’s a really awesome buffet inside-Oh! And also plenty of poolside games and-” Dino’s face was pushed away rather rudely when Reborn landed on it, kicking his former student away.

 

“Stop hogging Harry, Pipsqueak-dino!” Reborn teased as the blond whined at the rough treatment. Harry had to laugh at the familiar interaction. 

 

“Harry-niichan!” Tsuna called out to get the older boy’s attention as green eyes fell on his family with a tenderness that made them blush. Even Kyoko and Haru were invited as extended family, as the girls were thankful and extremely touched that they were being treated as such. 

 

“Yes, Tsuna? How come you haven’t gone off to play? There’s plenty of time before the ship arrives at the island.” He inquired as Takeshi spoke up.

 

“We were waiting for you! Can’t go on a cruise and have fun without ya!” Takeshi chuckled as Hayato rolled his eyes but smiled. 

 

“The baseball-idiot is right, Nii-san. We wanted to go eat at the buffet first since the kids were hungry but everyone agreed it didn’t feel right without you.” He said as Harry felt warmth swell up in his chest. 

 

If there was one thing Harry had ever wanted, it was a family. Now, it was not to say that the people from his previous world weren’t family. No, no they were indisputably his family in a way people outside could never hope to understand. 

 

They had cried, bled and died for each other, but it was for that same reason that some days, it made it difficult to even stand to look at one another. At the things they lost and the independence pushed on them far too early. 

 

Sure, Harry theoretically had a choice about whether or not he would stand up to the challenge of defeating Voldemort and the death eaters once and for all. But realistically, he was conditioned to be their soldier. Their  _ leader _ . 

 

He never regrets the decision of doing so, only that he would have gone about it in a smarter way. If he hadn’t been thrown headfirst into a world and war he knew nothing about. Still, the difference between the family there and his family now, is that there was a chance.

 

Harry looked at their backs, shoulders yet heavy with the burden of a dark responsibility, and felt his eyes grow teary. 

 

There was a chance to help them make it through this without losing any piece of themselves. To hold true to who they are fundamentally. Tsuna seemed to know something was up as he glanced back at his older brother, only to slow his steps down and walk alongside Harry. Quietly he gave a gentle and playful bump into Harry’s shoulder before smiling. 

 

“Tears don’t suit you Niichan, but I’m glad they’re happy tears.” He whispered as Harry winked, before wiping his eyes. 

 

“Come now, I was promised food.” He joked.

 

* * *

 

When Colonello was contacted by that devil of an acquaintance, Reborn, he was dubious, to say the least. The man rarely found a reason to contact any of them after the fallout they had due to the curse. Less so when it came to anything surrounding the curse. 

 

The man could sympathize, Reborn and the others had taken it  _ hard _ at the betrayal and change. So it came as a surprise when the blond received a call, letting him know that Reborn wanted him to meet not only his new student but a new  _ friend _ of his that wanted to learn more about the curse in order to break it.

 

Now there was one thing when it came to Reborn. Everyone knew it, regardless of their status as a low ranked lackey to him as an Arcobaleno. And it was that,  _ when the man called someone his friend, it came with a high level of regard _ . 

 

Colonello could count on one hand, how many people the hitman truly considered a friend and that was saying something. It was understandable, considering his status but also his ego, that a man of Reborn’s caliber would have an impossible time trusting anyone enough to have his back. 

 

So the man was curious, so curious he couldn’t contain his excitement at the arrival of the cruise ship he knew this stranger was on. What were they like to have gained Reborn’s approval? Would they really be able to help break the damned curse he and the others have been living with for years now?

 

The blond was almost working himself up into a tizzy when soft, but audible footsteps approached his area. The baby paused before looking up and locking gazes with a pair of eyes so green they put Verde to shame.

 

“Hello there, you must be Reborn-kun’s friend. I’m Harry!” The teenager,  _ teenager _ , introduced politely before squatting down with a smile that was  _ so similar to Luce yet, with nothing concealed behind that sickly sweetness. _

 

Colonello realized Reborn was sitting on the teen’s shoulder with a smirk, but the blond could care less as he stood there, mouth agape with surprise and a slight flush on his cheeks. 

 

“If you don’t close your mouth you’ll catch flies Bakanello.” Reborn quipped, making the man blink before roaring in indignation and shooting at the other baby who merely jumped off Harry’s shoulder as the bullet shot past. 

 

Harry contained his flinch as it happened, chuckling slightly when Reborn shot back in retaliation, nailing the blond in his forehead. 

 

“Ack-! You bastard Reborn!” Colonello cursed before rubbing his forehead and looking back to the teen that was still politely waiting for him to introduce himself. The baby coughed, embarrassed before sticking out a hand.

 

“The name’s Colonello, former Comsubin member. Nice to meet someone that asshole considers a friend. Means ya must have some crazy good skills to get his approval.” Colonello said only for Harry to blink before tilting his head with an embarrassed flush creeping down his cheeks to his neck.

 

“Aww, well I wouldn’t say I’m that skilled. But I’m honestly moved you consider me a friend Reborn-kun.” Harry said, as Reborn looked away, expression neutral but Colonello knew the hitman was flustered. The bastard was a tsundere through and through. 

 

“Enough, you wanted to meet another Arcobaleno so you can ask questions regarding the curse. So get to it.” Reborn stated as Harry chuckled and Colonello rolled his eyes. The blond baby looked back at Harry with a serious expression.

 

“Oi-Do you really think you got what it takes to break this damned curse?” He asked with a dubious gaze. 

 

Harry gave him a look that almost made the man step back from the intensity as the boy grinned. 

 

“I promised I would. And I  _ never _ break a promise. If I don’t have what it takes now, I’ll make it so that I do.” Harry declared before shaking Colonello’s hand firmly. 

 

The man smirked, ‘Ah-So this is who caught Reborn’s eye huh...Not bad, not bad at all.’

 

The sounds of alarms blaring made the three of them look up and towards the middle of the island where people were running about in panic. 

 

“Ah, there’s no way someone is attacking the island right?” Reborn questioned rhetorically as Colonello deadpanned. 

 

The glowing of their pacifiers signaling that another Arcobaleno had joined them on the island. 

 

The two babies shared a look before saying, “The only one stupid enough-”  “-to launch an attack here is Skull.” 

 

Harry laughed at how nonchalant the two seemed to be before picking both of them up into his arms. 

 

“Excellent! Another friend to meet!” Harry chirped as the two men groaned.

 

“Harry, Skull isn’t a friend, not that Colonello is either, but Skull is even worse.” Reborn insulted as the blond threw a punch that never hit as the hitman avoided it.

 

“Oi! Take that back you bastard! Also yeah, Skull is our lackey.” He explained as Harry pouted. 

 

“He can’t be that bad can he?” He asked as they made their way, seamlessly Colonello noted, through the masses and towards the main cause of the attack.

 

“Well, Skull is cowardly and annoyingly loud, but there’s still something endearing about him ya know? We don’t  _ hate _ the dude, it’s just easy to make fun of him.” Colonello explained as Reborn nodded. 

 

“Plus he makes for a great shooting target,” Reborn added playfully as Harry sighed. 

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Tsuna was amused at the chaos around them as his friends had split up. Kyoko and Haru had taken the kids with them as Shamal joined them to protect the group as they made their way to the hotel. 

 

The others and Dino were with Tsuna as they observed the rowdiness of the other famiglias around them. Tsuna was pleasantly surprised at the diversity he found in the famiglias backgrounds although when his schoolmate Naito just had to point him out in the crowd, garnering attention from the others, he had to sigh.

 

“Oh? What low ranking, no-name famiglia are you from?” Someone asked as Tsuna couldn’t stop Hayato from blurting out their status as the Vongola famiglia. Within seconds of recognizing Dino as well, the mass of mafia members had decided a fourteen-year-old teenager was right for the job and placed him in charge. 

 

Much to the amusement of his famiglia. 

 

“Alright then...Men.” Tsuna began as the men seemed to snap to attention at the sound of his voice. Tsuna’s eyes twinkled with amusement. 

 

“You seem to specialize in different things so-” Tsuna began to give out orders and organize them as bullets and weapons were sent past, hitting the invading troops as the rallied men gave whoops of fun and joy. 

 

Tsuna was sure they were in part humoring him, but there was something he couldn’t deny was fun about the whole situation. ‘Ah-Harry-niichan must be rubbing off on me.’ Tsuna sweatdropped.

 

Although, soon enough, Tsuna and the rest of the men had come face to face with a purple pacifier wearing baby and his armored octopus. 

 

Tsuna sipped on his coconut drink as soon as he saw Harry and Reborn approach with yet another baby in tow. 

 

“Alright, that’s our cue. Let’s go back to enjoying Mafialand everyone!” Tsuna clapped his hands together cheerily only to stop when Harry called out to him.

 

“Tsuna-kun! Just a moment please, I’d like for you to meet Colonello!” Harry said as Skull floundered in indignation at being ignored and at the strange situation he found himself in. 

 

“Oi! Don’t ignore the great Skull-sama!” Skull yelled as he commanded Oodako to slam a tentacle at Harry only for a pair of tonfas to brutally hit the arm, making the poor creature rear back in pain. 

 

Skull squeaked in fear as sharp, grey eyes narrowed down at him. 

 

“Where did you come from Hibari-senpai?” Tsuna blinked as the prefect smirked. 

 

“Learn to notice your surroundings better little animal. Then perhaps you will know.” Kyouya stated before turning to look at Harry and giving the older boy a courteous nod. 

 

“O-Oi! How dare you hurt Oodako! The great Skull-sama won’t forgiv-” Skull was cut off as he was gently picked up by Harry and brought into a hug that had him stunned silent. 

 

“Hello Skull-kun, why don’t you call off the attack so you and your men can share some desserts and tea with me?” Harry offered as the baby blinked before blushing red underneath his helmet. 

 

It was rare that someone would treat him so kindly, considering that this was the mafia, but also even among the Arcobaleno he was treated more as a joke than anything. 

 

“Even your familiar can join, wouldn’t you like that? Oodako was it?” Harry beamed at the octopus who also blinked down at the teenager in surprise. Both the baby and octopus nodding their heads in silence as Harry smiled and replied.

 

“Wonderful! Although a little action is fun now and then, I am quite famished.” He said as Reborn and Colonello looked at him unbelieving that all someone needed to do to get Skull to be quiet was treat him like a decent person. 

 

Harry snorted at their expressions. “Come now you two, you’re embarrassing yourselves.” 

 

* * *

 

When Harry’s eyes landed on Colonello, there was a connection for sure, but it was nothing quite as intense as when he had first met Reborn. That same, intense feeling hit him hard as his magic roared, straining against his skin when they encountered Skull. 

 

The purple baby was loud for sure. Eye-Catching and doing whatever he could to keep the attention on himself. But one kind action from Harry had the baby fold in and currently give him an expression between wary suspicion and an inkling of childlike hope. 

 

He was adorable, even more so when Harry convinced him to take off the helmet as they sat down to talk over some tea and snacks. In some ways, the man reminds Harry of Teddy. 

 

His sweet godson, knowing loss in his life so early and discrimination yet the boy was consistently a happy child regardless. Harry didn’t regret many things, or at least he tried not to. The number of regrets he would have if he let his conscious overcome him would drown him. 

 

But Harry regrets not being there to see what kind of person Teddy would continue to grow into. He misses the days when Teddy’s hair and features would morph and flashes of colorful hair and eyes would make him equally amused and stressed. It had been a difficult fight at first, forcing change into the magical British laws regarding magical creatures previously regarded as purely dark. 

 

But after a trip to Gringotts and hardcore political lessons that pounded into Harry the power of his Lordships, War titles and Wizengamot seats, Harry was proud to say that a good,  _ meaningful _ change was finally happening in the archaic British society. 

 

Tolerance was something that needed to happen to prevent more people from falling into a helpless and twisted mindset as Voldemort. Harry had been all too happy to meet with the international magical societies that had been sick of Britain’s long overdue need for change. They had been amused themselves of course.

 

They expected narcissism and privilege, so it was quite a pleasant surprise when Harry showed them humility and respect so unlike the adults in their society. He remembered snorting when more than one of the international members quoted on that. 

 

Harry shook his head, clearing those memories away for another time as he returned to the present, looking at Skull who was fidgeting under his gaze. The punk vibe and motorcycle suit was something Harry thinks Sirius would’ve loved if the man were still alive. 

 

“Relax Skull-kun, you’re not in trouble. I just want to ask you and Colonello about the curse and your pacifiers.” Harry said as the baby flinched and looked ot his senpais who nodded before he cautiously looked back at Harry.

 

“What-What do you need to know about them?” Skull asked as Harry hummed. 

 

“Only whatever you three are comfortable sharing with me right now. With the exception of Reborn, I’m practically a stranger. I want to help you break the curse, but I’m not so callous as to make demands about things like this.” Harry said politely as Colonello and Skull looked at him in contemplation.

 

“Verde...the lightning Arcobaleno. He’s a genius many people say is the second coming of Da Vinci and he’s spent years researching how to break our curse but hasn’t found anything. What makes you think you can brat?” Colonello cast out his bait as Harry smiled in amusement.

 

“Because I study a different science. One that is...more  _ magical _ .” Harry teased as Reborn smirked, knowing neither Colonello or Skull understood the meaning behind his words. 

 

“Why?” Skull asked simply as the three of them turned to look at him. 

 

“Why help us at all? There’s nothing in it for you unless what you’re gunning for is a favor.” Skull gave Harry a dirty glare that had Reborn and Colonello a bit stunned since they were used to the idiotic persona their youngest member had grown to be known by. 

 

Harry looked at him quietly before sighing and resting his chin on one hand. 

 

“Skull-kun, do you think you and the others deserved to be cursed?” Harry asked, making the three men frown. 

 

Seeing their silent response Harry continued. 

 

“I don’t think you deserve to be cursed. No one deserves to be cursed, not like this.” Harry said, closing his eyes before drawing his magic around him to resist the sickly darkness surrounding the pacifiers. 

 

If he had thought one pacifier was disturbing enough, being in the presence of multiple was making him feel ill almost. 

 

“It’s killing you.” He said bluntly as they all flinched, the stark reality being thrown before them.

 

They all knew of course. A curse like theirs wasn’t something so silly as to just make them babies. The strain on their flames and bodies while subtle, was growing stronger with every year that passed. 

 

“You know it don’t you?” Harry looked at them with eyes so soft and clear, it made something in Skull hurt as he whimpered. 

 

Colonello looked away as Reborn nodded. 

 

“We’re the  _ Arcobaleno _ , it’s a title that’s revered among the Mafia but we can’t help but resent it. What happened to us was a betrayal that cut deep. And we don’t  _ give up _ . But…” Reborn trailed off as Harry picked up what he meant to say.

 

“But it’s been so long without any real progress.” Harry ended as the air grew thick. The teenager sighed before ruffling Skull’s hair.

 

“This is why I need to know more about it. Perhaps meeting this Verde would do me well as to understand all that I can. I have a theory right now, one I don’t want to divulge yet because there’s nothing as cruel as giving unfounded hope.” Harry hesitated before resolving himself.

 

“But I can  _ see _ your curse. I can  _ feel  _ it. And that might make all the difference to figuring out how to break it.” Harry confessed as three pairs of eyes snapped to him in disbelief.

 

“What do you mean you can  _ see _ it?” Colonello growled as Harry turned his way.

 

“It is as you think Colonello-kun, I can see the curse and the runes gliding over those pacifiers of yours. I can see the way they are  _ leeching  _ off your  _ flames. Your life force _ .” Harry said as the man flinched at the wording.

 

“It is a dark curse, and being near it makes me feel ill beyond words.  _ That _ is why I want to help you.” Harry looked at them before raising up his hand to brush back his hair that fell over the right side of his forehead.

 

Now all of them had seen a hint of the scar that poked out from underneath the hair, just teasingly settled over his eyebrow but had thought nothing of it until the full scar was revealed. 

 

It wasn’t a small nick at all, the wicked looking lightning bolt was jagged even after years of healing, stretching from where it breached his eyebrow up into his hairline. 

 

“While not exactly a curse, this scar is a remnant of something similar. Something that ruined my life for seventeen years. If you could imagine someone being twisted enough to break off a piece of their soul in return for pseudo-immortality...that someone had a piece of their soul stuck in my head for seventeen years before I could be rid of it.” Harry chuckled darkly as their eyes widened at the implications of that. 

 

“I  _ died  _ to break my curse, I’m  _ not _ letting the same thing happen to you,” Harry said as Reborn saw the slight tremble Harry was trying to suppress as he brought up his memories before jumping on his shoulder. 

 

The teenager quickly put his hand back down as the hair covered his scar. Colonello and Skull had seen the conviction and honesty in his eyes that they, without a doubt, believed his words. It was something both impossible yet within the bounds of what they knew could happen. 

 

Skull was quiet for a moment before speaking up. 

 

“Ok. I-I believe you. I’ll do my best to help you learn whatever you need to Harry. I’m not the smartest or the fastest or the strongest… but I’ll offer what I can to help!” He grinned awkwardly as Harry gave him a fond expression before bringing him into a hug. 

 

“Oh Skull, you don’t need to be the best at anything other than being yourself. You can only stop growing if you think you’re perfect after all.” Harry reassured as the baby stared at Harry so lost and vulnerable. 

 

A quick smack on his head from Reborn snapped him out of it as he reared back and yelled loudly. 

 

“OI! How dare you hit the Great Skull-sama!” Skull exclaimed before letting out a strangled noise of fear as he ran away from Reborn who shot at him.

 

“I’m not as easily swayed as Skull...but even I can’t deny you hold promise, brat,” Colonello remarked softly from where he stood next to Harry. 

 

“Of course Colonello-kun. I will only accept trust and respect that I have worked to gain.” Harry smiled before he realized Colonello wouldn’t be joining them since he was in charge of Mafialand’s behind the scenes.

 

“Another day then Colonello-kun, we will meet again.” Harry waved before going to stop Reborn from terrorizing Skull anymore.

 

The blond baby smirked before thinking, ‘Lal should meet him. The kid has spirit, I’ll give him that.’

 

* * *

 

“Ah-I forgot to introduce you to Colonello, Tsuna,” Reborn said as Tsuna giggled. Behind him, Hayato and the others were carrying various prizes and foods they got from the actual amusement park side of Mafialand. 

 

“I guess Skull is a decent consolation prize,” Reborn said as Skull playfully cried at the insult. 

 

Harry laughed before patting the baby on the head. 

 

“Don’t be mean to Skull-kun, Reborn. I’m sure he’ll fit right in with our family!” Harry said as Skull awkwardly looked at him.

 

“You do realize Skull is technically still part of the Calcassa Famiglia right?” Reborn smirked as Harry’s smile didn’t falter. 

 

“And?” Harry replied simply as skull let out a strangled noise of disbelief.

 

“This could be seen as you forcefully stealing their strongest member and prompt them to declare war on us.” Reborn continued as Harry and Tsuna hummed.

 

“Anyone who’s family to Harry-niichan is  _ family _ to me, Reborn-san. I’m sure the  _ Calcassa _ wouldn’t mind that the  _ Vongola _ claimed Skull.” Tsuna said as Harry nodded.

 

“Besides, let them come.” Harry turned to overlook the  _ famiglia _ gathered around Tsuna and himself. 

 

With a bloodthirsty grin that had Kyouya nodding in approval of where he was reclining on the cruise ship, Kusakabe fanning him comically, Harry continued.

 

“ _ No one gets in the way of our  _ **_Famiglia_ ** .”

 

* * *

 

“Yo Harry, how exactly did you end up taking in all of these kids and Cavallone’s famiglia?” Skull asked as he sat crisscrossed on the kitchen table. The stuntman was still adjusting to the strange change in treatment he and Oodako had now at Harry’s residence. 

 

Although Reborn still treated him like a lackey, everyone else was rather kind, although it was debatable with the Gokudera and Hibari kid, the later having let the group the moment the cruise ship returned them. 

 

Harry blinked before laughing, “By chance I suppose? Fate has a bad rep, but honestly...if you aren’t willing to work your ass off to change and adapt then, of course, nothing will change. I do believe that sometimes people meet for a reason and where things go from there...well.” 

 

Harry placed a hand on his hip as he grinned. 

 

“Only time can tell.”

 

* * *

 

Omake: 

 

Tsuna woke everyone up that morning with a refreshing energy that had even Reborn staring at him in confusion. 

 

“Today is Tanabata! Harry-niichan didn’t really get to celebrate holidays with people before, so he makes it up now by making sure every holiday we can celebrate together is extra special!” Tsuna explained as the children’s eyes lit up. 

 

“Where is he now Juudaime?” Hayato asked as Tsuna grinned. 

 

“Buying food and supplies for us to write our wishes on later!” Tsuna responded as they nodded.

 

“Should we help clean up around the house? It would only be fair right?” Takeshi asked as Tsuna shook his head. 

 

“Nii-chan doesn’t just celebrate with us, he extends the offer to  _ all _ of his tenants and their children! It’s actually more of a neighborhood thing, to be honest!” Tsuna said as the others were slightly surprised by how sociable their older brother was. 

 

“Harry-niisan is very generous! This will be my first time celebrating Tanabata!” Fuuta remarked as Bianchi ruffled his hair. 

 

“So if we aren’t celebrating here, where are we going?” Bianchi asked as Tsuna perked up at this. 

 

“In the backyard of the building! Nii-chan and the other cooks usually set up barbecues and other things while everyone plays around.” Tsuna said as Takeshi hummed curiously.

 

“I wonder if he’s going to invite my old man?” He pondered before the sound of the door opening let them know their brother was home. 

 

Harry walked in followed by Tsuyoshi, Dino and some of his men who were all carrying bags of food and other supplies.

 

Green eyes sparkled upon seeing them up and about. 

 

“I suppose you’re all excited for Tanabata today?” He grinned as Lambo and Ipin clung to his legs before letting him go once Harry gave them a hug.

 

“Your older brothers brought some nice gifts as well!” Dino exclaimed as he pulled out variously sized and patterned yukatas and kimonos.

 

The quality of the silk was without a doubt high end and they all looked at it with appreciation. 

 

Harry huffed, before giving Dino a playful shove.

 

“Dino bought most of your outfits while I wanted to do something for the older members in our family!” Harry explained as he hands Skull and Reborn their yukata, as the two babies showed their appreciation. 

 

“Shamal got his earlier as well, with a warning to be on his best behavior tonight!” Harry joked as Dino chuckled.

 

“To be honest, I was really shocked at how much money Harry-kun had! Being an apartment complex owner must pay a lot!” Dino remarked as Reborn kicked the back of his head. 

 

“Baka-Dino, don’t judge a book by its cover.” He stated as Harry shook his head fondly.

 

“I put some of the inheritance money I got into different investments. The interest they give me is more than enough to do special things like this every once in a while Dino-kun. So don’t feel obligated to do anything in return for these.” Harry ruffled Hayato’s hair as the bomber flushed a bit.

 

“Yo Takeshi! Gonna help your old man serve some sushi tonight?” Tsuyoshi joked before bringing his son into a hug. The father-son duo had grown much closer than they ever were before and with both of them finally able to communicate without worry.

 

By the time everyone showed up to the party, Harry, with everyone’s help had set up the backyard beautifully. Streamers and lanterns were hung around illuminating softly in the encroaching evening while food for barbecues and sushi were freshly set out. 

 

The other tenants had been excited to get to know the relatively newer members of Harry’s family as they had long worried that Harry and Tsuna would be lonely with just the two of them. It was interesting, to say the least, how vastly different and freeing it was to mingle with civilians and just be normal teens.

 

No one even batted an eyelash at Dino and his men as the blond put on his yukata and was swarmed by the ladies who he charmingly engaged in conversation with. 

 

It was definitely a change for Skull who had up until recently, been used to the colder and impersonal treatment from the Calcassa famiglia.

 

The children ran around with sparklers and the adults shared cheers as they ate and drank among friends. Harry himself, was the most popular tonight, with Tsuna and the others barely getting the chance to steal him away from the tenants and neighbors who wanted to catch up on the happenings in their lives. 

 

Reborn and the others couldn’t blame them, Harry was gorgeous in more ways than one tonight. With the elegant black and green yukata Dino had chosen for him with red accents, his form was hard to tear your eyes away from. The hitman gave his former student some brownie points for that at least.

 

But the sheer joy and togetherness that Harry radiated were even more infectious. A deep, dark part in both Reborn and Skull whispered to them. 

 

_ [When Harry finally released his flames, would he be a sky?  _

_ He was so much like a sky, and they wanted and wanted and wanted for so long to be whole again. _

_ But Arcobaleno don’t hope. _

_ But maybe for Harry, they wanted to.] _

 

Lambo, Ipin and Fuuta had tugged on Tsuna’s sleeves as the children finally wanted to write their wishes on the slips of colorful paper Harry bought. 

 

Tsuna smiled before nodding, motioning Hayato, Takeshi and the others to come over and join him.

 

“What are you going to wish for Juudaime?” Hayato inquired as Tsuna smiled. He gently wiped off some ink Lambo had accidentally smeared on his face before answering. 

 

“For the past year or so I kept wishing that I could stay as Nii-chan family for years to come. This year I think I’m going to write something a little different.” Tsuna giggled before Hayato blushed.

 

“I want, to stay with, my famiglia, and grow with them, forever and ever. Love, Tsuna.” The brown haired boy read aloud as he wrote down his words, making Hayato and Takeshi blush as Bianchi and the kids gave him a hug.

 

Ryohei yelled an extreme that had Kyoko sighing at fondly and Haru swooned at the cute wish. 

 

Reborn smirked before landing on Tsuna’s head in approval.

 

“Do you think Kami-sama will grant all our wishes if it’s the same thing? Cause I wanted to write that too!” Takeshi laughed as Hayato shoved him for being corny but there was no heat behind it.

 

“I want to improve myself as both a proper right-hand man and person to do you and Harry-niisan justice!” Hayato said as Tsuna gave him a thumbs up.

 

“Lambo-kun wants to grow up fast so he can join his nii-sans! And protect them! And also eat more candy!” He laughed at the last part as everyone joined in at that. 

 

“I...want to continue reconciling with Hayato and become a sister who can rely on,” Bianchi confessed as Hayato turned to look at her in surprise at the mature response. She smiled before ruffling his hair. 

 

“Ipin wants to grow strong to join Master back in China, but also stay with harry-niichan and everyone!” The girl said as she beamed at them. 

 

“I kinda wish for the same thing as Tsuna-niisan. Although, it’s not really surprising!” Fuuta remarked as everyone agreed that their wishes all agreed on them being a family. 

 

“I want to become stronger so I can use my fists to protect those I love. I know I’m a little dumb at times, but even a guy like me can learn how to grow up right?” Ryohei grinned as he pulled Tsuna into a side hug. 

 

“What do you wish for Reborn-san? Skull-kun?” Tsuna asked as the teens looked at the two babies. 

 

Skull answered rambunctiously, “The Great Skull-sama wishes to defeat Reborn and earn his undying servit-Ack!” He choked as a rubber bullet from Reborn hit him in the back of the head. 

 

“Alright! Jeez, harsh crowd around here. I wanna get my old body back I guess.” Skull muttered but glanced at Harry before writing privately, ‘And get to know Harry better.’

 

Reborn hummed, building up suspense before saying, “It’s a secret.” 

 

They couldn’t help but sweatdrop at that. 

 

“Is everyone ready to hang up their wishes?” Harry called out as a resounding response from the gathered audience made him smile. 

 

“Alright! There are plenty of bamboo trees around, feel free to hang yours wherever you want!” He finished before moving to Tsuna and the others who were silently glad their brother had finally been released back to them.

 

“Where’s your wish Harry-niichan?” Tsuna blinked as the rest of the group wondered that too. 

Even Dino had written his wish and was hanging it up with his men, but no one saw Harry write anything yet. The wizard waved it off, responding.

 

“Already hung it up earlier while everyone was distracted, it’s a secret after all!” He grinned as exclamations of ‘no fair!’ were thrown around. Reborn snorted before tilting his head upwards towards the roof of the building and spotting two figures watching them.

 

* * *

 

 

Kyouya smirked from where he noticed the baby spotted him and Kusakabe. 

 

Harry had always found a way to include him and respect his desire to avoid crowding after all. The prefect had not once, mentioned wanting to join in on the celebrations but that was what he liked about the older boy. 

 

Harry doesn’t demand or expect things from him, only offering as much as Kyouya wanted to make out of their strange relationship as friends and sparring partners. Although, the delicious food was definitely a positive Kyouya couldn’t deny help keep him coming around. 

 

An elegant hand raised up to place his wish besides Kusakabe’s, pausing for a moment when the wind made the slip of paper above theirs turn and grey eyes caught sight of what Harry had written. 

 

A slightly worried frown made its way on his face as Kyouya peered over the side of the railing to meet Harry’s gaze. The green-eyed boy winked before placing a finger over his lips playfully before the children pulled him away to join in on their celebrations. 

 

The prefect huffed before shaking his head. The wish still burned bright in his eyes. 

 

_ Dear Kami-sama, until this body is broken and battered, unable to move and even beyond that, let me give all that I can so that my family can live a fulfilling life.- Harry. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, it's been a little bit since i've written anything ^^;, outside of being busy with life I've only recently got my motivation to write back so I'm excited! 
> 
> Once again I'm so honored people like this story and have been leaving kudos and comments! I'm blown away when comments analyze the writing and point out things in different perspectives, it makes my day seeing yall guess what will happen next based on the hints I leave you. There have definitely been a lot of great guesses to what Harry's flames will be and I can only hope the reveal will be received well! I'll only give one hint and it's : The flame I'm giving Harry is from canon although I'm tweaking the details a bit to fit with this au!
> 
> Next chapter is when things really start to roll if y'all know who's coming next! Daily life arc over! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you look forward to the next chapter!


	7. Boy under the Misty Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get things snowballing!

There was an air of danger that came to Namimori as Harry noticed several pings against the wards he placed here and there around town. The children were monitored and protected by Bianchi and Shamal as usual and Harry was certain Tsuna and his friends could protect themselves well enough.

 

Reborn and Skull were quick to catch on that Harry while acting as per usual, had gone off to do some rather suspicious recon and joined him in the dead of night when everyone else was asleep. The wizard didn’t stop them, letting the two babies follow as he stalked his targets. 

 

“...they’re about Tsuna and the others’ ages,” Harry remarked as he peered down to where two high school boys appeared to be beating up some students from Namimori. They had been trying to kidnap Fuuta for quite a while now, to Harry’s irritation.

 

However, due to how fruitless their endeavors were, it appears the group these two were affiliated with decided to go for blind ambushes instead. Reborn tipped his hat a bit, while Skull frown but kept quiet. 

 

Harry waited until one of the boys pulled out some heavy duty pliers and made the motion to pull out one of the students’ teeth, that the green-eyed boy made his move. 

 

Hidden under the power of his cloak and several other spells that camouflage his scent and muffled his sound, Harry shot two wordless _Petrificus Totalus_. The two never saw it coming as their limbs locked up and caused them to fall over. They could only watch as Harry’s hand peeked out from behind the cloak and brush the stoic looking boy’s hair away from his face. 

 

“I do wish we could have met under different circumstances, perhaps talk over tea instead. But, you see...you’ve made yourselves out to be threats to my family. I’m not sure as to why and would very much like for you to stop. But…” Harry trailed off at this before pulling back the cloak just enough for them to see his eyes peer out. 

 

“ _If your boss wants a fight, he’d best learn the proper etiquette of dueling and send us a proper invitation. I don’t have the patience for these childish actions._ ” Harry’s eyes were devoid of warmth as they gazed rather darkly into the boy’s, who couldn’t even tremble from the pressure of Harry’s aura pressing down on him due to the spell. 

 

Harry then pressed burner phone into the teen’s hand and told him, “I’ll be waiting for the call. You only have one chance.” Before disappearing under the cloak again and apparating away. 

 

Reborn and Skull, knowing the job was done, watched as the two teens could finally regain control over their limbs before sharing a look and rushing off to report back to their leader. They shared a look before nodding. 

 

“It seems things are picking up, don’t you think Lackey?” Reborn smirked as Skull huffed. 

 

“OI! Don’t call me a lackey anymore Senpai! I’ll tell on you to Har--ACK!” Skull yelped as a rubber bullet shot him in the back rather painfully. 

 

“It seems being around Harry has made you think I’ve gone soft, _Lackey._ I’ll make sure to rectify that.” Reborn grinned evilly as Skull jetted off, taking whatever headstart he could get. 

 

* * *

 

“Reborn-kun, I don’t suppose you could tell me who these boys are?” Harry asked politely as they were eating breakfast. Tsuna and the others were curious as they weren’t sure what Harry was referring to. 

 

“The leader is a young man named Rokudo, but he made a new alias for himself after arriving in Japan. Rokudo Mukuro is a student at Kokuyo Junior High now.” Reborn took a sip of his coffee before waiting for Harry’s next question. 

 

The wizard raised a brow before asking, “Then, are they part of the mafia, coming after Tsuna-kun?” 

 

“Hmmm, not exactly. They’ve been exiled from the mafia actually.” Reborn finished as Harry narrowed his eyes at the tidbit of information. 

 

‘What could they have done to get them exiled from the _mafia_ of all places?’ He thought.

 

Tsuna and the others perked up at this, a hint of worry on their faces, although it was vastly overshadowed by confusion. 

 

“Someone’s after Juudaime? Who is it? I’ll kill ‘em!” Hayato bared his teeth only for Takeshi to laugh and swing an arm around his shoulders to calm him down. 

 

“Maa, Maa, I’m sure it’s no big deal, right Harry-nii?” The athlete chuckled as Harry smiled at them. 

 

“Well, I would like for you all to fight them. Life or death battles are some of the best ways to grow as a fighter you know? Not that I’d let you die, but you understand what I’m aiming for?” Harry remarked as Hayato and Takeshi blinked in surprise. 

 

Tsuna, on the other hand, seemed determined, an orange flame appeared on his forehead, taking them by surprise as he spoke up, “I’m sure there’s more to Rokudo’s story, but I have been waiting for a chance to prove myself!” 

 

Looking to his brother, Tsuna gave him a patient smile before asking, “Harry-niichan, this time, will you trust me to take care of things? I know you’ll be following us to the fight anyway, but please...believe in us.” 

 

Harry blinked, slightly proud of how Tsuna finally seemed to start becoming independent and nodded. 

 

“...I can’t wait to see how much you’ve all grown.” Harry smiled fondly before ruffling Tsuna’s hair, the boy flushing red as Hayato and Takeshi also grinned in embarrassment from how happy the statement made them. 

 

“I hope no one minds that Kyouya-kun is going to tag along though! Ever since I told him about the situation, he’s been itching to fight someone strong.” Harry remarked offhandedly as Tsuna sweatdropped.

 

‘Would it be a fight or a one-sided slaughter though? I feel sorry for whoever gains Hibari-san’s ire.’ He thinks before nodding. 

 

“I guess we shouldn’t waste any more time, Hayato, Takeshi go prepare whatever you need. Bianchi, would you like to lead the assault with us or stay back and protect the kids?” Tsuna asked as the assassin grinned and flexed her bicep. 

 

“While I appreciate the peace from this lifestyle, I do miss a good ol’ fashioned battle! Let’s do this!” She responded as Tsuna nodded. He shouldn’t forget Bianchi was a highly capable and accomplished individual. 

 

“I don’t like going into this with little knowledge about their abilities, but all we can do is adapt to whatever they’re going to throw at us. But first and foremost, I expect everyone to come back home _alive_ , is that _understood_?” Tsuna commanded as they all responded in kind. 

 

Reborn smirked, ‘The makings of a good boss...you’re already on the right path Tsuna.’ 

 

“For now, play ignorant and go about your daily lives with caution. There’s no need to neglect that even with such danger looming about!” Harry reminded them as Takeshi groaned. 

 

“Does this mean I still have to study for that math test coming up soon?” He asked rhetorically as everyone laughed at that.

 

* * *

 

Mukuro chuckled darkly as he remembered what Chikusa and Ken reported back to him a few days ago. In his hand, was the unassuming burner phone they brought back with only one number that he couldn’t trace back to anyone or anywhere.

 

“Proper dueling etiquette was it?” Mukuro murmured before an enraged expression flashed over his face for a moment. A vein indicated exactly how pissed off he was to be played like a fool, seeing as how his plans to not only capture Fuuta de la Stella were dashed, but even the hazing he was hoping would draw the Vongola’s attention. 

 

For days, he had been mulling over what to do before, he decided, there wasn’t anything for him to lose that he hadn’t already lost. 

 

“So be it, I will take great pleasure in seeing your arrogant face as I crush your famiglia in battle and dance their corpses around your broken body.” Mukuro laughed and it sounded just as dark and tainted as the cursed eye embedded in his head. 

 

With an elegant finger, he pressed dial on the number and waited for a response. 

 

It rang twice before the other line picked up. 

 

“I see you’ve finally decided Rokudo Mukuro. At least you aren’t an impulsive leader, I’ll give you some praise for that.” The voice rang out, with a tinge of amusement that had Mukuro intrigued. 

 

“Why, you have me at a disadvantage here. You know my alias while I have absolutely no idea about yours.” He lulled his words with a smooth and low voice only to receive a chuckle in response. 

 

“My identity is of no concern to you Rokudo-san. You wish to fight with the current generation of the Vongola right? At least, that is what I can assume considering it’s not everyday exiled mafia members come to Namimori in specific.” The voice retorted as Mukuro had to fight back that growing intrigue of having a face to match the rather straightforward voice on the phone. 

 

“And if I am? I don’t suppose you’d just set up a meeting for us?” Mukuro quipped only to receive a huff in return. 

 

“Proper dueling etiquette please, Rokudo-san. Fugitive you may be, but I do believe you are intelligent.” The voice sighed as Mukuro’s eye twitched. He was...not accustomed to being ridiculed like a child, let that be known. 

 

“Fine, I shall play nice. I, Rokudo Mukuro of the Kokuyo Junior High Gang, wish to issue a challenge to the current Head of the Vongola Famiglia currently residing in Namimori and any members they command. I seek to claim something which I choose to leave undefined but related to the Vongola. I, as well as anyone in my gang,  are willing to stake our lives in order to claim their heads.” Mukuro stated as the voice went quiet for a few moments before finally speaking up.

 

“I’ll let your opponent rightfully respond to your challenge then, Rokudo-san. For now, it is goodbye from me. Perhaps if Fate is kind, we will both be able to have a face to match up with our voices.” The phone then conveyed the sound of being passed over as Mukuro frowned slightly. 

 

He wouldn’t admit it, but speaking to them was quite refreshing after only having his gang to converse with for a while. 

 

“Rokudo Mukuro? I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, tenth generation heir to the Vongola Famiglia. I have heard and acknowledged your proposition and would like to respond in kind. I, along with any willing fighter, accept your request to duel, however, instead of claiming your heads...I would like to request that upon an honorable defeat, that you and your crew confess the reasoning behind your attacks and join _My Famiglia_.” Tsuna spoke steadily and strongly across the phone.

 

Mukuro definitely wasn’t the only one who was surprised, seeing as how on Tsuna’s side of things, everyone with the exception of Reborn and Harry was giving him incredulous looks. 

 

Mukuro felt his blood burn with excitement and anticipation as he laughed eerily, bringing up one hand to cover the side of his face where his eye pulsated. 

 

“What an interesting character you are, Sawada Tsunayoshi. What a selfish, but oh so interesting request. Alright, fine. I accept your conditions. You will be no match for myself or my companions after all, so what is there for me to fear?” Mukuro chuckled before smiling darkly.

 

“This Saturday, at 9:00 am sharp. Show up at the abandoned Kokuyo Land theme park. I won’t promise anything on my ends about us fighting fair though, so your chivalry is wasted on us. I look forward to this encounter, Young _Vongola_.” Mukuro finished before ending the call rather rudely and closing the burner phone.

 

There was silence for a few moments before the phone let out an audible crunch as Mukuro crushed it in his grip, standing up to gather the other members of his gang to prepare for the upcoming battle. 

 

“I’ll crush you Young Vongola. You and your mysterious little mist you have doing your dirty work.” Mukuro promised, not realizing that perhaps, the so-called ‘mist’ Chikusa and Ken mistakenly reported ambushing them wasn’t a mist at all. 

 

* * *

 

Tsuna heard Mukuro hang up before sighing. Skull quirked a brow at him before asking,

 

“Mind explaining why you want a group of homicidal, _exiled_ fugitives to join _us_?” 

 

Tsuna gave the group a sheepish smile before rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

 

“Well, I know that seems pretty stupid and dangerous, but ever since this Mukuro guy has been stirring up trouble, my hyper intuition hasn’t stopped yelling at me.” Tsuna began, sighing as he rubbed his temples. 

 

“There’s more to this than we know right now, but there’s _something_ about the situation that won’t let me lay it down to rest. This is going to be our first major battle and...And I have a feeling that from here on, things will only get more complicated.” Tsuna finished as Harry frowned slightly before sighing.

 

“Damn...It almost seems like your hyper intuition is trying to tell you a prophecy, which I really, _really_ hate. But, I’ll trust everyone to use their best judgment. You heard the man, we have until Saturday.” Harry looked at the group, that included the children as well as Kyoko and Haru, as they nodded seriously.

 

Lambo, Ipin and Ryohei had been selected to stay back to protect Haru and Kyoko in the off chance that spies had slipped past Harry’s watchful eye and would aim for the two civilian girls. Harry set aside his brotherly worry for the two children as he knew they were more than capable to handle lower grunts. 

 

Both had been working hard outside of school to master their fighting as well, seeing as how Harry knew no matter how he tried to shelter them, the mafia would always catch up. He knew better than to underestimate their potential and Ryohei also wanted to stay behind in case something happened to his sister. 

 

Skull would stay at home base with Fuuta and keep up to speed via drones and earpieces that he built for them to share. It turned out the cloud arcobaleno knew more than how to tune up his motorcycle after all. He just never had the chance to show off his technological skills with people like Verde outshining him and Reborn putting him down. 

 

Harry had given the hitman a _stern_ talking to about that, which made Skull equal parts grateful and amused that the fearsome hitman was so whipped by the green-eyed teen. Not that he could argue differently for himself. Skull was an easy man, so sue him.

 

Harry himself would be following the assault group from a distance under his cloak, not interfering unless absolutely necessary. 

 

Kyouya would do what he does best and work alone, not that any of them wanted to try and stop him after he caught scent of his prey after all. The group knows it was probably because Harry told the prefect to wait until the allotted time that he actually did listen and wait. God knows the teen would have gone storming in otherwise. 

 

* * *

 

 

Soon enough, Saturday morning had come and everyone was ready as they would ever be. Leon had been transforming over the course of the past few days, although Reborn reassured them it was simply because there was a pivotal point in Tsuna’s development that was causing the strange behavior. 

 

Tsuna took a deep breath before leading the way into the abandoned park. 

 

There were signs of abnormal animal prints and the like all around as Tsuna and the crew kept their senses open for any surprise attacks. And sure enough, one came.

 

The group divided as they let Takeshi defend and parry the attack from his opponent. 

 

“Che, seems like the baseball idiot was lucky enough to get the first go.” Hayato pouted as he rolled the rune stones between his fingers, twitching in anticipation for his own fight. 

 

Tsuna shook his head in amusement. “Only you would be disappointed not to get attacked Hayato!” 

 

The ground gave way below Takeshi and his attacker as the two fell down into the hole that was previously the Garden Zoo. Takeshi gave that no mind as he landed just fine, rolling to soften the blow just as his father and Harry taught. 

 

His opponent seemed to be fine as well as the blond boy stepped out of the shadows and into the light where Takeshi could see his face. 

 

“Haha! What a cool trick you have! I really thought I was attacked by an animal just now!” Takeshi joked only to be met by an incredulous look and shake of the head. 

 

“Are you fucking serious right now? Ah whatever, Mukuro-sama said we could go hog wild on ya so!” He cut off before changing his teeth set to Kong channel and charging forward. 

 

Takeshi simply grinned before dropping into a stance, his whole aura drastically shifting from lighthearted to something much, much colder and sharper. Ken, even in his animal form, faltered in his charge against the other teen as a wave of unease washed over him. 

 

The sound of a breath and then the drawing of a sword. Within the blink of an eye, Takeshi slashes, the attack purposefully not hitting Ken and instead, split the stone wall behind him with enough force to take the boy off guard. 

 

The blond’s eyes widened at the powerful attack only cutting off a few of his hairs, that he completely missed the hilt of the sword slamming into the side of his temple where he wasn’t looking. Takeshi felt a little bad for ending the battle so soon, but he couldn’t help it when his family was at stake here.

 

His face was shadowed as his eyes peered at the unconscious boy rather frighteningly before his usual smile snapped back in place. 

 

“Maa, I should probably bring him back up with the others. Tsuna did say he wants them to join our family too!” He remarks before lifting the heavy boy onto his shoulder, fireman style. A rope is conjured and thrown down for him to wrap around himself as the group pulled the both of them up.

 

“Hmm, so this is Joushima Ken. That means we haven’t run into Rokudo Mukuro just yet.” Reborn remarked as Tsuna nodded. Although looking at the picture that Reborn showed him, he had a feeling the man shown in the middle was definitely _not_ Mukuro. His hyper intuition was telling him otherwise and to keep on his toes. 

 

Hayato had double checked if the channel user was actually unconscious before noting that the slight concussion that Takeshi gave him was genuine and felt a little relieved. However, before they could get very far, a flurry of needles and the jarring sound of a clarinet both ambushed them.

 

Bianchi quickly picked up Reborn whose body decided to go for a nap, while Takeshi and Hayato both used their attacks to deflect the needles looking to pierce them. Tsuna had his eyes on the shady looking old man that also crept up on them with some device in hand. 

 

“Hmm, reinforcements then? I’ll see if I will extend the duel offer to some of them.” Tsuna remarked aloud before walking nonchalantly past both M.M and Chikusa who were surprised by his seeming carelessness, only to realize that Tsuna simply didn’t consider them a threat, because his famiglia would pick up the slack. 

 

Hayato determinedly flung his dynamite at the girl while Bianchi took her poison cooking to Chikusa’s yoyos that were no match for her mastery in poison cooking. The siblings had worked their asses off, not only to restore their bonds as family but create a system of teamwork that made them _dangerous_ in battle. 

 

It was something they shed tears and blood for, seeing as how breaking away from their lone wolf fighting styles and past traumas wasn’t an easy accomplishment. But this was their start. As M.M tried to play her clarinet, Hayato’s bombs would disrupt the air and nullify the sound, giving Bianchi an opening to unleash her poison cooking on the girl. 

 

Meanwhile, Chikusa whose main style was disrupted by Bianchi destroying his yoyos, stood little chance to both the influx of bombs that made him explode quite literally with pain and the mean uppercut to the chin from Hayato. 

 

It wasn’t that their opponents so far were weak. Far from it. The reality was simply, while the Kokuyo gang were living in the present, Tsuna and his family were already pushing forward into the future. Their hearts and minds were set on obstacles that were far more difficult and with stakes that were much higher. 

 

In the meantime, Tsuna and Takeshi were being kept entertained by the monologuing from the man who called himself ‘Birds’. It was, rather unoriginal in Tsuna’s opinion but he didn’t want to judge. 

 

“Anyway, you wouldn’t want anything happening to these little _friends_ of yours now do you, Young Vongola? Do as I say and-” Birds was cut off by the amused chuckle Tsuna couldn’t hide any longer.

 

Even Takeshi seemed to snicker as Hayato and Bianchi quirked an eyebrow as they grouped up with the other two again. 

 

“What-What’s so funny you damn brats?! Do you Vongola bastards have no care whether who lives or dies?!” Birds yelled, although his anger was clearly from being slighted.

 

Tsuna had to clear his throat before raising his hands up in mock compliance and saying, “I don’t mean to um, belittle your whole schtick, Birds-san. But…” Tsuna trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck before standing relaxed, gaze narrowed at the older man who squeaked at the sight of his eyes.

 

“If you’re someone who isn’t willing to get your hands dirty in a fight, you aren’t worth being our opponent. How disappointing honestly, your child’s play of psychological entrapment.” Tsuna finished as Birds' anger and embarrassment shot out the roof at the harsh words. 

 

“HOW DARE YOU! I HOPE YOU ENJOY WATCHING AS MY FRIENDS TEAR YOUR LITTLE-” Birds stopped upon realizing that the huge screen he was broadcasting the twins’ endeavors on, showed them being quickly and brutally taken care of by three very angry siblings. Ryohei’s boxing made quick work of the twin after Kyoko before the two continued on their route as if nothing happened.

 

Meanwhile, Haru simply cheered on teenage Ipin and Lambo who were having fun using the other twin as their impromptu volleyball. The twisted man gave a whimper before he threw himself at Tsuna with abandon, his hand pulling out a poison-laced dagger he had planned to make one of the Vongola brats stab their boss with.

 

Only, he didn’t make it far at all as a polished shoe landed on his head, sending him crashing into the ground, knocking out cold as Hibari Kyouya arrived in style. 

 

The prefect stared down at the man as if he had stepped in shit before giving a good stomp and walking off, pausing a moment, to let the cute yellow bird that had been perched on the killer’s shoulder fly up and land on his own. 

 

“Looks like you have a new companion Hibari-kun!” Tsuna smiles cutely as the teen smirks before turning his face away.

 

“I was promised a good fight, omnivore. I suspect everyone already had their turn except for you and I?” Kyouya asked, although Tsuna already suspected the prefect had been watching everything that had happened. 

 

“It seems like we’ll have that opportunity right now, considering the presence I feel coming.” Tsuna smiles, but it’s a determined sort of smile that makes Kyouya also bare his fangs in response. The prefect would love to fight the omnivore another day, Harry did say it was time for him to branch out opponent wise after all. 

 

A crash through the trees caught their attention as a tall man came out of the forest, carrying a rather large and engraved metal ball connected to a chain. 

 

Kyouya gave him one look before huffing, “Trash, but he’ll do for an appetizer I suppose.” Before equipping his tonfas with a slight motion of his arms. 

 

Tsuna had a nagging feeling behind the man’s presence, a feeling that he didn’t quite know how to put into words as he watched their opponent ready his attack before unleashing the powerful strike. 

 

It was a rather beautiful and skilled technique that he used, at least in Tsuna’s opinion. But if the man was like a snake, striking out with its fangs bared, then Kyouya was a rather brutal Secretary bird. Although the name made Tsuna giggle a bit at the humor. 

 

Precise, quick and with a force that was unexpected from a teenager of Kyouya’s appearance, he derailed the ball from its path before unleashing a flurry of blows. The man did well on his part, considering who he was up against. 

 

He was able to stay standing after multiple direct hits from Kyouya and still tried to work around his style despite being in close quarters with the prefect. But alas, it wasn’t a surprise when the teen stood over his prey with some pride in his eyes.  

 

The man was still conscious, to the group’s surprise. Kyouya wasn’t known to go easy on people after all. 

 

With a huff and roll of his eyes, Kyouya remarked, “What a disappointment. I was led to believe you were at least an omnivore. Your pitiful attacks prove otherwise. Learn to come at your opponents with the intent to kill next time.” 

 

Tsuna squatted down with a smile as the man looked incredulous between them. “Really, trying to make up for your soft heart with edgy one-liners...it was kind of silly. But, I can understand someone who truly doesn’t want to kill pulling their punches. You’re not a bad guy at all, are you Mr.Snake?” 

 

Lancia paused and saw the depth and honesty behind Tsuna’s statement, taken in by the mesmerizing glow of sky flames behind his eyes. He knew now, after witnessing how easily the other famiglia’s fighters tore through Mukuro’s forces and then being defeated himself, why Mukuro was so paranoid of the Vongola. 

 

“Hey, I know you’re not Rokudo Mukuro, but if he didn’t make it clear to you all...Whoever my famiglia defeats in battle, we’re taking in as our own famiglia you know? So I guess that includes you too...if you’d like a second chance at redeeming yourself.” Tsuna tilted his head, still smiling as Lancia blinked before plopping his head back into the dirt. 

 

“After what I’ve done? After what Rokudo Mukuro has taken away from me? How could I? Give myself a chance at redemption? I lost everything because of him, I lost my _famiglia_ because of him!” Lancia’s voice rose in loudness as tears were brought to his eyes at the memories of his loss. 

 

The short explanation that followed was enough to enrage the group despite their pleasant appearances. However, it was Tsuna himself, who held the most hatred towards the heinous acts Mukuro had made Lancia commit. 

 

Patting the man on the head, Tsuna wore an expression that had Lancia blinking in surprise and some fear _for_ Mukuro who it was aimed at. 

 

“Nii-chan, you’ll take care of him, won’t you? I’ve got one last fight left to deal with.” Tsuna asked as Lancia watched in amazement as a black-haired, green-eyed teen appeared from seemingly out of nowhere. 

 

‘Is this the powerful mist Chikusa and Ken reported to Mukuro about?’ He thought only to scrunch his eyebrows in confusion at not being able to sense any mist flames from the boy who regarded him gently. 

 

“Of course Tsuna-kun. I told you, just focus on your fights, I’ll take care of the rest this time.” Harry replied as he cast a quick _Tergeo_ on Lancia who flinched back from the strange ability that cleaned the blood and grime off his face.

 

“That...that wasn’t mist f-” Lancia was hushed as Harry put a finger to his lips, telling the man to keep what he knew a secret. 

 

“My name is Harry Potter, may I know yours?” Harry asked as the group marched ahead, leaving him behind with the other unconscious members of the Kokuyo gang. Lancia noticed had relaxed the teen was despite being surrounded by dangerous killers who had the potential to wake up at any moment and came to two conclusions. 

Either the teen currently tending to his wounds was overconfident in the idea that the others wouldn’t wake up and attack or that he was strong enough that it wouldn’t even prove as a problem. 

 

“Lancia, just call me...Lancia.” He finally responded after realizing it was rude to leave the teen’s question unanswered. 

 

“Possession is a nasty little thing that I despise very, _very much._ Fortunately, I am not too shabby in the mind arts, if you wish to work alongside me and a trained therapist in order to help you restore your mind and mental health Lancia-san.” Harry remarked nonchalantly as Lancia choked a bit from how straightforward the offer was. 

 

“What-” Lancia was cut off with a gaze that conveyed the same understanding and sorrow that he felt in his heart from Harry. It made his chest ache, seeing the same self-loathing and deprecation in those eyes that he saw every time he looked at himself in the mirror. 

 

“It’s...It’s not fair-it’s really not fair. Why do such terrible things have to happen to people like us?” Lancia asked, his voice held a sliver of vulnerability that made Harry hum. 

 

“So that we can learn what to do to make sure it never happens again, to us or anyone who doesn’t deserve it.” Was all that Harry said as he stood up, pulling Lancia into a standing position as the man gave a slightly pained huff but managed to keep himself upright. 

 

With a swish of his hand, Harry levitated the other, sleeping members much to Lancia’s astonishment before gesturing, 

 

“Would you care to lead the way Lancia-san? I would love to catch up with my younger siblings now.” Harry asked as the tall man nodded dumbfounded. 

 

“What a strange boy you are, Potter-san.” Lancia spoke awkwardly as Harry laughed. 

 

“Just call me Harry, and honestly? I get that a lot.” 

 

* * *

 

Let it be known, that when an animal feels caged and backed up against the wall, it becomes more dangerous and unpredictable. The animal in question is Rokudo Mukuro who watched again and again as nothing seemed to stop or slow down Tsuna’s forces. 

 

Ken and Chikusa. MM and the other grunts. Even his longtime _senpai_ Lancia. 

 

“Haah...haha, worthless, all of them, worthless! They’re an embarrassment to me! Despite being trained killers and assassins, they lost to a bunch of Vongola brats!” Mukuro ranted through gritted teeth as he knocked over furniture and armed himself with his trident.

 

He couldn’t even go out to reclaim his worthless fodder seeing as how the stronger ones were spirited away by who he could only assume was the other ‘ _mist_ ’. He hated it. It was driving him mad with anger and jealousy. 

 

What was all of this for if he was stopped before his plans could even begin? How could he ever get his righteous justice on the disgusting mafia that warped him into a monster in human skin that he was today? 

 

“No...no, something like this isn’t enough to break me. I’m Rokudo Mukuro. I’ve survived worse and lived to see my enemies burn in hell. This? _This is nothing_.” He laughed and it was a frightening thing, bouncing off the walls and reflecting the madness in its depths. 

 

He composed himself. He was unseen, refined and above all of the pests that invaded his territory. _He was Rokudo Mukuro_.

 

* * *

 

Tsuna had a bad feeling as a shiver overcame his body as they moved through the large and derelict building. 

 

“Everyone, stick close. Something about the atmosphere has changed.” He spoke as they all readied themselves around him. A soft chuckle was all they heard coming from everywhere around them before a trident appeared from the darkness. 

 

Unfortunately for them, it managed to take Bianchi by surprise as it scratched her on the cheek. An eruption of flames, as well as the breaking of the floor of the building, caused them all to jump back by reflex, unintentionally splitting apart. 

 

To Tsuna, Reborn and Kyouya who both had the training or senses to realize the changing environment was the effects of an illusion, they were able to catch themselves and dispel it from their minds. 

 

Bianchi, Hayato, and Takeshi however, were caught in its effects as they were thrown about, before Tsuna spotted their opponent. 

 

“ **_Rokudo Mukuro_ **!” Tsuna called out with a blazing fury none of the others had ever seen from the mild-mannered boy before. Even Reborn was taken aback by how brightly and clearly the orange flame on Tsuna’s forehead shone as his student readied his fists. 

 

“Kufufu, why hello Young Vongola, I’m so pleased we could finally meet face to face. I must say...things are only going to get hotter from here on!” Mukuro replied in kind as his illusions cranked up their power and pillars of flames seemed to erupt from cracks in the floor. 

 

Mukuro targeted Hayato next, as the bomber tried gunning for the cruel teen, only to be taken by surprise at the speed that Mukuro possessed. Unable to avoid the attack completely, the bomber clicked his tongue in pain as he clutched the arm that Mukuro got a good slash on. 

 

Takeshi was doing better at first, as he and Kyouya attacked Mukuro from both sides. Until an illusionary projectile caught him by surprise, seeing as how it hid the actual rubble Mukuro threw in it, as it blinded him. 

 

Mukuro was able to fit in another slash towards the swordsman’s leg as the teen jumped away in order to dodge blindly. 

 

“I look forward to turning you into a blood stain, _pineapple_.” Kyouya taunted as Mukuro’s veins popped on his forehead. 

 

“Big words _Skylark_ , let’s see if you’re not all bark?” Mukuro retorted as the two exchanged a furious flurry of attacks on one another. Blood seemed to splatter everywhere in small amounts as their attacks landed. 

 

Tsuna hung back, making sure to gather the others as he waited out Mukuro’s spat with Kyouya, knowing the prefect would never forgive him for interrupting their match. No matter how much Tsuna wanted to give Mukuro a good wallop to the head. Leon was churning, his form twisted and wrapping around Reborn before the chameleon seemed unable to bear it any longer and exploded into light.

 

It seemed to wrap around Tsuna whose hyper intuition told him to stay calm and that whatever was happening wouldn’t hurt him. 

 

“It seems like it’s time, eh Tsuna? I look forward to seeing how your debut goes.” Reborn remarked before acknowledging the polite nod from Tsuna. 

 

Mukuro on the other hand, was running out of steam as Kyouya brutally beat him down with no remorse. The illusionist could understand how Lancia was easily defeated as his teeth and brain rattled with each blow that the prefect landed on him. 

 

But, who would he be if he was a one trick pony? 

 

“Hey, Young Vongola, tell me. Have you ever experienced what it’s like to have to fight your own famiglia?” Mukuro called out as he pulled out a gun, much to their surprise. 

 

With a crazed expression that accentuated his demonic eye, Mukuro laughed before shooting himself. “ _Arrivederci._ ” 

 

And that was when shit hit the fan. 

 

* * *

 

Harry knew exactly when the teens he watched over had awakened, they were terrible at playing unconscious after all. Even Lancia had to sigh at their attempts as the man scratched his head. 

 

“You know...it’s really hard to match the exact state of unconsciousness your body exhibits when you’re awake. You can drop the act.” Lancia said as Chikusa and Ken opened their eyes. 

 

Harry had long since let them down so that they wouldn’t question how he was making them float. 

 

“So you’ve been defeated too huh Lancia?” Chikusa noted before taking in the appearance of Harry who stood unassumingly by the man’s side. His eyes however, widened upon recognizing the same shade of green eyes from the night he and Ken were ambushed.

 

Tensing up to jump back and defend himself, he paused when Harry raised up a hand. 

 

“No need to be so defensive, not that you’re in any state to really fight me. My job is just to watch over you all while Tsuna and the others can defeat your boss.” Harry explained, only to shoot another set of _Petrificus Totalus_ to make sure the two couldn’t run off.

 

“Now, now. We may be ‘Vongola’, but we aren’t beasts you know? Well, I suppose you wouldn’t know. But setting that aside, I would appreciate learning the reason as to _why_ you all are doing this and going so far for this Rokudo Mukuro person.” Harry inquired only to see the determined gazes on both of their faces as if they would sooner die than tell him their secret.

 

Pumping up the intimidation factor, he brought his face close to Ken’s, who he determined would be more likely to spill, and spoke. 

 

“I’m giving you the choice to speak of your own volition. Either speak or I’ll use my special ability to tear my path through your delicate little minds, take the information and who knows, perhaps erase any and all the memories you have of your leader.” Harry didn’t like playing bad cop, but it worked. 

 

Ken gave in almost instantly at the threat that Harry gave, not realizing that Harry would never stoop so low as to destroy, much less damage another person’s mind unless they truly, _truly_ warranted it. 

 

“We were guinea pigs for human testing...by our own _famiglia_.” Ken started with a cynical smile only to pause when he saw the look on Harry’s face after he processed the boy’s words. 

 

The trees around them seemed to splinter out of nowhere as the wind picked up around them rather unnaturally. 

 

“... **_What_ **?” Harry asked, prompting Ken to continue despite his slight fear and confusion. 

 

“Everyone stigmatized the Estraneo for what they did, _what they made_. But no one ever cared to realize how far their experiments went. The famiglia was labeled as brutes and madmen, horribly persecuted by others in the mafia…” Ken continued and with every word that Harry knew rang with truth, he felt his heart drop lower and lower into his stomach. 

 

“Do you know what it was like for us? Seeing our friends die one by one, living every day in our own personal hell?” Chikusa finally spoke up as his fists trembled in rage, though his face was that perfectly ingrained stoic expression. 

 

“...Oh my god... God, why is it always the children? Why them?” Harry started to cry, stunning the three who were watching him. Memories of the war and the countless bodies he had to bury came to mind.

 

While it was a hard hit no matter if they were friends or strangers, the hardest was attending to funerals for the children. The media praised him for rallying the money and support to improve the foster and orphanage system in Magical Britain but they never stopped to think about how he wishes he _didn’t have to_. 

 

That those children could’ve lived lives with their families that loved them and that had things been better, would never know the tragedies and suffering of war. He couldn’t stand to think about human experimentation.

 

At least, the death eaters were more akin to murdering people to meet their end than anything. The closest he’d been to someone who enjoyed torturing others was Umbridge or Bellatrix. Voldemort had been a given of course, but he was also _the_ big baddie. 

 

Harry realizes where their loyalty comes from now, “Mukuro...he’s your _home_.” Harry says in a way that makes Ken and Chikusa speechless as they couldn’t process the crying teen in front of them.

 

“Your sins can’t be forgiven and forgotten…” Harry continued as he stood up, making the two tense in anticipation for their deaths.

 

“You can only strive forward to protect the future that can still be changed. To ensure that such a tragedy, such burdens, are no longer placed on the shoulders of those who will come after.” Harry spoke calmly and with such conviction that they were all stunned.

 

“Get up, we have a meeting with your boss to get to. I for one, have much to discuss with him and his ridiculous treatment of you all and himself. You all should know better than anyone, that lives are _not_ expendable.” Harry commanded as Ken and Chikusa shared a look before getting up to their feet. 

 

“We have a battle to interrupt.” 

 

* * *

 

The moment the bullet passed through his head, Tsuna knew something worse was happening. 

 

“Reborn, that wasn’t any regular bullet. What kinds of special bullets do you know of? I am more than certain it has something to do with Mukuro’s special red eye.” Tsuna whispered to the hitman who frowned racking his brain for information on what it could be. 

 

“Tsuna-nii!” Fuuta’s voice rang over the earpiece that was silent for the whole duration of their adventure so far. Skull did say he wouldn’t try to disturb them unless something needed their full attention. 

 

“Yo Tsuna! We’ve got some pretty bad news about this Mukuro guy! Fuuta was trying to figure out a way to help y’all indirectly against him so he did a ranking.” Skull started explaining as Tsuna narrowed his eyes as his friends’ forms suddenly twitched strangely before relaxing. 

 

As if they were puppets someone was trying to _control_. 

 

“Tsuna-nii, Mukuro-san ranked 1 out of 1 people in all of the Mafia to own the _possession bullets_!” Fuuta explained over the earpiece as Reborn’s mood shifted. 

 

“Kufufu, so now you know one of my secrets Young Vongola. But that won’t help you in this upcoming fight since I haven’t even gone through all of my six paths of hell! It truly was a good effort on your end.” Mukuro laughed as he commanded all of Tsuna’s friends to turn towards him, eyes blank as they lost all control over their bodies. 

 

“I see, so your end goal is to possess my body then? For what means? Even if you gain control over me, what will that do Mukuro? You’re mistaken if you believe I will be beaten here.” Tsuna said as the light Leon emitted finally died down, revealing the new weapons that Tsuna would be known for from here on out.

 

The same high-quality sky flame that graced his forehead now also ignited his gloves and boots he wore. Their detailing and quality showcasing that they were truly a material worthy of Vongola standard. 

 

“Fancy accessories won’t help you with anything Vongola! You’re mine!” Mukuro laughed before raising his trident and commanding for his victims to launch their attacks at Tsuna who watched it with an unwavering will. 

 

He takes a breath, his body going through the motions of his training. His hyper intuition is honed and flowing throughout his body. Then, Tsuna _moves_. 

 

He grabs ahold of the fears and anxieties that whisper dark things to him. Of his potential to fail them all and become no one again, to lose and destroy their futures because he was too weak, to disappoint Harry for letting them all get hurt and not return home. 

 

And then, he makes this his _weapon_ . He is fighting to make sure that everything they’ve all worked for, _meant something_. 

 

It is something utterly breathtaking and mesmerizing as both Reborn and Mukuro witnessed the grace and sheer technique that Tsuna was able to carry out. Hayato, Takeshi, and Bianchi were quickly incapacitated as Tsuna faced off between Kyouya and Mukuro.

 

“Your second state is powerful but lacks the creativity that the original masters have over their own skill Mukuro. You do nothing but disgrace their hard work by using it.” Tsuna spoke as Mukuro grinned madly. 

 

“You act as if I’m displeased that you’re so strong! No, in fact, this is even better! When I possess your body, I’ll be able to skip past the formalities and just charge straight into the heart of Vongola itself!” Mukuro said before lunging to strike Tsuna with his trident, only for the heat of the dying will flame to melt it within seconds. 

 

Tsuna, admittedly, was having a hard time fighting both Mukuro who was already a considerably strong opponent and Kyouya who was being controlled. 

 

But as he spun his body around, contorting it to fit into his mixed martial arts fighting style, he could only feel pity for Mukuro whose only motivation for causing the pain and suffering he put others through, was for some warped idea of justified revenge. 

 

Enough so that he was willing to sacrifice it all just for a _chance_ at accomplishing it.

 

Twisting his body so that he could wrap his arms around Kyouya’s neck, placing the prefect into a chokehold, Tsuna spoke up hoping the words would stir Kyouya’s rage into overcoming the possession. 

 

“Harry-niichan would be disappointed if he finds out you were beaten by this level enemy Hibari-kun.” 

 

It was as if Tsuna spoke his own magic words as Mukuro blinked in surprise when Kyouya’s body resisted. Something he believed was impossible as long as he held the power of the possession bullet. 

 

Kyouya, despite his eyes still showing signs of the possession simply raised his tonfa, before knocking himself out with one good hit to the temple. 

 

Tsuna and Reborn shared a chuckle at that. 

 

“Even when possessed, Hibari-kun’s pride can win out huh?” Tsuna remarked as Reborn replied,

 

“More like his admiration for Harry seems to overcome boundaries.” The hitman snickered.

 

Mukuro frowned before his usual pleasant expression was back in place. 

 

“No matter, I only ever needed myself to defeat you anyway. Prepare yourself Vongola, for my final and strongest path, _The path of humans_.” Mukuro said before mutilating his own eye so that the switch for his final path could be fulfilled as a dark, oily aura covered him. Black veins appeared to crawl and twist down the left side of his body and made his appearance all the more sickly. 

 

Tsuna’s eyes narrowed even further, but a look of pain flashed across his face as it made Mukuro falter for a moment. 

 

“What is so fulfilling about trying to make the world burn if you're just going to lose everything that matters to see it happen? That’s a sad future Rokudo Mukuro.” Tsuna said, incenting for the illusionist to charge at him with an enraged yell. 

 

“You know _NOTHING!_ Don’t act like you’re such a saint!” Mukuro yelled as he met weapons with Tsuna only for the smaller boy to sigh and melt away the rest of the trident before meeting each of Mukuro’s punches or kicks with one of his own.

 

At some point in time, Mukuro lost steam as his body simply couldn’t keep going between the pain Tsuna caused him from his attacks and the strain that using his abilities put on him. 

 

He didn’t want to, but his legs gave out in the middle of a rough tumble and Mukuro just couldn’t muster enough strength to force himself back up. 

 

His arm covered his face in shame as he rasped, 

 

“Kill me...I’d rather die than be forced to go back to the _mafia_.” Mukuro spat out the last word only to continue regulating his breathing when he noticed Tsuna did in fact walk over.

 

“I suppose it was rather callous of me to make the terms of our duel without considering your past with the mafia. I’m not sure what your story is Mukuro, but even with all the crimes you’ve committed and pain you’ve made others go through, I would never strike you down as if you were someone insignificant.” Tsuna said before cradling the other teen’s head in his hands.

 

His left hand wiping away the blood dripping down the teen’s eye while his other hand, coated in sky flames, moved in to purify the darkness that infected the other teen’s body due to using his ability.

 

It was a warmth that was gentle and enveloping, just as the rumors had talked about, that Mukuro had always dreamed of experiencing, that no one could blame him if they saw the tear that rolled down his cheek before he passed out. 

 

“Mukuro-sama! What the hell did you do to him?!” Ken yelled as Tsuna and Reborn turned around to see Harry arrive with the others he had been watching over. 

 

Ken, for all the racket he was making, simply looked back at Harry before containing himself. Despite desperately wanting to rush over and see if his friend was alright. 

 

Harry rolled his eyes before saying, “As long as you don’t attack my brother, you can do what you want Ken. I’m not your handler.” 

 

To which both Ken and Chikusa took advantage of immediately as they were by the blue-haired boy’s side in an instant. 

 

“Mukuro is fine, just worn out from exhaustion and his injuries really. He was a strong opponent.” Tsuna remarked with nothing but honesty in his eyes before handing the boy over to them gently. 

 

They were unsure as to what to make of the situation. Mafia was definitely something they could never trust and yet, despite thoroughly defeating them and even knowing Mukuro’s crimes, they could sense no true hatred from the strange Vongola members. 

 

The only hatred they felt was from Lancia who they could fully understand. 

 

Harry took one good look at Mukuro before rubbing his forehead. 

 

“We...are going to take our sweet ass time with his therapy. In the meantime,” Harry trailed off as he cast several _Tergeo_ spells on them, before he started applying first aid in the time it took for Shamal to finally show his slow ass.

 

The rattling of chains and a sensation of cold dread were the only warnings all of them had before Harry flicked his arm out faster than they thought and put up a _protego_ that was enough to stand the harsh impact of the heavy chains that were thrown in the direction of the Kokuyo gang. 

 

Reborn was alarmed as he didn’t have the time to warn Harry _not_ to react that way when the Vindice stepped in, their bandaged faces staring down at Harry who met them without fear.

 

* * *

 

“ **We are Vindice, enforcers of the commandments that bind those in the Mafia. We trial those who cannot be trialed by law. Are you seeking to interfere with ‘Justice’?** ” The one in front asked as Harry gave them a look over before wrapping his magic around them tentatively. 

 

“No. It is understood that criminals are meant to face the justice that they reap. However, from my understanding, if your duties are to uphold the duty of serving justice to those unable to be trialed by law, why did you wait for things to become this drastic before doing something? The Estraneo famiglia was not too opaque in the experiments they were conducting in hopes of redeeming themselves in the mafia.” Harry countered as his magic finally found something interesting and reported it back to him. 

 

There was no shift in the Vindice’s emotions, but the same one that spoke before responded again. 

 

“ **We do not waste our time nor resources on chasing after every unfortunate case nor dark happenings in the Mafia. It is not a kind nor forgiving world. We can only enforce justice to those that are the worst of it**.” 

 

Harry huffed, “How typical. Of course, no one believes in the power of prevention and precaution. Unfortunately, I will let you take them seeing as how they are criminals. However, let it be known that this was a _proper duel_ . The terms and conditions upon our victories were the loyalties and integration of the Kokuyo gang into the _Vongola famiglia_.” 

 

Harry’s eyes glowed green as he felt the comforting presence of his magic. Reborn and Tsuna were giving him very heated warning looks, to which he ignored. Undeterred for he had faced much worse and had much more to lose if he did not choose to stand up for his own justice.

 

“I speak for myself and myself only when I say, I offer to work alongside the Vindice to study the remnants of the Arcobaleno curse that linger in your souls and help regulate the strange flame I sense inside of you.” Harry let himself be wrapped up in the chains and pulled harshly towards the mummified guards whose auras immediately changed upon hearing the words that came out of Harry’s mouth. 

 

“ **_How do you know? You have one chance, seeing as we are not without reason_ **.” Another one hissed as Harry looked at them with a steady gaze. 

 

“I am magical. I am not completely bound by the same laws of this world and its flames as you are. I can see the same swell of dark, disgusting energy swirling around what I suppose _were_ your pacifiers. It strikes a remarkable resemblance to the curse on my friend’s pacifier over there.” Harry stated simply as the Vindice were silent for a moment before one, out of the disciplined character they held, exclaimed,

  


“ **_Liar! We have existed for centuries and have never heard of such ridiculousness before! If you know so much then perhaps you are also in league with that bastard_ **!” 

 

Harry’s gaze pierced them with such intensity they met it with some respect. 

 

“I _can’t tell lies_. I swear, on my magic and my life, that everything I’ve said has been the truth and should I have lied about what I have said, I fully accept the punishment that awaits me so mote it be.” Harry spat out, the scar on his hand burning as both he and the Vindice felt something powerful snap into place between them. 

 

With one last scowl, Harry continued. 

 

“Now, as I was saying. I, Harry James Potter, would like to continue the negotiations with the Vindice!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a long chapter and I know the fighting seemed a little one-sided but, I promise it's because I want to make their current training and efforts fit into the story but also set up the premise for future battles to be even more difficult! I am also posting this at 3am in the morning so any typos of mistakes will be fixed when I'm feeling for human haha! 
> 
> Having so many characters in one chapter is really hard to write, and I would like to get better at it so that it's both engaging and doesn't leave important character development out. >w<
> 
> Thank y'all again for all of the support and genuinely interesting comments about what has already happened and what you theorize will come in the future! I read a lot of great guesses on what flame type I could be giving Harry but I won't spoil what it is just yet! I will, however, give y'all a hint of when I will reveal the first glimpse at it. *Right before canon timeline when Lambo has to face off against Levi.*
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment as always, letting me know if you liked the chapter and what you might like to see next! Thank you so much and I hope you have an wonderful day!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first every KHR/HP crossover fic! I love the combo and wanted to try my hand at writing my own. It's a slow start right now, but I'm hoping for the story to pick up soon. As always, please feel free to leave comments and theories about what I've written and where I might head with my story! Thank you for reading!


End file.
